<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoo for Two by mampysou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845587">Tattoo for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mampysou/pseuds/mampysou'>mampysou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Steve, M/M, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season 3, mentions of child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mampysou/pseuds/mampysou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates share scars but they only appear after they heal. Tattoos are only meant for couples because they appear on your soulmates skin too. So when Steve finds a tattoo on his skin with out finding his soulmate, he is trying to work out what has happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexual Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twele/gifts">Twele</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first multi chapter fic and only my second fic I have written. I would love feedback so let me know what you think. I really hope you like it! Got three chapters written and no idea of how many its going to be in the end. I am going to post once a week on a Sunday night. Also Thanks to my Beta Twele!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stared at his upper arm, quietly fuming. The mark there brought home a lot of new questions. Ones, some of them anyway, he really didn’t want to be asking let alone answering. Who was selfish enough to do this? You didn’t just get a tattoo. Not in the world he lived in its like against all the rules, and before today he didn’t even think tattoo parlours even tattooed single people. You had to take your soulmate and both of you sign loads of fucking forms before they even went near you with a needle. So, somewhere Steve’s soulmate didn’t care. Didn’t care that he was for ever marked by a shitty skull, a shitty skull smoking for fucks sake.</p><p>He pushed a frustrated hand through his hair cursing out the person, mostly likely a guy, not many girls would get this type of tat and defiantly not the type of girl Steve lusted after, who had done this to him. Sure the scars he has been left with he could deal with. Everyone was used to that when your soulmate got a scar so did you. Not straight away as soon as it happens and its all nasty fresh and bloody, no when it had healed, mostly. Steve knew somewhere his soulmate has two scars from him. One on his, god, right pec, from when he had chicken pox age 8 and would leave the itchy little spots alone, and one in his hair line where a plate collided with his head around 10 years later. That one was in his hairline, mostly covered by his hair, so neither were easily spotted.</p><p>He had got at least 15 from his soulmate, however. On his knuckles, arms and back, its not obvious what caused them but he remembered them appearing. He hated the thought of his soulmate going through pain to get them, he had to talk himself down every time a new blemish appeared on his skin trying not to panic and calling all the hospitals around asking about someone whose injuries matched the scars. That’s because no one would know or remember, it had probably two weeks he would remind himself, and they weren’t big enough for stitches, so it’s unlikely they went to the ER.</p><p>He cursed himself again his thought getting away from him as they always did. He needed to get to work. He need to talk to Robin. God she would be so outraged and say all the right things and help him talk through this latest sexual crisis. At least he might have more chance of scoring on the ‘You Rule/ You Suck’ board. Though it would probably just lead him to sucking more. Huh sucking, could he do that? He hadn’t ever thought about sucking off a guy, but now it was a real question he needed to deal with. And not just that, all the other stuff too, could he even kiss a guy? Blond hair and blue eyes flash in his minds eye. What the fuck? If he was going to kiss a boy it wouldn’t be that boy. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror and just prayed his god damn uniform covered the thing now marking his body forever.</p><p>****</p><p>He was right about Robin. She was the best.</p><p>“What the hell, Dingus?” she pulled a face, her eyebrows and voice pitching just slightly higher, looking at his arm as he pulled up his sleeve. “First, when did you even find your soulmate?” once again everything went higher as she continued on, “Second, why is that the tattoo the two of you get?” By now her eyebrows might as well have reached her hair stuck in the stupid sailor hat and her voice was close to only dogs hearing it, “And third why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>She was breathing heavily by the time she had finished chewing him out. He rolled his eyes at her trying to resist crossing his arms. “If I had found them Robin I would have told you. I promise. You would be, like, one of the first people I told.”</p><p>“One of? Who the fuck is more important than me? And if you say Dustin we won’t be speaking for a while.” She bitched at him like he wasn’t having a massive crisis.</p><p>“Also I wouldn’t get this. It kind of sucks. Why do skulls need to smoke anyway? They wouldn’t even be able to taste it let alone get the rush. And there is something else.” He pauses, this time crossing his arms but more to hold himself together than be stand offish. “You know girls Robin. How many girls do you know who would get this tattoo?” he watched her face as she processed what he said.</p><p>Her mouth formed a little ‘oh’ but no sound came out. She thought for a while and then said “None of the girls who you try to get on The Board. And none of the girls who would like you either.” She concluded. “Your soulmate’s a guy.” She added. Hearing someone else say what he had been think made it all the more real.</p><p>His stomach turned. He wasn’t homophobic, that’s what Robin called it anyway, he didn’t care who she loved or anyone else. But he never even thought he was like her. Hadn’t thought about being with a guy, at all, ever. But now? It’s different now. “Yea. He is. But... I didn’t... I haven’t... God Robin, I didn’t think I was gay.” he managed to whisper at her.</p><p>She looked at him thoughtfully. There was no trace of scorn or ridicule when she spoke. “You aren’t gay, Steve. You probably Bi.” Clearly the look he was giving he said enough for her to continue. “Bisexual. Liking both men and women. Like David Bowie.” She explained.</p><p>That made sense to Steve that people could be that but is he? He had loved Nancy before she had got a scar appear on her wrist that he didn’t but they both knew someone who did. “But I haven’t looked at a guy like that, or thought about it either.” He all but whined at her.</p><p>“Well Dingus, the universe thinks you are.” She told him. “And today, you may only hit on hot men for the board we will wipe the slate. And maybe you will score this way.”</p><p>He made an exasperated noise as she strode past him to open up. As she reached the door she turned. “But seriously Steve, whoever did this, they were being a selfish prick. Scars were one thing but tattoos? It’s not OK. There are rules for a reason. Clearly this person doesn’t give a shit for rules.” He sighed at her words when a thought hit him.</p><p>“What if they think they are in the 5%” he sounded as horrified as she looked as she caught his eye. 5% of the population weren’t getting a soulmate. Its not like they couldn’t date or fuck or whatever but they would never feel the connection. Never love or be loved. Steve had met one person like that. It was his aunt, his mums sister. She was never happy and felt like she wasn’t good enough. She would get drunk and make herself scar. He had seen scars in the shape of words on her skin. ‘Write back’ it had said. No words ever came back.</p><p>He hit on 4 guys on shift and got one number. He nearly threw up when the guy gave it him. He had a deep voice, thick muscled arms, dark hair and was so... Hot. Like, it made him feel small and want to kind of just climb him. And what did he want to do when he climbed up the hunk of a man? He still wasn’t massively sure but at least he knew he felt something. This guy was massive. Tall and wide and built. He turned to an open mouthed Robin, both of them lost for words, and grinned. For the first time in three months of working with Robin he had a point, in the ruling side of The Board. The clocked out</p><p>together handing over to the closing shift guy who was super weird, and did not rock the uniform like him and Robin, and wandered back to their cars.</p><p>“You gonna call him?” she asked him quietly.</p><p>Steve thought for a while kept walking in step with her. She knew he needed time to pull his thoughts together. “Maybe. He was hot, yea, like I wanted something from him. But I think I couldn’t... Do anything knowing he isn’t, well, him.” He said. “He’s not my guy. He didn’t have a tattoo. I definitely stared at his arms long enough to see if there was one.” He chewed his bottom lip. “I think I want to wait for my guy to do stuff but maybe could go on a date and kiss him? Maybe?” he stuttered around trying to land on a decision.</p><p>Robin raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? You don’t seem to convinced.”</p><p>He glanced down at the napkin in his hand. ‘Brad’ had big scruffy letters and his numbers slanted to the right and he put a smiley face at the end. “I am gonna call him when I get home. I think I want a date with Brad.” His stomach was doing little tiny flips as he said it. He turned to smile at Robin.</p><p>Who, to his surprise throws her hands up in disbelief. “I have been gay my whole life and never got a date. You haven’t even been bi for 24 hours and you score a phone number and a date? How is this fair?” she mutters stalking away from him towards her car.</p><p>As he unlocks his own he shouts “Maybe I should do you a Board. Then you might get some action.” She flips him off with our even looking back.</p><p>****</p><p>He was standing by the phone, watching the little numbers, not that they are going to do anything, but maybe if he stared long enough maybe it will call itself? He had picked up the stupid phone three times already and each time felt like he was going to hurl and promptly put it back down with a clatter. This time when he picked it up he managed 4 digits then the process repeated</p><p>Something had to change or he won’t call at all. He crept into his dad’s office, stupid, why creep at all, as his dad is in New York right now on business and took his mom too, and squatted in front of a cabinet. He twisted the numbers on the lock and it popped open. They think he doesn’t know it, his parents who are never there, but he figured it out with Tommy when they were 12. Neither of them had the guts to steal any that time, that took until they were 15, but it has never been changed since. You would think by now his dad would have noticed that all his bottles were slightly more empty each time he came home but no. He just assumed that’s how he had left them and stocked up on more of his ridiculously expensive booze for next time he was home. Steve rifled through the bottles and picked up a good rum. Spiced and Jamaican, had some sailors on the label, it was one of his favourites, and strode back our of the room.</p><p>He was stood by the phone once more as he took three big pulls from the bottle. He picked it up dialled and it rang. He took another pull as he waited.</p><p>“Hello?” a rough voice answered.</p><p>Shit he didn’t think anyone was going to answer. “Um, hello. I was wondering if I could talk to Brad?” he was pretty much squeaking as he spoke into the phone. He was stupidly nervous.</p><p>“2 seconds I’ll get him.” The voice replied and he heard the phone be set down onto something hard.</p><p>Steve took another gulp of alcohol before placing it down on the side table by the phone, on a coaster of course. ‘Steve you are not a savage.’ He could almost hear his mom’s voice ringing out across the house. Even if he hadn’t seen her for nearly 3 months.</p><p>There was a noise from the phone and then the deep smooth voice from the day before was back. “Hello? You got Brad.”</p><p>“Erm, hi, it’s Steve from the ice cream place?” he tried really hard not to mumble.</p><p>Brad’s voice seemed to get even smoother and was incredibly sexy “I did not think you were actually going to call,” Steve’s stomach dropped. “But I am so glad you did.” He laughed and it was a deep rich sound that made Steve’s knees a little weak. “You free tomorrow night then Steve?”</p><p>“Wow straight to the point. But yes. I get off work at 3 so have the evening free.” Steve told him voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Not going to pass up the chance to get you alone. There is a little bar in the next town over. It’s safe for us. Be there at 8. Dress up sexy.” He told him.</p><p>“But I am only 19, I won’t get in a bar.” Steve told him face burning in embarrassment.</p><p>“You’ll get in with me. Write down the address.” Steve did as he was told and wrote it down and they said their goodbyes. The whole conversation had lasted less than 5 minutes but Steve was flushed and grinning. He had a date. Naturally he didn’t have anyone to tell. Robin was working today and Dustin was at camp, so he took the bottle and went outside to enjoy the summer sun shining down on him. He had a date tomorrow. He grinned at no one and closed his eyes and tried not to fret about what to wear.</p><p>****</p><p>Work had gone by in a weird mix of taking forever and seeming to rush away from him. Robin had told him she was proud of him and that he wasn’t aloud to wear slacks. She insisted on know where he was going and setting up a breakfast at his house the next day because ‘you don’t know what this guy is like Steve.’ She had a point, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.</p><p>He pulled on his tightest denim jeans they were a dark grey and really hugged his ass. Nancy loved to put her hand in the back pockets when he wore them, back when they were together and just feel his butt, then he found a plain green tee that hugged in all the right places. He topped it off with a Letterman jacket. He smile at his reflection knowing he looked good. Now he just had to quickly fix his hair after getting dressed, before he was grabbing his keys, locking up and driving out.</p><p>He listened to the local stations as he drove the 40 minutes to the next town over. He would have caught a cab but wouldn’t be drinking loads anyway being 19 and all plus it gave him a good excuse to leave pronto if he needed to. The pop music filled his ears as he cruised through the woods. His eyes flicked to the trees and his hands gripped the wheel tighter. He tried and failed to convince himself there was nothing moving out there, so instead he just pushed his foot to the floor and flew away from them in his BMW.</p><p>Pulling into the parking lot Brad had told him about, he was full of nervous energy. His fingers were tapping and if he hadn’t been using it his leg would have been bouncing up and down. He was making an effort not to push his hand in his hair, it looked great and that would flatten out all of his hard work. He slid his car into a space and stepped out. He scanned the lot for his date but came up empty. He was a few minutes early, he considered lighting up but hasn’t done in a few years and knows it would make him cough just as Brad turned up. So he leaned against his car and waited.</p><p>He counted the stars he can see as headlights pulled into the lot. The car pulled into a space a couple down from him and Steve watched Brad climb out. God it should be illegal for clothes to be that tight. The fabric of his tee is so stretched he is surprised it doesn’t rip at the seams. He raised a hand to Steve in greeting and walked up to him. His smile is pure filth and his eyes seem to suggest all sorts of nasty things they could be doing.</p><p>“Hi there. Nice ride.” He eyed the bimmer closely and stooped to peer inside. “Leather. Fancy. Must have cost someone a pretty penny.”</p><p>“Its hush money. They don’t feel bad for being away all the time this way.” He sighs not quite knowing why he just admitted that to this guy who he has met only once before. “But its a good car I don’t complain.”</p><p>Brad eyed him and his smile faltered just a little. He recovered it quickly as Steve smiled what he knows is his sad little smile but can do nothing to stop it. The older man slipped a hand around Steve onto his lower back and pushed him away from the car, it got him moving in the required direction, as they fall in step with each other it dropped away.</p><p>“So Steve, you done this before?” he asks and Steve doesn’t fully understand what he means.</p><p>“Which bit?” he shoots back.</p><p>“If I am being honest? Any of it.” He mused. “I haven’t seen you here before and you seemed nervous about the whole thing.” Trying to explain why the question came up.</p><p>“No, no I haven’t. I have had girlfriends who I thought I loved but never a guy. And only ever been on dates to restaurants because I do not look old enough to get into bars with getting carded.” He told him. “So no this is all pretty new for me. What about you? I get the feeling you have.”</p><p>“Yea my house mate, the one who answered the phone when you called is a bouncer here. He drags me along as often as he can. If I am gonna look for my soulmate I might as well do it somewhere I am having fun too.” He smiled.</p><p>Steve froze a bit, knowing full well that the man in front of him wasn’t his, did he think his might be Steve? It made him feel like a bit of a dick if he was honest. His thought must of crossed his face as Brad turned to look at him. He smiled at Steve, even if it did look a little sad, it made Steve feel better.</p><p>“Don’t stress about it man. I have a scar on my left temple where my brother fired his bb gun at my head. He was in so much trouble.” He chuckled warmly at the memory, “Your little sailor hat let me get a good look there when you got my number so yea.” He sighed this time. “You aren’t mine either Steve, like I said might as well have fun.”</p><p>“Oh,” Steve replied. “Mine got a tattoo.” Once again he was unsure why he told the taller man this, he just felt he could.</p><p>“They what?” he looked totally outraged, then his face changed, “You have found them?”</p><p>“No!” he rushed. “It just appeared the other day. I kind of hate it. It’s not me at all. I didn’t even know you could get tattoos by yourself.” Steve rambled on as Brad relaxed again at his rambling.</p><p>“I have heard if you can ‘prove’ your a 5%er some places will do it. Maybe your guy did that.” Brad pondered out loud to him.</p><p>“But why would he think that? I have given him scars just like he has me.” Steve shoved his hands in his pockets which pulled the fabric tighter across his ass.</p><p>“I have no idea man, because if he knew an ass like that belonged to him he wouldn’t be so stupid.” He said voice filled with sex again making Steve blush so hard. “Come on. We’re here.”</p><p>Steve followed Brad’s gaze to the building they had stopped outside of. It looked like a normal bar but tucked in the corner of a window was a rainbow flag sticker. He remembered on the phone the taller man saying he knew ‘somewhere safe for us.’ It hadn’t clicked until now. He was going to a gay bar. It was going to be a hell of a night of firsts.</p><p>Brad grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. The equally huge guy stood by the door smiled at them both in greeting then pulled Steve’s date into a bone crushing, back slapping, ‘manly’ hug. Thankfully, Brad seemed to have seen this coming and released Steve’s hand before he was barrelled into it as well.</p><p>“Your apartment must be massive to fit both of you in it.” Steve marvelled looking at the two impressively sized men.</p><p>The new man let out a bark of a laugh and smirked down at him. “It’s really not that big, body mass is one thing but egos? No room for those in our house.” Steve smiled back. He really looked now, he must be over 6 foot and his arms and legs were muscular like Brad’s. His dark skin matched his eyes and his hair was jet black. He didn’t quite get the same response from Steve as Brad did, but he could really appreciate what he saw. “This guy hasn’t shut up about you for two days Steve. And I can see why. You are his type to a tee. All cute and pretty.” Brad punched him in the arm which made Steve blanch. It would have sent him careering across the road but this other guy didn’t even flinch, let alone move.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Jake. Don’t scare him. He is pretty new, right?” he directed the last bit at Steve who nodded feebly.</p><p>“Well get him in there then. You are never gonna want to go to another bar after you been to a gay bar mate.” He stepped to the side and motioned for them to enter and just like that Steve was in his first bar.</p><p>Brad dragged him inside, holding his hand again, to which Steve found he was blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. He weaved in and out of people, Steve following behind and ground to a stop at the bar. The music was loud and the bass was so strong he could feel it pumping through his body. He knew he looked like a deer in head lights, eyes darting around, taking the number of people packed into the small space on a Thursday of all days. There were people kissing at the bar, men grinding on the dance floor</p><p>and people getting really hot and heavy in dark corners. He jumped out of his skin when lips brushed his ear and Brad spoke.</p><p>“I am getting you a beer but you can’t drink much. Don’t wanna get Jake in trouble if someone causes a fuss or you get totally wasted. So keep it discreet and maybe have one more. Two at most.” Brad pulled away from Steve’s ear and waited for a response. A firm nod is all he got.</p><p>Steve climbed onto a stool at the bar and waited for Brad to get their order in. He obviously knew people, the barman high fived him and a couple of others slapped his back. Each time he was caught in conversation he could point to Steve on his right and they would grin at him. Steve smiled back as much as he could, feeling a fool. He had no chance of hearing what was being said, so just waved when it felt appropriate. When his date finally turned to him two beers in hand, he nodded to a table off to their left, further from the dance floor where Steve hoped they could talk a bit. Thankfully he was right.</p><p>They talked for ages and both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Steve chatted about basketball and Brad told him some terrifying stories from football. They talked about Scoops and Robin and Brad’s job as a carpenter. He said he loved it. Finding a big plank of wood and making it into something like stairs or a cabinet, gave him real job satisfaction, something Steve openly admitted to envying. Brad said he had always been good with his hands and waggled his eyebrows at Steve, to which he was sure his blush spread most of the way down his torso before he got it under control. They chatted about scars and soulmates, Brad’s had a nasty one on his leg that he said looked like it must have hurt like a bitch, and Steve talked about his. All in places easily hidden but some what numerous. He showed him the tattoo and he hissed at it. Clearly displeased at what had happened, and agreed with Steve strongly that it really wasn’t his style.</p><p>After what felt like half an hour but apparently had been closer to two Brad, needed the restroom and said he would pick them up a beer on the way back. Steve protested and said he would get this one and Brad carefully agreed. He waved at the barman and pointed to Steve, he mimed drinks, which the guy serving seemed to get what he was saying and nodded with a wink. So after Steve watched Brad walk away, where absolutely no staring occurred at thighs or at asses, he turned towards the bar. The barman told him he would be right there so smiled and waited. He tried to catch what people around him were saying when he tuned into one that caught his attention.</p><p>“Billy?”</p><p>“What about Billy?” the other barman on shift replied.</p><p>“He in tonight?” a slender guy with ginger hair and delicate features asked back.</p><p>“Nah. He don’t come in Thursdays. Something about clean down. Try again tomorrow.” He shot back.</p><p>“Yeah. I will” said the slight man, looking totally gutted as he carried away his drink.</p><p>Steve’s mind raced. He was being stupid there were lots of Billy’s in this world just because one guy says his name in a gay bar does not mean it your Billy. Wait your Billy? Steve cursed himself. ‘He isn’t my Billy you dick’ he told himself thankful when Chad, the barkeep, introduced himself and asked what he wanted.</p><p>Brad met him back at the table and they drank their beers in comfortable silence. Steve kept catching Brad looking and could only return a shy smile to his roving gaze. When they had both drained their beers the taller boy stepped into his space.</p><p>“So, you wanna go and dance?” he asked voice low and smooth. His hand had found its way onto Steve’s hip and Steve felt his heart rate speed up. Dancing, looking at the dance floor anyway, would involve a lot of touching. After a moment where Steve decided he really did want a lot of touching, he nodded and tried to smile his sexist to make the big guy swoon. Swoon he did not, but practically jump for joy? He did.</p><p>A large hand slid into his as they walked towards the dance floor. They were all nervous smiles and side glances as the found a space amongst the throng of hot sweaty bodies. Brad pulled Steve to face him placing the hand he gripped around his neck and ran the tips of his fingers down it, along his side and rested on his waist. He repeated the motion with the other arm making Steve shiver and his stomach flip. Big arms circled his waist and pulled him flush against strong abs and a hard chest. God Steve felt everything. Every muscle move as they started to move to the music, every breath he took his lungs seeming to chase the smell of his hair, and his cock. God Steve could feel his cock, defiantly not soft but not hard either against his own stomach. He felt his body reply softening into the tower of a man holding him close like he was precious. Hands around his waist no longer held their place, the roamed his back and butt pulling him close and moulding him to how they wanted. Steve all of sudden got with the programme and pushed his stomach forward in little circles putting pressure on Brad’s cock each time he did. He felt the groan that came from him as a hand moved to his chin. Steve’s head was tipped back, their eyes meeting in a silent question, to which Steve did what he knew the both wanted and brought their lips together.</p><p>It was soft and gentle, there was no pressure, no urgency, just soft lips meeting and moving against each other. Steve sighed into Brad’s mouth opening his mouth slightly as he did. But Brad dint push forward though he could feel his want to. He cared about how Steve was feeling. Knowing he was knew to this and he didn’t want rush him, he let Steve take control.</p><p>Steve knew he was a lot of things, and good at kissing he knew he was amazing at. He had kissed enough girls making them go weak at the knees to know it too. He wasn’t ‘King Steve’ at high school for nothing. So he goes for it, his tongue gently brushing along Brad’s bottom lip and his mouth opened willingly. He tasted like beer and spices as Steve pushed his tongue in. It made him want to get close, so he pushed up against him as hands tried to pull him closer still. Their tongues touches and danced in each other mouths lost in the moment.</p><p>Every second their mouths were connected the meeting of lips and tongues became more intense, needing more, wanting more. Both boys were moving their hips against each other and Steve was feeling all the blood in his brain rush south. So yeah, Steve Harrington was definitely bi. He was so into this he actually whined as Brad pulled away from him gasping for air.</p><p>“Holy shit, Steve. You kiss like a demon.” He said to him voice loud over the music. “If you keep going like that you won’t make it home in one piece and trust me, you aren’t ready for that.” Steve frowned. “But please got let me take you home next time yea? I have so many thing I wanna do to you, my mind will not stop racing.”</p><p>“We can keep doing this though right?” Steve asked him, his voice husky and low, he decided he sounded like a slut.</p><p>“Oh fuck, yea. Of course we can.” He replied before he quickly sealing their mouths back together.</p><p>If Steve thought kissing Brad was great, being kissed by Brad was a whole different thing. There were playful teeth and probing tongues, rolling hips and wandering hands. It made him light headed. And his cock stand up and take notice. He was at half mast on a dance floor. Oh my god! What is wrong with him? Then the smooth voice filled his ears again.</p><p>“Steve, don’t worry. I am the same, see?” He tipped his hips to Steve’s stomach again and Steve felt the hard length of him press there. “And I would bet most of the guys dancing around us here are too. Look to your left at the guy in leather pants.” So Steve did. And there grinding his ass back into a guy, who was clearly his soulmate from their matching tattoos on their chests, was leather pants guy. He could see the stiff bulge in his pants and hissed. God that must be tight and uncomfortable. As he looked up he awkwardly caught leather pants’ eye, and he winked at Steve. He blushed and buried his head in Brad’s shoulder as he felt the taller man chuckle. “Let’s calm down and end the night with another beer yea? Last orders won’t be far off and I wanna get to know you some more.”</p><p>The rest of the night passed in a tipsy haze of gentle greedy touches and laughter. Before long they were walking back to their cars and sharing a passionate goodnight kiss pushed up against Steve’s bimmer. He waved at Brad out his window and grinned all the way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it. Love Robin! she is the best also leather pants guy made me chuckle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What are they? An Alien?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve meets up with Robin and has dinner with her family. Dustin comes home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey. Back again. Now working on chapter 6 in my files so its going well. Think it might make it to 10. Maybe.<br/>Anyway I hope you like this one, if you wanna leave me a comment please do :) There is a sprinkling of smut here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke from a deep sleep with a start. Light was pouring in through his open curtains and he could hear the birds singing outside his open window. He was wondering what the hell woke him up as a pounding sound echoed through the house. He glanced at his alarm clock and it was 10 am. That was the time Robin was meeting him for breakfast. Shit.  </p><p>He leapt out of bed threw on some sweats and the shirt from last night and rocketed downstairs. The knocking, if you could call it that it was more like breaking the door down, came twice more before he reached it and wrenched it open. He panted as he looked at her, her eyes flicked to his hair which he instinctively tried to flatten. </p><p>“Well Dingus? Let me in the god damn house. The coffee is getting cold and the pancakes are going soggy. I can tell and it hurts that we are letting them die Steve.” She told him, gently shoving him out of the doorway so she could get in. “Glad to see you haven’t been kidnapped by gigantor.” She paused a moment. Then her eyes widen. She was staring at Steve, still stood by the door, still out of breath, hair still a mess. “Oh my god, is he still <em> here </em>? Did Stevie get laid on his first date with a guy?” </p><p>Steve just stared, eyes open wide in disbelief. “No, he isn’t here, I didn’t get laid and give me a cup of god damn coffee Robin.” </p><p>“Clearly grumpy Steve means you got no action and it was a total bust?” she handed him a cup of some hot, thankfully, coffee, then headed to the kitchen to sort out their breakfast.  </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that.” He retorted quietly not being able to keep the smile from his face. Her neck nearly snapped at the speed she turned to look at him. </p><p>“What happened Dingus?” she was giving him her ‘you will tell me now’ eyes which, if he was honest, worked every time. </p><p>He retold the story of his night with Brad, skirting over some of the more embarrassing moments, but he could tell she was super happy for him. Even if she was a bit ‘bitchy’, her word not Steve’s, about it. “How is your game that good Steve? You suck at picking up girls but Brad was pretty much drooling over you, then you got into a bar, a <em> gay </em> bar and you got your rocks off with tall dark and handsome too? You are unbelievable.”   </p><p>“Yea, I try.” He muttered back to his newest best friend, the other being a fourteen year old, so really Robin was a god send. Talking to someone his own age really helped sometimes, not that Dustin wasn’t great, or that Robin didn’t make him feel like he knew absolutely nothing about anything either, she just got it sometimes. Plus now, they had something new to bond and bitch over. Robin was a lesbian, she told him one day they got drunk after work in their uniform and both puked in the toilets within a couple of minutes of each other. Having her to talk this stuff through with? Perfect. </p><p>“So he said he would call?” she asked breaking him out of his thoughts. She had put pancakes in front of him during his explanation and he was happily shovelling them into his face. </p><p>“Yea, when he got off work,” Steve supplied mouth still full, with Robin moaning ‘gross’ at him “So anytime after 5 ish I reckon. Wanna hang out till then? ” </p><p>“I can stay till about 3 then I have to get back, Mom is taking me to the store to sort out my cooking night.” Robin’s family insisted she cooked at least once a week. She would scour her mum’s recipe books looking for something to make. She had to do something new every other week. Steve, who’s family were never in enough to sit and eat with him, thought it was great. Robin, not so much. </p><p>“What you making this time?” he asked. </p><p>“Thankfully, it’s a night where I don’t have to make something new, so I am making fried chicken, fries and corn.” Steve had eaten this dinner, it was amazing. So he gave her his biggest saddest eyes and sighed. </p><p>“And I will be here. Alone. Again. Probably eating something out of my freezer. Or in the microwave. Or both.” He sighed again for ‘effect’ “Did I mention I was alone?” </p><p>She stared at him trying to resist, impossible anyway so why try, and after a few minutes of intense staring she threw her hands up exasperated. “Fine. My parents loves you anyway. Be there at 7 or we won’t save you any.” </p><p>“You’re the best Robin.” He said standing to give her a quick squeeze. “Can’t wait.” </p><p>They tidied up from breakfast and moved to the den. The TV wasn’t as big as the lounge but Robin insisted it was still bigger than hers. The watched the shopping channels trying to work out who the hell would buy any of the things for sale, to which Steve replied nearly every time with Mrs Henderson, and sometimes couldn’t even work out what they were for let alone why you would need one.  </p><p>After an hour or two of shooting shit at the channels Robin found out two VHS, Steve would have no help in choosing he knew their deal, grabbed the blankets and they settled in to watch it. They would always share the two blankets and without fail every time Steve would fall asleep. Something about having someone near him and feeling not alone, just sent him off.  </p><p>So predictably, Robin woke him when she had watched, what he must assume was the second movie, and told him she had to go. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he trailed after her to the door. He waved goodbye, stretching in the late afternoon sun, then turned back to his empty house. </p><p>**** </p><p>He had swam, showered and dressed by the time 5 o’clock had arrived and he felt the signs of excitement hum through his limbs. He was sure Brad would call well after 5 so he was internally cursing his nervousness and jittery state of mind. He busied himself twirling a pen round his fingers and doodling rubbish as he totally <em> wasn’t </em> sat by the phone waiting. </p><p>To his surprise at 5.12, the little clock by the phone told him so, it rang. He nearly picked it up before the first ring had finished its shrill call across the house but told himself that would be desperate. So, to give him time to act casual he sprinted to and from the kitchen twice, got his breath back, then picked up. </p><p>“Hello, you’ve reached the Harringtons. Steve speaking.” Oh god why did his mom drill that into him so much that he literally couldn’t answer the phone any other way? </p><p>“Hiya Steve. It’s Brad.” His voice down the phone made Steve’s stomach flip a little. </p><p>“Hi. You okay? How was work?” he really wished he could stop sounding like a god damn housewife. </p><p>“Yeah all good. Work was alright got a pretty huge commission in. Should take me just under two weeks. So that’s great.” </p><p>“Oh yea? What is it?” </p><p>Brad launched into a complex explanation about cabinet that opened out into a form of bar, he was talking about, Steve assumed anyway, the tools and techniques he would use and the design he had settled on. Apparently, the guy had just dropped off the specs with his boss, but no real specifics, that meant Brad had spent all day drawing it out and then presented it to his boss, who had loved it. Steve smiled as the older man talked, wishing he could see the animated way he talked about it in person. </p><p>“God sorry man. I got a bit carried away. So how has your day been?” Steve gave him a run down of his boring ass day, they chatted about the pool and dinner at Robins. Brad laughed at him for falling asleep in the films but it was a fond sound with no judgement. It was just so easy. Conversation flowed and the laughed again talking about everything and not much at all. He found himself wishing this man was his soulmate. Not some dick who got a tattoo. His smile dropped and he must have zoned out because he heard his name. </p><p>“Steve?... Steve? You okay? You’ve gone quiet.” </p><p>“Sorry, I get lost in my head sometimes.” He explained softly. </p><p>“I get it.” Came an equally soft reply. “So when do you want to meet up again?” Brad continued after a pause. </p><p> From Monday, Steve was on closing at work for the next three weeks, meaning only his days off would work, and they couldn’t line one up until two weeks Saturday. They could have done evenings but Brad had things with friends a couple of nights too and they had clashed anyway. He had offered to cancel but Steve wouldn’t let him, even if he a little part of him did want him to. They pencilled it in decided to meet in a little diner near Brad’s house, an address was scribbled down, at 7.30pm. They could have a few beers at the apartment after and Jake, he was informed, was working that night. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Saying they would speak again next week sometime.  </p><p>He checked the little clock by the phone, 6.15, he still had some time before he had to be at Robins. He had time.  </p><p>He walked up to his room his mind going over what he was about to do. He felt the shift in his blood flow when Brad had mentioned his empty flat. His mouth had gone dry and his heart rate sped up. It wouldn’t take much to get things going now. Especially if he thought back to the events of the night before.  </p><p>He flopped on to his bed and popped the buttons on his jeans. He hoisted his polo up his chest, he really didn’t want to have to change again. He shoved his jeans down to his knees and his boxers followed. He was half hard already just anticipating what was going to happen. He was going to jerk off to a guy. A hot 6’2”, dark haired, green eyed guy. God. He remembered Brad’s hands on him, pulling him against his solid frame.  </p><p>Steve licked his own hand and palmed his dick. He took his bottom lip in his teeth and dragged them across it. He closed his eyes. He pictured Brad hovering over him. Strong hands wrapped around his cock jerking slowly. He was starting to find a steady rhythm hips twitching slightly with each pull of his hand. Green eyes stared down at him, as he leant down for a kiss.  </p><p>Steve’s breath stuttered a little working himself over, getting more and more into it. He was going faster now hips snapping off the bed as he fucked into his slick fist. Steve pictured grabbing long curls, as their owner marked his neck. Steve’s flicked his thumb over his slit pre cum dribbling down and mixing with his spit slick hand. Blue eyes bore into his as he came with a different name on his lips.  </p><p>**** </p><p>He arrived at Robin’s with a couple of minutes to spare, knowing they would start without him had he been late. The Buckleys were really great but dinner was always a little strange. Robin had told him, after the second time they had done this, that they thought she and him were dating. She wasn’t ready to tell them she was gay so she had just let it slide, never correcting them. However, when Steve is asked questions by Frank Buckley like “What are you doing to take care of my daughter then Steven?” he cursed her name.  </p><p>Parents loved Steve and the Buckleys were no exception, Frank and Claire were always polite, kind and laughed at his jokes. Steve and Robin would hold hands for effect at times but would always laugh about it later trying each trying to insist that they were made more uncomfortable.  </p><p>It had become a tradition that, after dinner, they would eat sneak off to Robins room, grab some clothes then drive out to the quarry and drink some of Steve’s dad expensive alcohol. That wasn’t happening tonight though Robin said she couldn’t earlier. Her family were off early because they were visiting her Aunt and had a early start.  </p><p>So, Steve knocked on the door and Claire hugged him gently and let him in, he slid into the kitchen and helped Robin serve up all the food. He was transporting an amazing smelling dish of chicken when her Dad stopped him in the hall.  </p><p>Frank wasn’t a tall man but he had a presence about him. Steve knew he always meant what he said and understood his family on a level Steve thought he would never fully comprehend.  </p><p>“Steven, why are you with my daughter?” he asked voice questioning but not angry.  </p><p>“Because I like her. A lot.” He spoke as her friend but would easily fool anyone, even her father, into think he meant otherwise.  </p><p>“Then you will understand my concern then, when I tell you she is hiding something from me. Please will you tell her, I don’t care what it is, what ever it is about I will always love her and support her. No matter what. Whether she is into hard drugs, pregnant, a lesbian or even a republican I will love her. Forever. I just want to help her with what ever it is, in what everyway is appropriate.” He stared at the young man in front of him. Steve’s heart was in his mouth. Is this what family is supposed to be? Steve cannot ever imagine his father making this kind of speech for him. The older man continued, “So Steve. Please pass that along.” He smiled a sad little smile and patted Steve on the shoulder and moved past him into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Steve to finally put the chicken on the table.  </p><p>Dinner passed in a bit of a blur for Steve, who wanted to get Robin alone so they could talk. He was going to try to convince her that telling her parents was the best idea and they would be fine with it. That was a terrifying prospect Robin wasn’t easily convinced that she should try a different flavour of ice cream let alone come out to her parents. </p><p>He thanked Robin and her parents for the food and grabbed her hand and pulled her away towards her bedroom. She protested most of the way, telling him to slow down and whining. They were both panting from the sprint and stumble up the stairs as they sat on the bed. </p><p>“What the hell, Dingus? You’ve been acting weird all dinner, now that? What’s going on?” her eyes showed the beginning of hurt but flared in anger as she stared him down. </p><p>“Your dad cornered me before dinner.” He admitted. “He gave me a big speech about how you were hiding something and about how much he loved you and he didn’t care if you were into hard drugs,”  </p><p>Robin scoffed.  </p><p>“Pregnant... ” </p><p>“Highly unlikely!” she supplied. </p><p>“A republican...” </p><p>“The cheek!” </p><p>“Or a lesbian.” Steve finished. She was silent in front of him all the colour running out of her face like rain drops down a window. “He’s worried about you Rob. He doesn’t care. He just wants to know and there not to be any secrets.” Her mouth was opening and closing like she wanted to say something but couldn’t form the correct sounds. “I really think you should tell him. I don’t think it would change anything for him. He wouldn’t treat you any different or love you any less. It’s not unheard of to be part of a same sex soulmate couple you know that and they aren’t many around here but there are some. And your dad goes to Indianapolis for work all the time and there must be plenty more there.” Steve was aware he had word vomit but couldn’t seem to stop it. “It would make you feel better too, you’ve been saying you think he is acting weird lately this is probably why. He knows you have a secret and just wants to help, you know?” </p><p>“Oh god.” She whispered. “You really think I should tell him?” </p><p>“Yea I do. And if he is lying and that whole speech was bullshit you can come and live with me.” Steve told her, meaning every word. “But you won’t have to because he isn’t.” He started to say something else but Robin cut in.  </p><p>“Just.... Shut it Steve. For a minute, just... let me think OK?” she said voiced filled with panic and stress. </p><p>“Yea OK.” Came his quiet reply as he lay his back on the bed and waited. </p><p>After about thirty minutes of tense but focused silence, Steve had nearly counted all the little imperfections that covered her ceiling. He felt her lie down next to him and squeeze his hand. He turned his head, their eyes met and she nodded. </p><p>“You want me here?” he asked softly. </p><p>“No, I’ve got this.” Came the determined reply. </p><p>“Call me as soon as it’s done. Either way yea?” he urged. </p><p>“Yea. I will.” </p><p>Steve stood up to leave and they shared a fierce hug. Smiling once more before he was out the door, down the stairs and out in the cold night. As he reached his car he looked back seeing Robin enter their lounge through the window, he sent her all the love he could through the air then climbed in and drove away. </p><p>The phone in his house rang forty-five minutes after he got home. He sprinted from where he was to the little table practically shouting hello down the line, anxious to see how his best friend got on. </p><p>“Hey.” She said. And she didn’t continue straight away and Steve bit his tongue to stop himself demanding to know what happened. “It’s all good Steve. You were right. I think he knew. They still love me. And they are so excited to have ‘another daughter some day.’” He could almost see her eye roll regardless of how fond it was. “Thank you for telling me what he said. And helping me do this. My dad says he loves you and thank you and he will see you for dinner next week. On our day off.” She spoke slowly and carefully, her voice sounding rough like she had been crying. Though clearly for a good reason. Relief probably. </p><p>They chatted for a bit, but not to long knowing Steve had an his last opening shift for a while and Robin was out early. They said goodbye, Steve telling her he would miss her and Robin giving a quick and quiet ‘me too Steve.’ before hanging up. </p><p>The relief for his friend hit him then and  wiped him out. He had been on edge the entire time waiting for either a call or a distraught best friend turning up on his doorstep, and he was exhausted. He trudged up the stairs checked his alarm and uniform for the morning and crawled inside his bed.  </p><p>**** </p><p>Work was slow. Odd for a Saturday but it was. Maybe because no one, yes <em> no one </em> , want ice cream before 11am so why they opened at 9am like the rest of the mall he had no idea.  It was nearing 11.30 and he had had  four  customers.  ‘Customers’  was  a strong word ,  one was his mother’s friend asking after her and ordering a coffee, and one other ate  three  free samples then promptly left.  He was secretly thanking the higher powers it wasn’t Erica Sinclair because  <em> she </em> wouldn’t have stopped at three. The manager, Todd, was in today at lunch, and would take Steve off for his break, but then he would predictably spend all afternoon watching Steve from the office not helping when the rush came in. He was a jerk like that.  </p><p>So at 11.55 when he strolled in Steve had cleaned all the surfaces at least 6 times and had topped up everything for when he came back. Todd nodded to him and waved him off. Steve took off his hat and grabbed his lunch from the break room and rushed out of the shop. He wanted air if he was stuck in there till 5pm.  </p><p>As he stepped outside, he spotted a cap, curls and a bike being hurled at the bike rack. </p><p>“Dustin?” he shouted towards the curly haired teen. </p><p>The hat snapped towards him a grin that’s all teeth stretched across his face.  “Steve! STEVE! Over here.” </p><p>Steve laughed. “I know man I saw you first. Come on, its lunch, we are eating over there.” He gestured to the green area behind the mall with one tree and a few dead looking flowers. Star Court was not one of making the area looking natural. All neon lights and stuff, not green spaces. </p><p>Dustin trotted over to him and then they walked together towards the dry patch of grass. “What you doing here man? I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow.” </p><p>“I wanted to surprise you so told you I wouldn’t be back until then.” He smiled at him and Steve affectionately rolled his eyes. “It’s great right? I am an amazing friend.” </p><p>“Yea, buddy you are.” Steve quickly whipped off Dustin’s hat and ruffled his hair. The smaller boy jumped for his hat pulling an outraged face as he grabbed it back and set it back on his head furiously. “How was camp?” </p><p>Dustin immediately started talking animatedly about his science camp talking about things Steve didn’t understand and people he had never heard of. It made him smile to have his smallest best friend back and chatting to him. A warm feeling spread across his chest like his family was back. He felt his shoulders loosen with tension he didn’t know was there and a small smile on his face he was sure would be there until he went to sleep. </p><p>“Steve? Earth to Steve? I asked you question.” Dustin brought him back to earth. </p><p>“Huh? Sorry man just thinking how great it is you’re back.” </p><p>“Well that makes it okay then. I did ask though what’s new with you?” the curly haired teen looked at him and Steve didn’t know where to start. So he just rolled up his right sleeve and showed Dustin the skull now forever marking his shoulder. </p><p>“Dude. What the hell?” Dustin exclaimed. “Not only do you find your soulmate and its not the first thing you say, but you get a tattoo with them? So uncool.” </p><p>A huge sigh brings Dustin back from his tiny teen rage, “I thought you would be happier, you know finding the one girl who you would spend the rest of your life with to be honest. I think I would be.” </p><p>“I didn’t find them. It just showed up Dustin. They got it with out even thinking about me.” Steve explained and some how he knew what was coming next. </p><p>“What chick gets a tattoo like that?” Dustin asked exactly what he thought he would. </p><p>“None I know of Dustin. Which is why I am pretty sure my soulmate isn’t a... Well they’re not a....” Steve struggled. He wasn’t sure why. Now he knew why it took Robin more than thirty minutes to make her decision from the night before. </p><p>“Not what?” </p><p>“A girl.” Steve said quietly as he looked up to the sky. </p><p>“What? How can they not be a girl?” the younger boy asked. “Well if they're not a girl what are they? An alien?” </p><p>“Of course that’s where your mind goes.” He mutters. “No idiot. They are a <em> guy.” </em> </p><p>Dustin looks like a fish trying to breath on land the way his mouth was moving. He shook his head a bit as Steve held his breath. </p><p>“Well isn’t that a revelation.” He looked ecstatic now. “I can’t wait to be your wingman now. Its going to be even cooler.” </p><p>Steve laughed so loud it made Dustin jump a little. Then leaned over and said “Apparently, I don’t need help.” He finished with a wink. </p><p>Dustin shouted and raved and demanded explanations as Steve laughed so hard his sides hurt. He ended up explaining the last three days in as much detail and in pg-13 way, as he shoved his lunch down his throat. By the time he had finished his break was up and Dustin was impressed and getting all protective. </p><p>“I need to meet the Brad, make sure he is okay, you know? Not taking advantage of you man.” He puffed out his chest trying to look bigger and Steve nearly laughed again but managed to cover it with a cough. </p><p>“I gotta get back to work. See you tomorrow?” he said pulling up the smaller boy and walking back towards the mall. “Bring the nerds for a swim after work. Around 4?” </p><p>“Of course. We are on.” He waved as he walked towards his bike. Steve watched him ride off and then turned back to another four and a half hours of the ice cream rush, knowing he would hate nearly every second.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. :) I am a bit in love with Frank. I came out once. Its hard. Glad I did though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everything Just Clicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy belated Fourth of July, if that's what you celebrate I hope you had a good day. There if a bit of Homophobia here, buts its mainly because someone is misinformed I think, but its there. Thanks for those people who left comments its really nice to hear people like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 4 o'clock on the dot the nerds turned up. He had managed to clean up the pool and changed from work in loose swim shorts and a white tee. The boys and El piled into his house, shouting hi as they went, and he waved to Hopper out of the door as he drove away.  </p><p>He turned and followed the noise and saw Dustin, Lucas and Mike pulling off T-shirts and shoes as fast as they could ready to jump in the water. Will was sat on a sun lounger toeing off his worn out sneakers and El was staring at the diving board. Steve froze knowing she did this nearly every time she came round, didn’t make it any easier when she did.  </p><p>He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “They’re gone, all the bad is gone. You shut the gate. It’s done.” </p><p>Brown eyes looked into his. And nodded. She turned away from him and sat down next to Will. She was still tense, typically she would be for about half an hour but he had said what he needed to. As he watched the quiet two of the group, a huge splash and a screech sounded across the yard, Steve’s head whipped around but relaxed as he saw a furious Dustin flailing in the pool and Mike and Lucas laughing at him from the side. </p><p>Steve went to get snacks from the house, he would order pizza around 6 to get them out and dry before they had to go home, but whilst he and Will, who hardly ever swam, sat on the deck they would need snacks. He rooted around in cupboards looking for something to satisfy his salty craving, like right now, as he did the final knock on the door he was expecting sounded. He could hear the roar of the blue Camaro pulling away before Max had even made it into the house. </p><p>“Hi Max.” he smiled. She looked almost happy to see him when he let her in. “You can change upstairs. The boys and El are all outside.” As he gestured to the door however El walked through it with her bags. </p><p>“Thanks Steve, we will change now.” She said reaching for Max’s hand. </p><p>“Go in the first room in the left. Has a shower for when you are done.” He told them as they climbed the stairs. </p><p>He found some olives, some pickles and some chips with some dip and carried his discovery out to the deck. Will raised an eyebrow at the olives and pickles but happily tucked into the chips and dip. Steve started to munch through them all enjoying the sound of his pool being used for good. </p><p>The girls came out in their costumes and towels dropped only just before jumping in blushes crept across their faces as they did. They broke the surface laughing and splashing each other with in moments, making the boys scramble to join in. They shouted, screamed and messed about for a few minutes before they seemed to decide on something. Then all of a sudden Lucas was on Max’s shoulders and Mike was on Dustin’s and they began to wrestle with each other. El was shrieking with glee from the edge of the pool, as she splashed the grappling kids trying to put them off. Will and Steve shouted encouragement from the side cheering on their friends.  </p><p>They played four games swapping who was on the other shoulders before Dustin declared that the winner of this match would be the champions. All five kids in the pool got serious making their ready positions, El had acquired a wooden board from somewhere making her splashing much more aggressive, and they signaled Steve to count them in.  </p><p>“3, 2, 1, FIGHT!” he yelled at them up on his feet, Will had followed him up shouting tips to Mike who was once again on Dustin’s shoulders. El drenched Max her hair sticking to her face as she twisted Mike’s arm around and shoved forward. Lucas had decided that she was better wrestling than him and Steve was inclined to agree. Mike’s foot shot out catching Lucas in the shoulder and Steve thought they were going down.  </p><p>“Plant your feet, Lucas!”  he yelled, which is hard in a pool but the teen managed it and kept Max above water. This time the tidal wave hit Mike and he complained about water in his eyes making Max cackle. She urged Lucas forward and gave an almighty shove to her oppositions shoulders and they started to tip backward, with little to stop it was inevitable. However, just as Max started to celebrate, two things happened. Dustin kicked out a leg and managed to pull Lucas off balance and Mike grabbed on to anything he could, which by some terrible coincidence was Max’s costume and pulled her down with him.  </p><p>The three spectators froze as all four teens tumbled into the water. They came up for air and seemed to be shouting angrily at each other already without pausing to take a breath.  </p><p>“What the hell, Mike?” Max all but screamed at him.  </p><p>“Dustin you little cheat! You aren’t allow to do that!” Lucas shouted.  </p><p>“My god I didn’t mean to grab <em> that!”  </em>Mike moans like he is the one that should be upset. </p><p>Dustin just tried to back away.  </p><p>“What? What did you grab Mike?” Lucas turned on him now, “Keep your hands off my girlfriend!” He growled.  </p><p>“I can handle this myself, Lucas.” Max said shoving him out of the way.  </p><p>Steve suddenly woke up and stepped in “HEY, stop all of you!” Four sets of eyes turned to him three of them furious and one slightly fearful, and he put his left hand on his hip and it clocked out without him realising and he leveled a finger at them.  </p><p>“Mike apologise now, Dustin too. Lucas Max doesn’t need your help and he caught her costume on the way down, so calm down. Boys you lost deal with it” He waited. “Well?” he folded his arms and tipped the other hip out.  </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“Sorry.”  </p><p>“Sorry.” Lucas was the last one to Max as she muttered “Idiots”  under her breath at all three of them.  </p><p>“Great now play something else before you turn into bratty children again.” He huffed at them as he turned back to his chair. </p><p>Another half an hour passes before Steve came over and put his feet in the pool. It’s cool in comparison to the late afternoon heat, and he sighed then, started to talk to El and Max. </p><p>He was laughing at something Max said when he heard the war cry behind him. He saw Lucas, Mike, Dustin and Will running full pelt towards him. The three wet boys collided with him whilst Will pushed them all to make sure they made it in. They hit the water in a tangle of teenage gangly limbs and Steve’s strong ones.  </p><p>“You little shits!” Steve shouted, laughing as he did. “My hair.” He groaned. He pulled off his tee and threw in on the side and leapt for the three teens in the pool. They tried to scramble out of the way but he caught Mike’s and Lucas’s feet in each hand and pulled them under the water. They came up laughing as Steve rustled their hair.  </p><p>They were all silenced by one words from El. “Tattoo.” She was pointing at his arm and Steve scolded himself that he hadn’t remembered to tell them. Tense Steve ran a hand through he now sodden hair.  </p><p>“Er, yeah. I can explain. Just let me get out.” As he did Max did the same snatching her towel and running into the house leaving the rest of them stunned.  </p><p>Steve started after her but El stopped him. “Explain.” She pointed to the boys. “I talk to Max.”  </p><p>So for the fourth time in as many days he found himself explaining what the hell was going on. And once again he was met with outrage. What a prick, and who does he think he is? Will was smiling, a small thing but like he had realised something, Lucas was pissed at his soulmate but Mike was silent.  </p><p>“Your soulmate is a <em> boy? </em>” He asked and Steve nearly flinched, he was pretty sure Will did, which he stored away for another time. “That’s not right, it’s kinda weird. And not good weird.” Mike’s tone was venomous. Everyone stated at him mouths open but Steve just sighed.  </p><p>Everyone he had told so far had taken it really well he was waiting for someone to act like this.  </p><p>“Yea Mike. I am pretty sure he’s a boy.” He said. “And ya know what? I can’t help it. I don’t give a shit either. This is who I am, it shouldn’t matter who I love or who my soulmate is because I am still me.” He was edging closer to Mike with each word. He was trying not to be angry but he had protected these kids with his life and loved them like family, if he thought he could be an ass about it then he could fuck off. “I don’t care who told you it wasn’t okay because they are wrong Mike. No one should be told who they can and can’t be with. Whether that’s sex or race or anything else its….  It’s…  it’s bullshit!” Steve used his sisters own words against the teen.  </p><p>He was shaking with anger and he had backed Mike up against the wall. He felt a hand on his arm.  </p><p>“What?” he snapped. Dustin started to pull him away from Mike as Steve shook.  </p><p>“You are right, Steve. Okay? The rest of us think the same as you. But you gotta back off and cool down.” He said voice soothing. “Mike can get lost if he want to be a prick…” </p><p>“Language, Dustin.” </p><p>“and I am sure El will be thrilled to learn how he feels.” Dustin finished decisively.  </p><p>The colour ran from Mike face as he realised what had been said to him. Steve turned to look at the other kids. Lucas, he would deny it to the moon and back if anyone asked him, was wiping a tear from his eye smiling and Will looked in awe of him. He climbed out of the pool and went into the house in search of a towel dripping all over the floor. He grabbed one from the pile of clean washing he was going to sort out later. As he did he heard the girls from by the phone.  </p><p>“Yea see you in five minutes. I’m fine.”  </p><p>There was a pause before Max continued.  </p><p>“No Billy I just don’t feel well. Please just come and get me?... Thank you.” She sighed and hung up the phone.  </p><p>“Hey, you alright kid?” Steve asked all thoughts of Mike forgotten. He walked up to them and Max seemed to visibly pale.  </p><p>“It’s nothing I am fine.” She snapped.  </p><p>“Come on Max. You can talk to me you know that.” He tried again. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </p><p>“No…  I just…  It’s just…” she grappled for the right words. “I thought I had seen it before. Your tattoo.” She whispered and Steve had to strain to hear her. “But I was wrong.” She finished quickly.  </p><p>Steve wasn’t sure she was telling the truth but didn’t push it. Something had bothered her. But she wasn’t going to tell him, he would have to trust that if he needed him she would tell him.   </p><p>The girls went upstairs and changed as he saw Mike fleeing out the front door. He sighed knowing he should stop him but didn’t have it in him today. He would try again another time. He went back outside to check on the other teens and the mood was somber.  </p><p>“He’ll be back.” He told them. “I’ll sort it guys. I’m sor...” </p><p>“No.” a soft voice spoke behind him. “You don’t have to say that. He does.” Will had a determined look on his face. “You had every right to say that stuff and I am glad you did. We all are.” He finished by glancing at Lucas who nodded. Then all three boys move at once and engulfed Steve in a wet hug. Steve had huge love for these little, not so little anymore, nerds and he wasn’t going to loose one. He really hoped Mike would come around. For all of their sakes.  </p><p>Once again he heard the rumble of the camero and he rushed to the door to try and see Max out. When he got there however they were already pulling away. He sighed and listened to it rumble off when a hand touched his tattoo.  </p><p>“5%” said El looking in his eyes.  </p><p>“Yea. I think that he thinks that too El. Whoever he is.”  </p><p>“Mike gone?” she asked.  </p><p>“Ah.” He tried not to groan as he turned to face her. “He said something not nice El. I got angry and told him how it is. If he feels that he shouldn’t be here.” She looked torn. “And he left, so that means he thinks the things that aren’t fair, that he thinks I shouldn’t have my soulmate. But I will talk to him and try and sort it out. Soon. I promise.” Steve said the last two words with conviction knowing they would mean he had to do it, for her as well as himself. </p><p>They went back outside after a few moments and Steve shouted “Let’s get pizza.” And the nerd herd cheered.  </p><p>**** </p><p>The next week and a bit passes in a blur and the only few things of any note happened.  </p><p>One: Nancy physically dragged Mike to his house to apologise for being ‘an idiot’. Nancy said she was ashamed of him and if he said anything like that again she would shoot him. She gave him a fierce hug and then dragged her mortified brother away again.  </p><p>Two: Jonathan stopped by and told him he really appreciated what he said to Mike, which Steve thought was odd, but Jonathan said his brother needed to hear it. Couldn’t say why but it really helped him. He was emotional saying the whole thing in his shy manner, and Steve hugged him before he left.  </p><p>Three: at Robins family dinner her dad took him to one side and thanked him for talking to her. And said if he needed anything at all he could always ask, and that he was always welcome there whether or not Robin was there. He told Steve to call him Frank. Once again there was hugging.  </p><p>So by the time the Thursday before his date rolled around he was looking forward to it and doing something different with someone else, a break from the monotony of every day life.  </p><p>He got home from the closing shift later than usual having stopped at the store to get some last minute supplies for his lunch the next day. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter and started to make lunch when he glanced into the hall. And saw their answering machine blinking.  </p><p>He stopped what he was doing and plodded over. He hit play and listened.  </p><p>“Hi, this is a message for Steve.” It took him a second to place the voice but smiled as he did. “It’s Brad. I know you are working late this week but please call me as soon as you get this. I am in all evening.” He sounded off. Uncomfortable. Steve put it down to having to leave a message. “Okay. Thanks. Bye.” Then the machine cut off. Weird. Steve finished making his lunch found out Brad’s number and rang him back.  </p><p>“Hello?” the deep voice belonged to Brad not Jake when the phone was picked up.  </p><p>“Hey, it’s Steve. Everything okay? You sounded weird on the message.”  </p><p>“Yea. I am great. But I’m sorry.” He said. Steve waited but nothing else seemed to be coming so he spoke again.  </p><p>“That’s good. But what are you sorry for? What happened?” he waited again.  </p><p>“I finished my commission piece. Everyone loved it. It looked great. And then the guy came to pick it up. He gushed over it for ages Steve. But there was something about him Steve, I couldn’t put my finger on it. He went to leave and I chased him out of the shop. God it was embarrassing but I couldn’t let him leave.” The longer Brad spoke the more Steve’s stomach sank. He knew what was coming. “His name is Joe. And he has my scars. I found my soulmate Steve. I am so sorry. I really like you but this? It’s a whole different level. Everything just….clicks.” </p><p>“I am so happy for you Brad. Like stupidly happy.” And the funny thing was, he was happy for him. Yea Brad was great but he found his soulmate. Steve wasn’t getting in the way of that. “Could you tell me about it? What happened and how it felt? My parents don’t talk about it. Never have. I’m not even sure if they are soulmates. I don’t know what to expect.” He asked sheepishly.  </p><p>“God, really you haven’t spoken to anyone about it? That sucks. Parents are supposed to tell you what to do if you think you have met yours.” He sounded pissed not <em> at </em>  Steve but  <em> for </em> him. “You know about the scars right? But what about the touching?”  </p><p>“Err…  the what?” Tommy and Carol were soulmates and same with Nancy and Jonathan but no one spoke to him about what to do if he found his. And touching? What was he supposed to touch?  </p><p>“Don’t sound so terrified. So I ran after Joe and I saw the scar on his temple. My scar. My hand reached out before I realised what I was doing and he must have spotted his on my arms because he was doing the same. They say it seals it when you touch your own scar on the other person. And god its true. I was fascinated by him before but as soon as my fingers touched the scar, something just took off in me. He said it felt like an explosion. You have to touch your own. It’s like I wasn’t me until I had him. The world just seems better, whole like I could do anything.” Steve could hear the fondness and the smile in his voice.  </p><p>“Wow. That sounds amazing.” He replied. He was so excited to feel that himself. “Tell me about him.”  </p><p>And Brad did. He gushed and talked up his new soulmate and Steve could hear the love and adoration in his voice and he had only met him for around four hours, Steve smiled to himself as he talked. He was pretty sure the older man would have talked for hours about a man he had just met if he could.  </p><p>“God I am sorry. I am talking your head off. It’s just so exciting.” He stopped himself.  </p><p> “I'll let you get back to your evening. Thank you for telling me all that Brad it’s so exciting.” </p><p>“It’s OK Steve. Seriously I am sorry I was looking forward to this weekend. But… yeah. Now there is Joe.” He sighed. “I hope you find yours soon and knock some sense into him. And if you are ever in the bar keep an eye out for us yea?” </p><p>“Yea of course. You think Jake would still let me in if I showed up?” Steve asked feeling cheeky.  </p><p>“Yea man. He liked you. He works most weekends and will pass your name on to the others just incase.” He assured him it would be fine then said. “See ya Steve.” </p><p>“See you Brad.”  He hung up. And god did that feel like the end of something for Steve.  </p><p>He finished getting everything ready for the morning then turned off the lights as he headed up the stairs. As he reached the top he turned back and raced down the stairs. He picked up the phone once more and called Robin.  </p><p>“Hello, Buckley residence, Frank speaking.” Came a tired sounding voice on the other end.  </p><p>He looked at the little clock and winced. “Mr Buckley, I am so sorry I didn’t realise it was this late.” </p><p>“Steve is that you?” the older man said </p><p>“Yeah I am so sorry.” He repeated.  </p><p>“I told you to call me Frank my boy, and I will get Robin for you now. But if you could make it quick I would appreciate it.” He told him.  </p><p>“Of course…  Frank. Sorry again.” It felt weird. But good weird.  </p><p>“No problem. One moment please.” Steve heard the receiver being set down, then a few moments later being picked up again.  </p><p>“Steve? What’s wrong?” she sounded panicked  </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. Just wait for me when you finish work. I won’t be up early enough to catch you before you went. Want to organise a trip to the pool Saturday. And want you to come we both have it off.” He explained quickly.  </p><p>“Yeah of course I will wait. See you tomorrow, night Steve.” She sounded much more relaxed now.  </p><p>“See you tomorrow.” He parroted and hung up in the phone.  </p><p>**** </p><p>Steve was picking up Dustin, El and Mike, much to his anguish, and Robin was getting Will and Lucas. Max was getting a ride with her brother which made sense because he was working that day anyway. Steve had packed all the things he needed, and some extra stuff, carting round the nerds meant anything could happen. So what if he was a little over prepared? Three factors of sun cream for the late July heat, water and lunch for everyone sandwiches he had made on request. There was money for ice creams, snacks and pop too.  </p><p>They had complained about not going to Steve’s house, but he wanted not to be on watch the entire time and the public pools had life guards like Billy. So, he didn’t really care that he was shelling out seven whole dollars for them all to get in. He was looking forward to having them all together again, as the last time was a bit of a disaster. Mike had apologised again when he got in the car. He told him he had spoken to some ‘people’ and they had said it happens and that it’s okay. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about that but he had his family back so wasn’t complaining.  </p><p>Robin was already there when they pulled up chatting to Will about something and Lucas was walking over to them with Max by his side. He spotted the dark blue car across the lot and knew her brother was already at work. He pulled the hand brake on and everyone piled out. Robin shot Mike daggers as he approached but said nothing. She was pissed when she found out what he had said and called Nancy a ‘hard core crazy women’ when told the story of he visit with her little brother. They had spoken about Will but weren’t sure if their suspicions were correct yet so didn’t talk about it any more.  </p><p>Robin clapped her hands getting everyone’s attention and pointed towards the pool doors “Let’s go nerds.” She announced and they were off.  </p><p>Steve paid and headed on to the poolside. He found a quiet section, not for long, and pulled up four loungers. If they wanted any more the kids would have to find their own. Everyone went off to get changed but Steve just laid out his towel, kicked off his shoes and pulled his sun glasses onto his eyes. He was already dressed if he wanted to go in, he would only have to remove his shirt.  </p><p>He fished the sun creams out of his bag and laid them out in front of him. Factor twenty for Lucas, he refused anything higher and hated putting it on, thirty for Robin and himself, and fifty for the rest of the pasty kids. He wished there was higher for Max but no. The water was in the cool bag with the ice blocks, sandwiches and melty snacks. He put it under his sun lounger to keep it in the shade then started putting his own cream on. He kept his shirt in for now and would get Robin to get his back later. After a few minutes everyone walked over to where he was. They were laughing and joking as they came up. As at his house and every time they went swimming, the boys, minus Will, plus Max dumped their stuff and raced to the pool. Heather shout at them not to run but they mostly ignored her. El settled to his left and Robin to his right with Will perching on the other side of her. The kids played for ages and the four on the loungers got comfy. Robin pulled out a book, as did El, Will pulled out his sketch book and Steve closed his eyes.  </p><p>Every time the kids came over for a drink he fussed over them making sure they topped up sun cream and were being sensible. Then they would race off again, after the second time El joined them. Just as Steve was starting to feel hungry he noticed Heather getting of the lifeguard stand. He heard muttering a few seats down and saw a few mom’s, including Nancy’s and Mike’s, rearranging themselves and sitting in a much more ‘provocative’ way. He poked Robin.  </p><p>“Get a load of that.” He said nodding his head towards them.  </p><p>“Whose got them all hot and bothered?” She wondered as they both followed the ladies line of sight.  </p><p>Billy Hargrove walked onto the poolside and it looked like he had just walked out of a magazine. His skin was golden brown, his dusty blonde hair bounced and his ocean blue eyes were hidden behind yellow tinted aviators. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, because of course not, and he walked around like he owned the damn pool not like he worked here.  </p><p>Steve’s and Robins eyes met and both of them nearly rolled them out of their heads. As Robin turned back to look at Billy her hand shot out and grabbed Steve.  </p><p>“Fuck. Steve. Look at his arm.”  </p><p>“What? Why?” he asked but as soon as he did he saw it. There on his right shoulder muscle at the top of his arm was a tattoo. A skull. A skull, a shitty skull smoking for fucks sake. The same skull that now graced Steve’s shoulder with its presence.  </p><p>Billy Hargrove was Steve’s soulmate.  </p><p>“Well fucking hell.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So he knows who it is now!!! Hope you liked it. Angry Steve and shitty Mike included. He just doesn't understand it but Nancy set him straight.  Leave me a comment if you like! I spent far too long watching the season three trailer to get the last bit at the pool right. Can you tell?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Do It Gently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all your comments and Kudos! I can't believe that you guys actually like this! (zero self confidence over here). I loved writing this chapter I hoped you enjoy reading it just as much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It can’t be the same right?” Robin whispered furiously at him. “It must just be similar. Your soulmate cannot be the guy who gave you a scar, with a fucking plate. Not like in a soulmatey way!” </p><p>He didn’t know what to think.  </p><p>“It looks the same Steve.” Will said. “If I can get closer, I can draw it?” he suggested and Steve’s took notice. “Then we could compare?” </p><p>“Yeah. Do that Will. Just don’t draw attention.” He said knowing that this was the only idea any of them could formulate right now. They, and he especially, didn’t have the brain power to go for anything else.  </p><p>“I can’t do that even if I try, Steve. No one ever looks at me.” He had a sad little smile as he walked away and snuck around the pool. They watched as he sat on the right of Billy and started drawing. Not a soul looked at him. </p><p>“It’s a mistake, right?” he said. “You are supposed to feel something good when you see them, not like hate them and beat them to a pulp whilst they try to protect their friends.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde. “He smashed a plate over my head.” He said, still in utter denial. “We touched and it didn’t feel like anything so it can’t be right? Right? We touch all the time in basketball he is always there pushing me and shit? So <em> He </em> isn’t, it's just similar.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince but he was sure that neither he or Robin believed it. </p><p>“You didn’t touch your scars. So, it won’t have worked yet. Dad said you do it at the same time, feel the draw of it when one reaches the other will reach out too because it’s trying to join your souls.” She told him. “But if you weren’t touching with that intention then nothing would have happened.” </p><p>So, Steve just stares at who is probably his soulmate. At Billy Hargrove. The guy who has been nothing but a bit of a dick to him since he arrived. Who cannot be gay, right? That guy cannot be gay. He is always with a different girl. Everyone talked about him at school, about all the stuff he has apparently done and who with. He is a player through and through. But the <em> universe </em> thinks they should be together? Steve and Billy? Really?  </p><p>Robin put her hand on his knee, to stop it jumping, but she couldn’t hold his hands to stop them shaking. He picked up a bottle and tossed it quickly between his palms trying to hide what they were doing moments before. </p><p>Will sat back down next to him, god he really didn’t draw attention, and showed them the picture. They froze as they stared at it. It looked the same. Tentatively, Will lifted Steve’s right sleeve and put the drawing next to it. The shaping wasn’t perfect and had obviously been done in a hurry, but there was no doubt, it was the same. </p><p>“No, I still don’t believe it. Could you… maybe... check one more thing for me?” Steve asked Will. “Please?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course. What is it?” the shy teen replied. </p><p>Steve lifted his shirt and showed Will his scar on his pec. “Can you see if he has this? I have only given my soulmate two and the other would be under that ridiculous mop of a hair do.” </p><p>The boy wordlessly got up and melted into the crowd again. Both he and Robin watched and held their breath. As he drew closer Will paused to look at Billy. Clearly Will couldn’t get what he wanted from the angle he was at because he moved around the life guard chair trying to blend in. </p><p>After a second though, Billy spotted him. The older boy pointed at Will and said something, Will shook his head. Steve couldn’t tell what Billy was saying but Will was only answering with shy, hurried movements. Steve was about to get up to help, to tell him to leave Will alone, when Max swam up to them. She levelled Billy with a serious stare and he, instantly, waved Will off. His smaller shy friend practically sprinted around the pool, Steve was sure he would’ve if Billy wasn’t such an asshole about banning rule breakers, and sat back down with the eldest two of the group.  </p><p>“You okay?” Steve asked checking him over and Robin pushed at him.  </p><p>“He hasn’t got any injuries Dingus. Chill.” She berated. </p><p>“Yea.” Will panted. He was breathless and stressed and Steve felt like a jackass. He steeled his expression and turned face on to Steve. “It’s there Steve. I saw it. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Hey, if I can’t apologise to you for stuff you definitely can’t say sorry to me, Will. Not about something you have no control over. And thanks. Can’t have been easy to spot that.” He ruffled the teens hair and smiled gently. </p><p>“Now what?” he continued to the witnesses of his life being turned upside down again. Twice in as many weeks. Hell. </p><p>They all watched Billy as he scolded someone else for bombing into the pool. Several more minutes passed in silence.  </p><p>Just when Steve thought he might as well go home and decide he would never have a soulmate like his Aunt Mable, when finally, someone spoke up. </p><p>“Max.” It was barely a whisper but Will was staring straight at her. </p><p>Max. That made sense at least. She had freaked at his house when she had seen his tattoo, faking an illness and fled homeward with her brother. Of course she had seen it.  On both of them. She came to the pool with Billy a lot to meet Lucas, and mostly, from what he understood, got in free as well. A fact that, on his first learning it, surprised Steve, that her brother would talk his sister into the pool without paying again and again. Lately, she had been talking about Billy more and not in a totally shitty way, like she used to. Subtlety at first, just to El, about things they had done <em> together,  </em>then more, like how he had taken her to the diner and they had talked about Lucas, Steve over heard this one when she was telling the boy in question.  </p><p>Other little things he picked up on too. Like how he had stepped in and defended Max when his father accused her of lying. She was lying to him as well, terribly apparently, but Billy had stepped in and confirmed her story. She said he was still an asshole, but he was tr he had dropped whatever he was doing to pick her up the other week too. </p><p>So yeah. He needed to talk to Max. He nodded to Will in agreement, as Robin seemed to concur with his assessment as well. </p><p>“When they get out for food, I will get Max to come with me to buy drinks.” Steve said and then continued to explain his plan. Which, to be honest, wasn’t very complicated, it was more like just ask her what she knew. He had a few questions in his head but he was sure more would pop up when he actually started to ask them. </p><p>Twenty minutes of hard-core fretting like a little bitch later, the kids got out of the pool. He handed out sandwiches and water, threw sun cream at them all, uncaring of the choruses of ‘Seriously?’ and ‘again?’. They all finished their waters quickly, as he had predicted, then he set the plan in motion. </p><p>“Who wants more drinks?” he said.” You can have whatever you want!” </p><p>The kids fired orders at him and he ‘pretended’ to look confused and over whelmed. “Man, I can’t remember all of that.” He told them. “Max come with me and remember that lots order,” he gestured at the soggy boys, “and I will remember this half, yeah?” he pointed to the dry half and El, who was back one the lounger. </p><p>Max looked shocked but nodded anyway. If Steve chose someone to help him it wasn’t often her. He was aware he usually chose Dustin then if not him Will. It’s just how it went. Dustin had the cheek to look put out but Steve just rolled his eyes at the boy who had basically become his brother. </p><p>“Sure.” She said then started gathering orders from the boys. Steve did the same getting orders from his half, then rooted in his bag for his wallet. Pulling out a few bills he stood and walked with Max towards the booth. </p><p>“So,” Steve started. Max seemed to stiffen like she now knew this was a set up. “We need to talk MadMax.” </p><p>“You’ve seen it.” Is all she said. She stared at her feet and Steve felt guilty for it. But he also really needed to know somethings so buried the feeling.  </p><p>“Yeah. He walked past us earlier. It’s hard to miss when he is walking around like some beach bum without a shirt.” Steve explained. “That’s why you left the other week at my house right?” he asked tentatively. “You recognised it?” </p><p>“Yep. I did. He got it about 5 weeks ago. Was so proud. Found somewhere that would <em> ink </em> him,” she rolled her eyes her and put on a voice that he thought was supposed to be Billy but he wasn’t convinced. “and all I could say was ‘you chose that?’ so he punched me in the arm and made me pasta carbonara, my favourite.” </p><p>“Why did he get it? Does he not care about his soulmate?” then he added quietly, “About me?” </p><p>“I can’t tell you that Steve. It’s private. If he wants to tell you when he finds out then he can. But it’s not my story to tell.” She told him with a look of pure seriousness on her eyes that chilled Steve to the bone. What the hell was that bad that she wouldn’t share? </p><p>“Okay, I will ask him that.” So, he changed tact and went for a different line of questioning, thankfully the line for the snack shack was pretty long, as it was a hot day and lunch time so they had time to talk without rushing. “But he always has a different girl in his arm Max. Why would I be his soulmate? Why not some hot cute girl like the ones he chases around?” </p><p>“You see many gay people here Steve? Even if I knew the answer to that question, which I don’t by the way, would he really flaunt the fact he was gay <em> here?” </em> she waved her arms around, gesturing to the small town that had always been his home. “He might have done in Cali if he went to the right place but again, I don’t know.” </p><p>She had a point. He had only told a handful of people and one of them had acted like a total dick. They were friends, supposedly and Mike was a kid. Steve couldn’t imagine what would happen if an adult with that same shitty opinion found out. </p><p>“What do you think he will do when I tell him?” Steve asked her. Poor kid she was only supposed to be helping him get drinks. </p><p>“Again, you are asking the wrong person. We hang out more now sure, but I don’t know him that well. He’s my step brother not my best friend.” She pauses thinking about whether to say the next thing or not. Steve can see the indecision on her face. “But I hope it’s good. His reaction. For you, I really hope it’s good.” </p><p>Steve stood stunned for a moment, watching the newest member of the Party, minus Robin, really wish him well. </p><p> “You are a great guy Steve. He would be lucky to have you. I hope he realises that, and doesn’t fuck it up.” She smiled. “He tries to fuck good things up. On purpose. Don’t let him.” </p><p>Steve’s heart swelled with too much emotion. “Thanks Max.” he managed to croak out before he coughs to cover all the emotions he was totally <em> not  </em>getting overwhelmed by. </p><p>They were pretty close to the front of the queue now. “Okay, last question. For now, anyway. I may need tips later down the line. You do seem to know him better than anyone.” He told her and she grinned a small thing but it made her eyes shine the brightest blue. “How the hell do I tell him?” </p><p>“Just do it gently. Really gently. And please give him time. It’s going to be a shock.” Her eyes plead with Steve saying things her mouth won’t. Steve can see it there, the silent demand. ‘Don’t hurt him.’ </p><p>“Okay Max. I can do that.” He said answering all questions asked of him at that moment. “Jesus Christ, what did everyone want?” </p><p>And Max just laughed, then reeled off the entire Party’s order to the teller. </p><p>**** </p><p>A few hours later, without consulting his decision-making friends, Steve had figured out what he wanted to do. He wasn’t going to tell Billy yet, but he wanted to know what was going on in his head. Why he got it? He wanted, as well, to see what Billy would <em> actually  </em>tell him. There was according to ‘soulmate lore’, that’s what Robin called it anyway, Steve thought it sounded weird, supposed to be some sort of draw between them. Looking back Steve had to admit he had always been fascinated by the slightly younger boy, but he would swear his fascination was through why he was a dick, not wanting their souls to be ‘forever bound’, Robins words again. </p><p>Steve had been watching the snack shack for the last forty-five minutes, waiting for a lull. So, when it came, he practically shot out of his chair into a line of just three other people. Robin and Will gaped at him when he looked back at them and he sent an apologetic smile their way, to which they both shook their heads and rolled their eyes affectionatly. </p><p>He grabbed two ice cold cokes from the store and wandered towards the life guard’s chair. His heart was in his mouth, his palms were sweating and not from the heat of the day. God he was nervous. He couldn’t quite put a reason on why. Sure, Billy was hot but before today had he really even cared what the other boy thought? He would’ve like to say no but he really wasn’t sure.  </p><p>After the fight he and Billy hadn’t seen much of each other, keeping out of one another’s way. They only really interacted during basketball. If Steve thought about it properly he was always impressed at how Billy handled the ball and often puffed out a breath when he scored an impressive basket. Whether the blonde thought the same of him though was totally different. Billy insisted on man marking Steve whenever he had the ball but that didn’t mean shit. Steve was the best player on the team bar Billy and the latter didn’t trust anyone else to stop him getting at the basket. Billy would shoulder check Steve sometimes in the hall then show off to Tommy and his other sad friends, Steve shuddered think that they used to be his friends. But that was just getting him riled up so Billy could get a reaction. Nothing soulmatey about it. He looked up and he was only a few feet from the chair now. He needed to get out of his head. He glanced quickly at the loungers where he had left Robin and Will hoping for some sort of show of support, but all he got were open-mouthed stares and apprehension in their eyes.  </p><p>Finally, he stopped in front of Billy.  </p><p>“Hey Hargrove.” He said and he could have sworn that whole pool quieted down. He knew at half the pool were openly staring and many more were watching behind shades and underneath hats. </p><p>“Harrington,” it was pretty much just a rumble of noise, it made Steve’s throat go a bit dry.He hardly even looked at him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” </p><p>Steve hadn’t really thought this far ahead. Which was pretty stupid. He thought Billy would just wave him off or flat out ignore him. He wasn’t expecting conversation. </p><p>“Err, it’s like totally hot, thought you could use a drink?” Steve stumbled over himself then held up the two drinks in offering. </p><p>Billy pointedly looked at his water just to left of his elbow. </p><p>“Oh, so I guess you don’t want this then?” he had managed to regain some of his cool and raised his eyebrows slightly in fake disbelief. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that now Harrington.” His tongue did that thing that used to make him roll his eyes, now it makes his knees a bit weak. “Some ice-cold Coke? How could I say no?” </p><p>Steve passed him the drink and watched him crack the seal and swig down two big gulps. He watched his adams apple bob and Steve mirrored the swallow but only to try to make it possible for him to breathe. </p><p>“Thanks. Now what can I help you with?” he said, ocean blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. </p><p>“We were just talking about your tattoo. It’s cool.” This pretty much physically hurt Steve to say. It wasn’t cool. It sucked. “What did your soulmate say? Did you choose it together?” </p><p>Billy tilted his head back and laughed. Steve was enchanted by the sound. It was supposed to come off care free, he thought anyway, but it sounded hollow and bitter. “Everyone round here knows; Billy Hargrove does <b> not </b> have a soulmate. Got all these myself Stevie boy.” He gestured to his scars; Steve’s eyes caught on his on Billy’s pec. </p><p>“Oh really? All of them?” he asked realising to late he sounded like a moron. </p><p>“Yeah. That’s how it works when you’re in the 5%.” Billy’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head. “Now get lost Harrington. I’m on duty here.” And just like that the conversation was over. The blonde’s attention had turned back to the pool, Steve was no longer interesting. </p><p>So, he turned away and walked back to his friends. He spotted the boys scrambling out of the pool speed walking towards him, he spied the fiery red hair still splashing about with El clearly not interested in what she already knew. He held a hand out to stay the questions the boys fired his way in quick succession, though they were all vibrating out of their skin. </p><p>He plonked himself down next to Robin and let out a shuddering breath. “That didn’t go to plan at all.” He sighed. </p><p>“Why did you talk to him anyway?” Dustin asked. And Steve’s eyes flicked around the group. Now, he loved these kids and would put his life on the line for them but god damn they couldn’t keep a secret. He glanced at Dustin hoping he understood it as ‘we will talk later’ then spoke to the rest. </p><p>“Just asking what it takes to be a life guard. Think it might be fun next year rather than being stuck inside with Robin all day.” Thankfully she understood what he was trying to do but still opened her mouth in shock horror, the girl can act. </p><p>“And what makes you think I like hanging out with you all day, Dingus?” she laughed and playfully shoved him in the shoulder. </p><p>Clearly satisfied that the information was dull and they had no reason to fret, they turned and went back to the pool. Dustin hovered. And Steve sighed, it was a heavy sound which only made the curly haired teen stay longer. </p><p>“I promise to tell you everything when everyone else has gone. In the car on the way home yea?” Steve locked him in a stare hoping it would convey his need for it to wait, to talk later, without so many prying eyes and ears. To Steve’s relief he nodded and turned to join his friends once more in the pool. </p><p>His two friends left either side of him just passed him a candy bar. They gave him time to process and form some conclusions about what had been said, and when he was ready, they let him speak. </p><p>“We were right. He definitely thinks he is in the 5%. Told me so.” He told them. “But he sounded so sad about it. Which I mean of course you would be. No one wants to know they don’t belong. When he laughed, it sounded dead. Just empty.” Steve had a terrible heavy feeling in his heart. He didn’t know how to fix it. Or maybe it was he needed to fix him. Fix Billy. Fill the empty inside him. </p><p>“I’m sorry Steve.” Will said quietly and Robin nodded next to him. </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” she asked. </p><p>“I am going to tell him. Or show him. Later when his shift is over. Someone give the kids a thirty-minute warning or we are leaving without them.” He needed to go home and figure out what he is going to say. He needs to eat too and ask Max what time his shift is up. All in all, it’s been a weird day so far.  </p><p>**** </p><p>Half an hour turned into a whole hour before Steve put his foot down and the kids scrambled to be where he demanded, it only took threatening to leave them all there. The rides were different on the way back this time Steve took Dustin, Max, El and Will because the last two were both going to Will’s house and Robin took the rest. </p><p>She wouldn’t let him leave without promising to call her when he had finished talking to Billy, he tried to say that Frank, still weird, would complain that it was late, but she said she would warn them. So, he agreed. Albeit reluctantly. </p><p>He dropped off Will and El first then he managed to get a time out of Max before she escaped the car. Billy got off at 7.30. The pool shut at 7 and they had to clean up after meaning he would walk to his car around then. Steve decided he was going to be fifteen minutes early, he did all this while his best friend was trying to physically injury him with a stare. They pulled up outside Dustin’s house before Steve spoke. </p><p>“It’s him Dustin. My soulmate. Its Billy Hargrove. He has my chicken pox scar and he has this stupid tattoo.” He told his friend who looked pretty shocked, and in total disbelief. “I know I didn’t believe it either. But trust me. We match.” </p><p>“Motherfucker!” </p><p>“Language Dustin.” </p><p>“No, that jerkhole doesn’t get you.” He screeched. “You are too good for him Steve. Too good.” </p><p>“I mean we don’t actually know what he’s like.” Steve started. </p><p>“Yes, we do Steve. He terrorised Max, attacked Lucas and nearly killed you. He doesn’t get you! No fucking way.” He was distraught. And Steve got it, but he didn’t have choice. </p><p>“Max said he had been better, and we had so much shit going on that night that we didn’t stop and think about what he might be feeling or why he acted that way.” Dustin made actions like he was going to interrupt but Steve ploughed on. “God damn I am not defending him, because it was shitty, shitty and wrong. But he did it for a reason, then you guys stole his car. He came into school looking way worse than what I gave him Dustin.” It’s like it was all just occurring to him now. How Billy had held his side in the hall, he refused to play skins for at least a week and he flinched a couple of times when Steve knocked his torso in practice. “Why do you think that is? I got one, maybe two, alright hits before he lost it but he came in to school broken.” Steve’s hand went to his hair, pushing it back away from his forehead. “It was wrong. But clearly there is something else going on.” </p><p>Dustin sat in pensive silence for a while and Steve just watched him, he always had to think about stuff, long and hard, whereas Steve made snap decisions, that often backfired, Dustin planned. He could almost see the boys brain work and he could read every thought and emotion on his face. </p><p>“I have to do this Dustin. He is my soulmate. I am not asking you to agree with me or like him, but just support me, please. I can’t do this without you.” He stopped short of begging but if the younger boy continued to resist, he could be sure he wouldn’t. </p><p>“I still think it’s a terrible idea but I support you. Not him, never him. But I have your back Steve, always.” Dustin finished and Steve nearly dissolved into his seat. Thank goodness. He needed to hear that. He hadn’t even realised he did, but now he had… it meant everything. </p><p>After a quick conformation he would tell anyone yet, Steve waved bye as his friend walked up to his house. He watched him in, you never know what he might find in the trash and decide to keep as a pet, then drove away as the door was closed. </p><p>Steve got home with a couple of hours to kill. He had driven round for a while trying to figure out what he was going to say he had a vague idea formed when he got home. </p><p>He needed to wash the hot day off himself so climbed into the shower. He had, what is known between him and Robin, a shower of life which brings everything back into perspective. It meant he was in there forever, as per the parameters of said shower, but you come out with a whole new lease of life. </p><p>He styled his hair for an age needing it to be just right, it took him nearly a whole hour to get it just right even after all that time he still one piece that would not go in its required space and kept flopping around everywhere. He made a decision to leave it or he would miss Billy or turn up naked. Neither would be ideal. </p><p>He grabbed an outfit out, denim shorts, and a loose-fitting tee. He thought he looked pretty good as he checked his watch. It was 7 o’clock. He went downstairs and got himself a quick drink and drove to the store. He brought a packet of Marlboro Reds and drove to the pool to wait for his soulmate. To wait for Billy. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now he has to wait! and so do you!! sorry!<br/>Let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Lost. I won.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys back again! up to chapter 9 in my folder now think it might be 12? though not sure still. Thank you for all your kind words kudos still can't believe you guys actually read this!<br/>I am proper nervous about this chapter! let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve got out of his car and closed the door behind him. He had parked a space down from Billy had and decided to stand between the two cars. This meant he </span>
  <span>wouldn’t</span>
  <span> be able to see Billy coming, but he was </span>
  <span>pretty sure</span>
  <span> Heather was still here too, so they would hopefully come out together, alerting him to their presence. His nervousness was in full flight now and he was doubting everything he had decided to do. Nothing made sense. He was finding it hard to form a thought let alone be able to form a sentence for when Billy did arrive. He had had a </span>
  <span>plan,</span>
  <span> he was going to talk all calm and sensible show him the tattoo and explain. There was no pressure. They would take it as slow or as fast as the other wanted. But now h</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>wasn</span>
  <span>’t</span>
  <span> so su</span>
  <span>re</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>Did he want Billy? Really? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had to believe there was something good in Billy, otherwise he was doomed. Doomed to a life where the other person </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> feel the same, or a life of awful fights because neither would bend to how the other wanted them to act, being unable to be a couple because of it all. He sank down his car door, head in his hands and sat on the floor. He leaned against the </span>
  <span>Bimmer</span>
  <span> door in despair. </span>
  <span>Maybe he</span>
  <span> could just forget about Billy. </span>
  <span>Maybe he</span>
  <span> could find someone like his Aunt or someone who had lost their soulmate early in life and try to make them happy. Not complete like soulmates were, but happy. He could make someone happy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had all but convinced himself that this </span>
  <span>wouldn’t</span>
  <span> work when he heard voices behind him. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>steeled himself to run away as he saw ratty sneakers stop in front of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice in one day Harrington?” he sneered. “You a creepy stalker now?”</span>
  <span> Billy just </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> resist a dig </span>
  <span>and it set Steve on edge before he had even said a word. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” it was a mistake. All of this was a mistake. “No I came to talk to you</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> you shit.” </span>
  <span>Probably not</span>
  <span> the best idea to insult the guy who can beat you to a pulp.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <span>me</span>
  <span>, dick?” he retorted. Much to Steve’s relief </span>
  <span>putting his hands deep into his shorts pockets.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve floundered. Again. He searched Billy’s face </span>
  <span>for any clue of what to do,</span>
  
  <span>and in the evening sun he saw the blondes hair was pushed back. Steve could see his own scar, the one Billy put there</span>
  <span>, peaking out of his hair line. </span>
  <span>“Where did you get</span>
  <span> that?” He said, pointing to it. God he really wanted to touch it but pulled his fingers back quickly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you gave me that.” He said, his tongue running across his teeth</span>
  <span>, “Or do you not remember our little fight?”</span>
  <span> Billy grinned.</span>
  <span> This was not where Steve wanted this conversation going.</span>
  <span> “We fought and you had my sister sedate me like a pussy. Then when I was out one of the fuckers marked me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was stunned. Billy thought someone had hurt him whilst he was unconscious? The younger boy </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know this but they had much bigger things to worry about that night. Plus no one would. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I do remember our fight. Though that’s not how it went.” Steve stood up now not wanting the Californian to have the upper hand. Not when Steve was </span>
  <span>actually taller</span>
  <span>. “No one touched you when you were out or when we left. We had other shit to do.” He crossed his arms in front of him and cocked a hip. “But I remember some asshole beating up a kid getting punched a few times then almost killing me.” Billy started to speak but Steve ploughed on. “In the process he broke a fucking plate over my head and that meant I had to have three stitches.” he tugged his hair up on the left of his forehead showing Billy a scar that matched his own. The younger boy stilled. And Steve </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> stop. “And you know, most peoples soulmates give them two or three scars, mine? They have given me loads over fifteen, I have honestly lost count. They have been through it and I doubt the would notice if one of mine showed up on them. I have only managed to give them </span>
  <span>two after all</span>
  <span>. This one,” he gestured to his head again, “and one here.” Steve pointed to his </span>
  <span>pec “</span>
  <span>From when I had chicken pox when I was eight.” Billy’s eyes flicked down to Steve’s covered chest and his hand ghosted his own chest in mirror of where Steve’s touched his own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was barely holding back from shouting in his face. “</span>
  <span>So imagine my surprise when a few weeks ago</span>
  <span> when</span>
  <span> I didn’t get a scar from them, no way they were clearly bored of getting in fights or whatever,” Billy took a step back and Steve followed him. </span>
  <span>“I got a fucking tattoo.”</span>
  <span> The boy before him stumbled back and hit his own deep blue car. “This tattoo!” he shouted that and wrenched up his sleeve showing Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> tattoo on Steve’s skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had lost all his colour from his golden skin and was fumbling around in his pockets. “No... It </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span>... You </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span>... He said...No!” Steve </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> hold it in anymore. Billy’s eyes were locked on his tattoo, Steve lifted his hand and reached for his scar on the blondes head. Billy seemed to panic even more as he spotted the movement, but he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> reach for any of him own scars on Steve’s skin. Instead he lashed out, batting Steve’s arm away, and used his right hand to shove Steve backwards</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  <span>He turned, yanked open his car door, dove in, started up and tore out of the lot. Leaving Steve to just </span>
  <span>gawk</span>
  <span> after him, hand still raised slightly at his side. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s words came back to him, ‘gently</span>
  <span>’,</span>
  <span> well that was anything but. “FUCK!” he shouted in to the sky, kicked the floor and stomped back to his car. He hit his hands against the door three times, so hard his they tingled afterwards. That </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  
  <span>have got</span>
  <span> much worse. But at least no one got punched, just shoved. He smoked a cigarette on the way home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rang Robin. He had promised but they had a terribly </span>
  <span>stilted</span>
  <span> conversation, no matter how hard she tried, Steve </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> talk. He managed to explain he fucked up and shouted at Billy, and that he had shown him the scars and the tattoo but every time Robin asked if he was okay, he stayed silent or gave a clipped ‘I’m fine’ in reply. He would see her tomorrow at work anyway and there was no way this would be allowed to continue </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> she could wait to have the whole story until then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> hungry and went up to bed at around 8.30 and lamented his life. Laying down with a </span>
  <span>rather dramatic</span>
  <span> huff, he was lost and had no idea what to do. He knew he needed to make it right but honestly how he could come back from that terrible first try? When he thought back to earlier he realised what he had seen in Billy’s eyes, </span>
  <span>marring</span>
  <span> his handsome features. It was terror. Not just mere fear, no, he was terrified. Surely Steve </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> provoked that surely there was something else? What was he mumbling about too?</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘He said</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ who was he? And what had they said to add to Billy’s belief he was in the 5%? He kept replaying how it could it have gone differently. There were so many different things he could have said. Like ‘I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> think </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> in the 5% Billy’ or ‘You know,</span>
  
  <span>I think </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> know your soulmate’ maybe even ‘I need to talk to you about something important’. He had a whole speech in his head now of how amazing he could have been had he not lost his temper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifted in his bed, he knew from experience, he was an idiot and a pretty shitty boyfriend but he thought he was kind at least. Now anyway, sure once he had been just like Billy in how he presented himself, but he had changed for the better since Nancy. Now he cared about people who cared about him and tried to put others and their feelings before himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved his hands behind his head and sighed. </span>
  <span>There was just something about Billy though. He always rubbed him up the wrong way. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>just </span>
  <span>made </span>
  <span>him mad, a reaction he </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> felt since the early days of Nancy and Jonathan, when he </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> process the hurt any other way. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> get like that any more. Sure</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> when Mike was a prick a few weeks ago he had been angry but </span>
  <span>that was because </span>
  <span>he had a unfortunate opinion and he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know any better. Billy </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> even do anything tonight</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>not really yet Steve had flipped</span>
  <span>, t</span>
  <span>otally lost </span>
  <span>his calm and control, and told Billy in the worst way possible. By shouting in his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned, rubbed his hands over his eyes and tried to sleep. He knew it would be a long while before he eventually dropped off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Work the next day was hell. Robin was </span>
  <span>on him the second he arrived demanding all details. </span>
  <span>She looked </span>
  <span>more and more</span>
  <span> disappointed with him the longer he explained. He hung his head at the end feeling like the disappointment was the least he deserved.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that sucks. You suck Steve. Can </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> put a point on the board for that?” she asked him.</span>
  <span> He felt his heart drop out of his chest and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. He could handle her being pissed but disappointment was so much worse. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She saw all of this of course and smiled gently. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>We’ll</span>
  <span> figure something out together. </span>
  <span>And next time it will go better. I promise.” She patted his arm and dragged him out to sell ice cream.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The start of the afternoon passed with every other sentence starting with a </span>
  <span>more and more</span>
  <span> crazy idea. </span>
  <span>In the end they both just repeated sentences like ‘What if you... No that won’t work’ and </span>
  <span>‘maybe I could...</span>
  <span>nah</span>
  <span> that’s stupid’ until Steve had given up. </span>
  <span>To his </span>
  <span>complete</span>
  <span> surprise</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he was sad. Sad he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know how to fix it, sad that he had hurt Billy and sad they </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> taken the next step towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Robin complained he was scaring away customers but Steve just </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  
  <span>snap out of it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin left a</span>
  <span>t three</span>
  <span> leaving him</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>finish up</span>
  <span> the shift</span>
  <span> alone. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> like the nerds knew his schedule, which they </span>
  <span>probably did</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>because Max and Will turned up </span>
  <span>just </span>
  <span>over an hour</span>
  <span> into his solo stint.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Will threw him an apologetic glance as they stepped through the door, and </span>
  <span>Max</span>
  <span> charged at him </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>finger pointing right at him</span>
  <span>. She looked like a girl on fire, hair flying everywhere, angry red face </span>
  <span>and just </span>
  <span>totally pissed off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened </span>
  <span>asshole</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>” she raged at him. He scanned around the store but thankfully it was weirdly quiet for this time on a Sunday. </span>
  <span>With only around forty minutes left on his shift most people were </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> home with families which is why he always volunteered for it, having no family to go home to.</span>
  <span> If they were there</span>
  <span>, they </span>
  <span>wouldn’t</span>
  <span> want to spend time with him anyway.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I messed up Max...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Too right you did. </span>
  <span>He hasn’t left his room all day!” she told him still furious but it was fading. “He has been playing his music really loud and when I knocked to see if he wanted </span>
  <span>some lunch he was back to the old Billy. </span>
  <span>Angry and upset</span>
  <span> and violent. He slammed the door so hard </span>
  <span>the hallway shook and a picture </span>
  <span>fell down</span>
  <span>. It’s a good thing Neil”</span>
  <span> her mouth shut with a click, clearly she hadn’t meant to say that last bit</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>And god he wanted to push, to needle the information out of her, but he held back. Now was not the time to</span>
  <span> piss her off more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did all wrong. I had a whole speech planned then he rocked up and called me a stalker and accused us of scarring him when he was unconscious in Will’s house </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.” He explained. “I lost my cool and totally screwed up. Now I have no idea what to do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max took a deep breath, something that reminded him entirely of </span>
  <span>a teacher </span>
  <span>who could not deal with </span>
  <span>silly children anymore. He </span>
  <span>should’ve</span>
  <span> been offended. “</span>
  <span>At least you know you fucked up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Max language, there are little kids in here.” He chided.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around her in disbelief. The only customers in the store were a teenage couple trying to not </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> watch</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> discussion going on before them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be!” he </span>
  <span>insisted</span>
  <span> hands flying up in the air in </span>
  <span>exasperation</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you going to fix it?” Will asked. He always asked the important questions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a clue kid. Not a clue.” He admitted to the two teens in front of him. “Me and Robin tried to think of something all day. No luck.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max thought for a moment. Then decided she should say what was on her mind. “Jonathan dropped us off. When we drove away, I saw him getting his keys.” He nodded not knowing what else to do. “I know where he’ll be. He goes all the time to get stuff out instead of how he used to.” She bit her lip as Steve and Will watched her. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to fuck up again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise Max but I really don’t want </span>
  <span>to. I want to work something out with him. His </span>
  <span>soul is </span>
  <span>apparently </span>
  <span>literally</span>
  <span> made to complete mine. I want that. And I want him to have that, which is a new feeling for me to have about Billy.”</span>
  
  <span>He just wanted to make it right. “You know I even brought him cigarettes before I went over, didn’t even take them out of my pocket </span>
  <span>until</span>
  <span> the</span>
  <span> way home.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Maybe take them with you this time?” Will offered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I will.” He smiled at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take ice cream too. He will be boiling.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “He likes mint choc chip. The weirdo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that. So Max where is he?” </span>
  <span>he asked but she stayed </span>
  <span>stum</span>
  <span>. “Please?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The gym at the high school.” She whispered. “You can’t tell anyone. </span>
  <span>He and coach have some sort of deal. He took me once. It helps.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell I promise.” He told her, eyes earnest. “Ice cream?” he asked after a beat. “I’ll pay?” </span>
  <span>both of the teens</span>
  <span> in front of him knew his allowance </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> as healthy as it used to be but he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> care right now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The nodded happily </span>
  <span>and Steve served them their favourite one scoop, they insisted</span>
  <span> they only wanted one, </span>
  <span>neither liking to take advantage, and </span>
  <span>they waited out the rest of his shift with him. The couple left after about ten</span>
  <span> minutes thanking him and smiling. The girl </span>
  <span>popped a tip in the jar and wished him luck which made him blush but he smiled at her anyway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They filled the time with idle chattering, talking about nothing. Will spoke about his drawing and Max about a new boarding trick she was trying to master. Steve chatted about work that day and dinner with the </span>
  <span>Buckleys</span>
  <span> a couple of days before. Will revealed he was coming to ask how it went when Max rang asking for a lift from Jonathan and </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> why they were both here. Steve </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> care, he was always glad to see them both and told them as much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just before closing he scooped him and Billy ice cream pots </span>
  <span>then paid for four lots single scoops and </span>
  <span>finally locked up. He walked out with the kids</span>
  <span>, waved them off and </span>
  <span>rushed to his car. He drove as fast </span>
  <span>as he dared towards the school</span>
  <span> for two reasons. </span>
  <span>First he thought he might miss Billy despite Max’s reassurances that he usually spent hours there, and second the ice cream was going to melt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He zipped across town enjoying the sound of the </span>
  <span>Bimmer’s</span>
  <span> engine </span>
  <span>as he pushed it towards his goal. </span>
  <span>Sunday driving either sucked or it was amazing</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> traffic being a heavy factor</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>T</span>
  <span>here was always someone old needing to go </span>
  <span>somewhere</span>
  <span> specifically </span>
  <span>on a Sunday that they </span>
  <span>definitely couldn’t</span>
  <span> go to any other day of the week </span>
  <span>when everyone else was at work or school and </span>
  <span>they had fuck all to do. But today thankfully all the </span>
  <span>elderly had done their terribly slow driving and it was amazing. He felt the corners and used the roads to their full potential </span>
  <span>taking corners wide and fast. It gave him a thrill. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> often drive like this but he felt today really </span>
  <span>warranted</span>
  <span> it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up to the schools lot and spotted the blue car parked </span>
  <span>right by the gym doors.</span>
  <span> He pulled up just behind.</span>
  <span> He sighed a breath of relief yanked off his work hat, checked his reflection and </span>
  <span>frowned</span>
  <span> at his hair</span>
  <span>. No salvaging it without going home, but he pushed his fingers through it anyway. </span>
  <span>He grabbed the smokes and the ice cream and climbed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in and stopped. Billy was racing down the court at full speed, ball effortlessly dribbling next to him. </span>
  <span>As he approached the basket he performed a near perfect lay-up and sunk the ball into the net. </span>
  <span>He repeated the process three more times before he </span>
  <span>seemed to sense</span>
  <span> Steve’s presence. </span>
  <span>He turned slowly and locked eyes with the taller boy. </span>
  <span>He backed away from Steve slowly the same look from before creeping into his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Steve shouted across the gym before Billy had a chance to run again. “I don’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> fight. I brought gifts.” He </span>
  <span>lifted the pots and smokes. “I just want to talk.</span>
  <span>” Billy looked unsure. “Please?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but Billy nodded. Steve </span>
  <span>approached like he was coming up to a scared wild animal, though it really felt like Billy might still bolt at any moment. </span>
  <span>He got within </span>
  <span>five</span>
  <span> feet and stopped. He held out the ice cream to the younger boy not wanting to get into his personal space, letting him close the final distance. </span>
  <span>When he did Steve </span>
  <span>tried</span>
  <span>, and mostly </span>
  <span>failed</span>
  <span>, not to beam at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took the pot and smokes and </span>
  <span>the corners of his mouth twitched up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdy told me it’s your favourite.” He explained.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shitbird</span>
  <span> tell you I was here too?” it was good to hear him speak. Like it </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> totally ruined like they could still salvage something.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but not before threatening bodily harm if I told anyone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like her.” His lips twitched again. </span>
  <span>Steve was fascinated by his mouth and determined to see a real smile before</span>
  <span> the evening was up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a spoonful of ice cream, which made Billy close his eyes for the briefest of seconds</span>
  <span>, he seemed to </span>
  <span>actually take</span>
  <span> in what Steve was wearing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Harrington? You go to work like that?” he scoffed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Every day. There is a hat too. But couldn’t hide my best feature for this.” He said again unconsciously running his hand through it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s your best feature.” Came a quiet reply. Billy looked shocked to have said it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Steve grinned. “And what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think my best feature is?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No way am I telling you that. Not today anyway.” He </span>
  <span>muttered</span>
  <span> sounding pissed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a deep breath and started what he wanted to say. “So... I am so sorry for what happened yesterday.” He kept his voice calm and level. “I shouldn’t of flown off the handle like that it wasn’t supposed to go down like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Billy replied, “How was it then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well more like this.” Steve admitted. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. If you </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> want this at all </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> fine as well, I just need to know, man. And if that’s how you want it to be don’t get any more tattoos </span>
  <span>yeah</span>
  <span>?” he asked. “I can’t pull off this one let alone any more.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Billy rolled his eyes. </span>
  <span>“It’s a great </span>
  <span>tat</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah on you. You look badass. I look like a posh pirate.” Billy’s mouth twitched again. “</span>
  <span>Basically,</span>
  <span> you’re in charge. Which now thinking about might be a terrible idea but I am doing it anyway.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yep</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Total car crash of an idea Harrington.” He concluded for him. “But thank you anyway.” The last part was barely audible. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> how do you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> do this?” Steve gestured between the two of them, finally tucking into his caramel ice cream, which was now mostly melted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He hesitated. “Can I trust you?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “To, like, not go and tell all you little bratty friends everything I say?” </span>
  <span>Steve nods. “Because I do want to talk to you Harrington. To figure this shit out. </span>
  <span>I have spent my whole life </span>
  <span>thinking</span>
  <span> I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> get to have this and now I know I can... Well I am a little fucked up about it.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something I don’t understand. Why would you think that?” Steve asked carefully. “I gave you scars. </span>
  <span>Only </span>
  <span>two but I gave you them. Why wouldn’t you </span>
  <span>think you had someone?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They were always explained away.” He said </span>
  <span>with a shrug </span>
  <span>and was clearly unwilling to </span>
  <span>elaborate</span>
  <span> further right now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel it?” Steve </span>
  <span>hunted for my answered</span>
  <span> like a predator after </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> prey. He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> care what sort just </span>
  <span>as long as</span>
  <span> they came. “The want to touch one?”  because Steve was nearly shaking from the effort not to reach out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s eyes jumped to a scar on Steve’s arm, on of his, and nodded. </span>
  <span>“I don’t want to do that yet though.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s totally fine.” He told him. “We are on you schedule. If it takes years then </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> what it takes. But do you want to? At some point? Maybe?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes met brown properly for the</span>
  
  <span>first time since he walked in. “I think so.</span>
  
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> not going to happen right away Harrington. </span>
  <span>We have too much shitty history for it just to go away.” Steve could only nod in agreement. “</span>
  <span>But if we could be...</span>
  <span> Well if we could be happy, that would</span>
  <span> rock. </span>
  <span>Ya</span>
  <span> know.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> He sighed. “It’s been a while since </span>
  <span>I </span>
  <span>have felt like that.” He looked sad </span>
  <span>and so small, he was </span>
  <span>forever </span>
  <span>puffing</span>
  <span> himself up, no doubt crafting his body to look larger than </span>
  <span>life, but he right now he looked downright tiny. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>he </span>
  <span>queried. “Like right now</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot some hoops with </span>
  <span>me, have a smoke then we will see.”</span>
  
  <span>He </span>
  <span>bounced the ball at his feet as Steve looked himself up and down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His uniform was going to be a problem. </span>
  <span>The shorts were tight and lacked the range of movement that would be ideal but he could </span>
  <span>manage. The </span>
  <span>shirt</span>
  <span> was a different story. He </span>
  <span>somewhat begrudgingly</span>
  
  <span>lifted it over his head. He felt Billy’s gaze travel over him and then snap back up to his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well seeing them all makes it harder</span>
  <span>.” He snorted a small laugh still dribbling on the spot lazily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well, you got a spare shirt? Then no one will have to deal with it? </span>
  <span>And no one wants to see my </span>
  <span>pasty</span>
  <span> stomach anyway.” Steve mumbled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Billy stepped towards him. “I do. I always have.” Steve just stared at him blushing hard and watched his mouth twitch, his tongue flicked out and shoulder check him to sprint down the court and score a basket. When Billy turned to him, he was grinning sneakily, Steve </span>
  <span>wasn’</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> sure</span>
  <span> if it was the comment the blush or the basket, hell </span>
  <span>maybe</span>
  <span> it</span>
  <span> was </span>
  <span>all three, and it let something loose inside Steve. He recovered from the shock tipped his back and laughed. Then he sprinted down the court to try and steal the ball off Billy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, they were out of breath </span>
  <span>and Steve had been obliterated. </span>
  <span>He had forgotten how good Billy was and he clearly </span>
  <span>had been getting practise in</span>
  <span>, where as Steve had done </span>
  <span>pretty much nothing</span>
  <span> since the last time they had played together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That felt good man. Good to play with someone else.” Billy gasped, breath slowing coming back to normal. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> have to practise if we do this again. No way am I just </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> let you win all the time.” Steve </span>
  <span>replied</span>
  <span> with a sneaky grin forming on his lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You let me win eh? Funny, not how it went Harrington, you lost. I won.” Billy winked at him and Steve’s stomach did a flip. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you should probably call me Steve. If we are </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> hang out </span>
  <span>more and do this.” He pointed between the two of them flicking his finger back and forth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Might take some getting used to</span>
  <span> but OK </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve.”</span>
  </em>
  
  <span>He wagged his tongue like he was getting used to the taste of it and Steve wondered what Billy tasted like right now, he wanted to </span>
  <span>taste his scent as his </span>
  <span>kissed</span>
  <span> his neck. Steve went scarlet </span>
  <span>feeling the flush he turned to walk outside. He felt Billy follow him out the door and watched him lock up the hall and </span>
  <span>stow</span>
  <span> the ball in his car. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what now?”  Billy asked and Steve laughed quietly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You would not believe how many times I have asked myself that in the last </span>
  <span>few weeks Billy.” Saying the other boys name felt nice and it seemed to make the younger boy go a little shy. </span>
  <span>That in turn made Steve want to say it even more. “Maybe we could go on a date?” he was tentative not wanting to push. “and maybe meet for basketball again </span>
  <span>a couple of times a week? I really enjoyed it even if I got my ass handed to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. Okay we can do that.” </span>
  <span>Then Billy smiled. And Steve almost died. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Angry righteous Max. And Steve got it right the second time round! And seriously I hate mint choc chip ice cream.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What's Your Type?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Back again with another chapter! Thanks again for alll your comments I love reading them, they make my week! This is a tad longer than usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Steve rifled through his wardrobe. It was too warm for jeans and he needed to look hot. He was going on his first date with Billy, and the other teen always looked like a Greek god sent down to mess with people’s heads and self esteem. So Steve had rejected nearly every article of clothing he owned. He had two shirts out identical in all but colour and two different pairs of shorts. The shirts were long sleeves, rolled up obviously, with a buttons just between his pecs, made from a jersey material and no collar. He was pretty sure he was going to choose the white one and not the light pink one. The shorts were different lengths one came to mid thigh and were a greeny-turquoise colour and the other were a bit short but an amazing blue. He had tried on all combinations of the four garments but couldn’t decide. Who knew the first date with your soulmate would be this hard to dress for?  </p><p>After an age he put away the pink shirt and the short shorts, maybe another time, and pulled on the chosen outfit. The white shirt is tight but loose enough to leave some something to the imagination, but the shorts were tight across his ass, which he admired in the mirror. He picked out his white sneakers and pulled on some green ringed sport socks. He was pretty happy with how he looked as he smiled at himself in the mirror.  </p><p>Steve and Billy had met for basketball once more since Sunday they didn’t talk much just played in a companionable quiet. When they had finished, with both boys sharing a water bottle leaning against the dark red hood of his bimmer, Billy asked when he was free for a date. </p><p>Steve’s stomach had dropped out of his body and his eyes flew wide in a haze of excitement. They had arranged to meet on the following Monday, when neither of them had work at a diner across town. It used to belong to Benny but his wife’s brother had taken it over after he was killed. Their burgers were the best you could get in Hawkins and Steve hadn’t eaten much all day to ensure he could fully enjoy the food. </p><p>He had half an hour before he had to leave, and his hair was sitting great. He contemplated trying a sweater around his neck in case it got too cold but he decided that would be a step too close to the country club look he was ultimately trying to avoid. </p><p>Instead he tidied his room just in case and drove to the record store. He knew what he wanted to get but needed time to search through the boxes of pins before he needed to meet Billy. Robin had showed him these once when she tried to get him to listen to something else not just Duran Duran! It didn’t go well for her. But they looked at the variety of metal pins together for an age. There were pretty much all the bands you could ever think of in the tub but Steve was looking for one in particular. After a ten minute hunt he found the one he was looking for. Taking it to the clerk, he paid and drove leisurely over to the diner. </p><p>Steve was early but not by much though, he had predicted Billy would be late with Dustin the day before. He got a booth in the corner where you could see most of the diner from both sides but not many could see in. It was perfect for privacy and he was relived it was free. </p><p>Predictably, Billy was late but when Steve saw him he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wore tiny pale denim shorts which left nothing to the imagination, they were frayed along the hem and a crop top bearing the Ratt logo, Steve had been checking out metal bands since their first basketball game. It was loose on his torso skimming just above his belly button and Steve’s mouth went dry. The V of Billy’s of hips was clearly defined and he could see the bottom of his 6 pack pecking out of the grey top. Steve’s throat worked as he stood up and waved Billy over. God Steve wanted to run his tongue all over that stomach.  </p><p>He watched the other boy take in his look just as hungrily as he did and paused on his shorts. He didn’t look half as good as Billy but the blonde looked at him like he was the only person in the diner, screw that, like he was the only person in the world and he wanted to devour Steve. Billy’s tongue wet his lips and he strode over.  </p><p>Everyone was staring and Steve was no exception. That boy was not meant to be trapped in Hawkins. He was made for beaches, board walks and sunshine. Not small town diners and snow. </p><p>Steve was praying his dick played ball and stayed down his shorts were going to be a disaster if it started to take notice. </p><p>“Hey Harrington, looking hot.” Billy drawled, he was getting better at calling Steve by his name but the brunette noticed that when he was nervous or tense he slipped back to Harrington. </p><p>“Jesus Billy, have you seen you?” Steve replied in disbelief. “Pretty sure that outfit should be illegal.” </p><p>Billy smiled a predatory thing but Steve didn’t miss the hint of a blush on his cheeks as he did. </p><p>They slid into the booth and looked at each other. Billy had clearly spent an age on his hair just like Steve because that dirty blonde curl stayed perfectly on his forehead. </p><p>“So Harrin... Steve.” He smiled as Billy caught himself. “Can’t imagine you have been on a date with a guy before.” His eyebrows quirked up as Billy thought he had something on him. </p><p>“I have actually. It was nothing like this though. We went to a bar. Maybe we could go sometime.” He explained casually and Billy barely held back the surprise from his face. </p><p>“You are forever catching me off guard.” Billy chuckled. “I should know better. So do I have to look out for someone trying to steal you away? And who was it anyone we know?” Billy was never forthcoming with information about himself but seemed to thirst for information about Steve. </p><p>“No worries I promise. Though I think you would find it tough to defend my honour. Brad was huge. 6’2” of pure muscle. Made me feel tiny and his hands were huge.” Steve informed the other boy and Billy had a moment where a dark look flashed across his eyes. Steve would have missed it, if he hadn’t been looking right at him. “We only went on one date and then he found his soulmate. We were supposed to go out again the night I freaked out at you. But obviously he had other things to do.” </p><p>“Did you get any action?” Billy asked and Steve couldn’t place his tone. He thought he was going for nonchalance but he had aggression laced into it. </p><p>“We danced and kissed. But that’s it. Wasn’t really the place for anything else.” Steve shrugged. “And I wasn’t sure I was ready to do anything else anyway.” </p><p>“Doing a guy to gay for you Harrington?” clearly Billy was uncomfortable with this but he had leaned forward across the table trying to get into Steve’s space. </p><p>“No Billy. It was just new. I would have done more if we had had the chance on our second date. Neither of us wanted to rush into anything. I wouldn’t do much more than that on a first date now with whoever I was with.” Steve wasn’t going to bite this time. He would not get worked up. </p><p>“Oh.” Billy looked confused. </p><p>“Do you not want this Billy? Because if its too soon or you have changed your mind its okay. But like I said before. I just need to know.” Steve urged hoping Billy would open up a little. </p><p>“No, I don’t want this to stop. It’s just... I thought I knew you. Knew King Steve and who you were supposed to be.” He hesitated. “But you’re not what ever one said you were.” </p><p>“A lot changed last year Billy. I am not <em> King  </em> <em> Steve </em> and if that’s who you want, it’s not going to happen.” He confessed softly. “But if you want to know the real me and not just what everyone else says I am, I will answer anything you ask me.” </p><p>“Yea, yea I got you.” He was deflecting again trying to avoid talking about what mattered. “So what’s it like living in that big old house over in Loch Nora? Max says you have a pool.” </p><p>“It’s not all great. I am there by myself most of the time. Its better now I work at scoops but it’s too big for just one person.” </p><p>“You by yourself a lot? Why?” he queried, Steve tried not to sigh. He didn’t like talking about his family. “Personally can’t see why it would be so bad.” He muttered </p><p>“I can see why people think that. People who have embarrassing parents or over bearing parents wouldn’t get it. But have seen more of you already than I have of my parents this year.” Billy looked shocked, his eyebrows reaching towards his hairline again. “They are never there. Always off on some sort of trip. Whether it’s business or a holiday, I hardly see them. Last time we crossed paths was March I think.”  Steve mouth flicked down to a frown. “They had to stay at home a whole night because their flight was cancelled. You would think I had set their house on fire the way they spoke to me.” </p><p>Billy frowned. “My dad’s a hard ass.” He supplied. “Don’t like me much.” Steve waited just in case but no more was forth coming so he smiled. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me that.” </p><p>“Why you saying thank you?” </p><p>Steve thought about how to convey his answer without sounding odd. “You don’t really talk about you. Which is fine, like totally fine. I know you will when you are ready which is fine. It’s nice when I get little bits. Put things together in my head.” He looked down at his hands. “So, yeah. It’s fine. Thanks.” Maybe Steve thought it was fine. He wanted to smack his head off the table.  </p><p>“Right.” It felt like they were about to drift into an awkward silence when the waitress arrived. She was young and pretty with dark red hair and green eyes. She chewed her pen and practically drooled over Billy who preened under her gaze. Steve felt a spark of heat in his stomach and frowned. He want her to fuck off and stop looking at Billy like that. He wanted to kick Billy under the table and say ‘Why don’t you look at me like that?’ </p><p>What was going on with him? Jesus. They were talking now and Steve watched as Billy turned his whole body towards her. He flexed his arms and pushed out his chest like a damn peacock, Steve was seething under the surface. The waitress pushed her arms under her tits and the practically sprung out of her top and slapped someone around the face. When she licked her finger slowly to <em> turn the page  </em>on her tiny fucking order tab, she might as well just suck it, everyone knows that’s what she was getting at, Steve kind of lost it. </p><p>Steve was shaking as he slammed the menu down on the table and both sets of eyes snapped back to him. </p><p>“Are you going to order, Billy? Or is...” Steve tilted his head to see her name tag, “<em> Jessica </em> going to take up too much of your time?” </p><p>At least he had the good grace to look a little sheepish, for a whole second before he spoke to Steve. “Huh? You want me to flex at you Stevie boy?” His voice was sensual and low, and he did then, he flexed at Steve and it just made him feel worse like a jealous little prick. He ran a hand through his hair as Billy rattled off his order not taking his eyes off Steve. “Your turn.” </p><p>“Cheese burger and fries. Extra pickles. And a coke.” Steve honestly held back from saying ‘Now fuck off’ Steve could see her try and win back the other boys attention but right now Billy only had eyes for Steve. He wasn’t sure it was a good thing now from the look in his eyes.  </p><p>“Thanks Jessica. Go get our shit now.” He said still boring his blue eyes into brown ones. She huffed and Steve was worried she would spit in their food. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Billy any more so he dropped his eyes and stared at the salt shaker, a little humiliated. </p><p>“Like I said. Always surprise me. What was that?” his grin was down right filthy. “You getting jealous Stevie?” </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He snapped. </p><p>“You know I think I like calling you Stevie. Might keep it up.” He drawled. “But you didn’t answer my question. Were you jealous?” </p><p>“Apparently I was. She might as well have just took your dick out and blown you at the table.” Steve growled back at him. </p><p>Billy laughed, a loud obnoxious thing, while Steve still struggled to regain his cool. He took several deep breaths as a different server came and put down their drinks. He offered a quiet thank you and pulled his coke towards him.  </p><p>“Come on Steve, she isn’t my type.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him not believing that for a second. “I mean it.” </p><p>“So what is your type?” Steve couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Well, someone less like a girl to be honest.” His eyes darted around the cafe, he could see the unease in them. “I’m gay, Harrington.” He whispered. </p><p>“Well, Robin tells me I am bisexual. Because I like both” Steve kept his voice quiet as well. Billy rolled his eyes a little clearly he didn’t need it explaining like he had done.  </p><p>“You not... Disgusted or anything then?” Billy dug again like he was trying to get Steve to run. </p><p>“I mean, I am surprised. You have a damn good cover. Out of all the guys in school I would never have guessed you were gay.” Billy always had a girl on his arm. He missed the slight flinch Billy did when he said the word. “But knew you wouldn’t be straight when I saw your tattoo, because otherwise you wouldn’t end up being with me, just thought you might be like me” </p><p>“Makes sense I suppose.” The blonde muttered wrapping his sinful lips around his straw. He was going to be the death of Steve, and the latter hadn’t decided if that was a good thing or not. Steve watched his throat work as he swallowed down his drink, then followed his tongue as swept across his lips. Steve was snapped out of his trance by Billy speaking again. “This is going to be fun, Steve, if this gets you all hot and bothered.” His smiled was inviting but dangerous, and if Steve was standing up he would’ve grabbed something to stop himself from falling down. So in the best interest of fairness Steve tried to copy what he had just watched. </p><p>He looked at his straw and held the bottom of his glass he slowly lowered his head and deliberately placed his lips around it. He felt a bit stupid but it all dissipated when he looked up as he took a drink. Billy was watching him with real intensity and swallowed with Steve like his mouth was suddenly very dry. The blue of his irises had been shrunk down by his pupils from desire. He took two more swallow each time Billy subconsciously mirroring it, then lifted his lips off the straw and wet his lips carefully, eyes on Billy as he did. Steve found himself wondering what Billy’s face would look like if he sucked the other boy for real. Would he put his hands in Steve’s hair and pull, would he moan his name and twitch his hips upwards trying not to fuck Steve’s throat? What would he taste like when he came? </p><p>Steve really needed to stop that line of thought, as he felt his dick twitch in his shorts. Instead he smiled and said “You’re right. It’s going to be great fun.” And winked. </p><p>Their food finally came, hopefully sans spit, and the ate together talking about anything and everything, they laughed and smiled and flirted a hell of a lot. They ordered desert, because neither of them wanted to leave and Steve found himself thinking that this was the best time he had had in ages. If every time he and Billy spent time together was like this, it was going to be amazing. He kept wondering what it would be like when they gave in to the urge and felt their own scars marring the others body. Steve, since he had found out about Billy, had asked nearly everyone he could about what it felt like and no one said the same thing but all agreed that it had change their life. Throughout the time spent at the diner, he had to hold himself back from reaching out and touching Billy, and specifically the scar in his hair line though he was sure he spotted Billy doing the same more than once. </p><p>All to soon there time was up. Billy had to get Max from El’s and had to be home to by 10. They had been in the diner for three hours though it didn’t feel like it. As they stood by their cars Steve had an over whelming urge to kiss Billy, to see if the taste of ice cream still lingered in his mouth, and to find the taste that was all Billy. But he didn’t. He smiled and waved said goodbye got in his car and drove home instead. </p><p>**** </p><p>Two days later Steve had just finished work and he was stood in the pharmacy two towns over. It might have been a little uncalled for coming all the way out here for this but he didn’t want to be recognised and everyone knew him in Hawkins, and everyone knew his parents. Here he was a nobody. It was where he had come the first time he wanted to buy condoms and he was back to get some more and something else. Not that he was going to need condoms any time soon but he could hope right?  </p><p>He was stood with a packet of condoms in his hand and was staring intently at the other thing he needed. The little white tube was just sitting there on the shelf, the letters KY on the front seemed to taunt him. All he had to do was pick it up. Pick it up, take it home and use it. But he had to get it off the shelf first. </p><p>He walked away from it looking for hairspray because his Farah Fawcett was running low anyway, and let himself steel his nerves somewhere else in the shop. He picked up a can a nodded in determination. He strode back to lube, grabbed a tube off the shelf and went to pay. He paid cash grabbed the bag and all but ran to his car.  He still felt like the women who served him in the shop was going to come out and hurl abuse at him or say “You can’t buy that son, it would make you a fag.” After a couple of minutes no one chased him off or demanded he return his purchase so he slowly drove home. </p><p>Since his date with Billy, Steve couldn’t get the blonde out of his head. It was pretty much all Steve thought about. Robin was getting fed up of him at work and Dustin had banned him from talking about him when the were together. But Steve couldn’t help it, he kept thinking about what came next as well. Which is how he found himself two towns over buying lube. </p><p>He knew how gay sex worked, he was pretty sure anyway. He, Tommy and Carol had snuck a porno out of the video store when they were fifteen. He still didn’t know how they had got away with it with out anyone spotting it happen. However, they extremely were disappointed to find it Carol had picked up the wrong one when the boys had pretended to fight and knocked over two video stands. She had picked up a gay one much to the boys dismay. They still watched it, for reasons still unknown to Steve, though he was glad of it now. The other boy claimed it was in case Carol ever let him do anal with her, and Steve was fascinated but tried really hard not to show it. The men in the video weren’t doing anything to crazy but definitely had sex. Tommy had said all sorts of terrible things through out the film, it made Steve uncomfortable even if he had laughed along. Tommy was still where Steve had learnt nearly all of the swear words he knew. </p><p>So yeah. He knew what to do and that it was supposed feel good and he wanted to try it. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to fuck Billy or let Billy fuck him. He was pretty sure he wanted to do both, but he didn’t want to go in totally blind. He had no idea still what Billy’s experience was, it hadn’t really come up yet and he didn’t really care. He wanted to do that stuff with him and didn’t want to be totally unsure of what to expect. </p><p>He got home to his empty house and wished he could call Billy. Hearing his voice would really help right now, not in a reassuring way just to get his voice in his head before he got going. But they hadn’t talked about calling yet and he got the feeling it wouldn’t be a good idea. </p><p>He carried the paper bag upstairs and stuck the condoms in the top draw and sat down on the bed. He pulled out the little white tube suddenly nervous and thankfully horny. Steve sheds his pants and boxer-briefs and pulls off his jacket and t-shirt. He flipped off the cap to tube so it’s ready for when he needs it and messes around with positions for a while. </p><p>He has found the best one, on his knees, ass in the air face in his pillow, even if it felt a bit weird, vulnerable almost. He picked up the bottle and poured a little onto the fingers and moved the silky liquid around. </p><p>He took a breath and gripped his cock lightly with his left hand, feeling particularly odd doing it with the wrong hand and snaked his right behind him. He started to jerk himself gently as he imagined the feeling of Billy leant over him, his hand in his cock instead of Steve’s. When he is fully hard he slipped a finger down his ass crack and gently spread the lube around his hole. When he is slick enough he added some more to his fingers, just in case, and focused on the images of Billy in his head, playing basketball without a shirt, in his crop top and tiny shorts, smiling at Steve, watching him drink from his straw. Steve’s moaned into his pillow left hand moving in a slow lazy rhythm, and pressed on his tight hole. He felt it give a little so he ventured in slowly. His breath stuttered at the intrusion but he kept both hands moving, eyes fluttering closed.  </p><p>He was in to the second knuckle now and can almost hear Billy tell him how good he was being for him, how perfect he looked spread out like this, Steve bit his bottom lip and pulled out to the tip again and pushed back in with slightly more force. He decided it doesn’t feel bad but not amazing yet either. He kept working his finger slowly fucking in and out of himself and tensed slightly as he tried to add a second. He forced himself to relax as the second finger enters and he feels a slight burn, again it’s not bad but felt odd. He worked them into himself deeper and deeper all the while hearing Billy’s voice, feeling his hands on him, lips kissing down his back, it was making him rock back onto his own hand.  </p><p>His fingers matched the speed of his other jerking his cock. As he moved to run his hand over the head his body shifted slightly whilst his fingers were deep inside, Steve brushed something that made him cry out and his eyes snap open. </p><p>“The fuck?” He said to no one, as he tried to repeat the movement. He managed on the fourth try, moaning wildly as he hit the spot, now he knew where it was he aimed for it every time. He fucked himself on his fingers desperately and jerked his cock shakily. He knew he would come soon, the feeling of his balls tightening was all the wanting he needed as both of his hands sped up. He panted, his breath unable to come in any sort of normalcy, and groaned deeply as he pictured Billy fucking into him with his hard cock, fingers held on to his hips as he drove into Steve mercilessly. That was the image that did it, Steve felt his eyes close tightly as he came all over his hand. White spots danced behind eyelids and he collapsed onto the mattress trapping his hand wet with come beneath him. He didn’t give a fuck, he felt boneless and sated. God. He could not wait to have Billy do that to him. </p><p>**** </p><p>Steve had it bad. He should have realised earlier but after just under a week of silence from the other boy, Steve was loosing his mind. After he realised that he would let Billy do pretty much anything to him as long as it felt half as good as when he did it to himself, was a scary thought. </p><p>So when, exactly a week after their date, the phone rang Steve really didn’t expect it to be him. </p><p>“You free Harrington?” came his confident drawl. </p><p>“As a bird. What can I do you for Hargrove?” He really tried not to sound excited but sounded like a moron instead. </p><p>“Basketball? Fifteen minutes? You in?” he asked. </p><p>“Sure. See you there Billy.” As soon as the word had left his mouth Billy had hung up the phone. </p><p>Steve was stupidly excited to see him again but also had a sense of foreboding about the meeting. He felt like something was coming and it wasn’t good. His hands itched to put his bat in the trunk but he resisted. It would not look good if anyone were to see it so he kept it stashed in his wardrobe instead.  </p><p>The drive out to the high school was quick and jittery, Steve couldn’t keep still. He climbed out of his car in the lot and waited for Billy by the doors.  </p><p>“Harrington.” Steve smiled at the younger boy but got nothing in return.  </p><p>“Billy.” He said quietly. Something wasn’t right. “You okay?” </p><p>“Of course.” He snapped. “Why wouldn’t I be?” his words weren’t clear and harsh.  </p><p>“You seem... Wait are you drunk?” Steve’s eyebrows raised and as he assessed the teen in front of him.  </p><p>“What’s it to you?” Billy scoffed as he looked at Steve totally uncaring.  </p><p>“We can’t play ball if you’re drunk Billy.” He explained like the other had totally forgotten why they were here. He tried to act natural keep the slight hurt he felt off his face.  </p><p>“Max thinks I should tell you everything.” He started, clearly aiming for something “She’s an idiot. Think she’s full of shit. No way you stick around if you know all my shit.” He looked broken. Not the boy, no the man he had got to know in the last week and a bit.  </p><p>“I think Max is right.” He said, wanting to know, to understand.  </p><p>“Course you would. Think the kids are the best thing in the world.” His words were mean, wanting to hurt. “So much better than me.” </p><p>“Billy, I have just known them longer. Give us a chance.” Steve insisted, trying to get the other man to give in. To explain.  </p><p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you Harrington. For there to be an <em> us. </em>” Billy steps into Steve’s space and backs him against the gym doors. He gets right in his face, eyes angry with a spark of something else Steve can’t place. “Trust me when I am done you will run a mile.” </p><p>“Just tell me Billy.” He stops short of pleading, but only just.  </p><p>“Fucking fine.”  Billy stepped back and Steve followed matching his steps. “I am a fuck up. Won’t ever be anything but that.” </p><p>“That's not tr...” Steve tried.  </p><p>“Shut it Harrington.” He held out a hand to silence him. “Just fucking Shut it and listen.” Billy stepped back and turned away from Steve. He turned his eyes to the sky, like he was trying to gain some strength from something or someone. “The scars I gave you. My dad” His voice cracked and he coughed to cover it up. But Steve heard it and saw it for what it was. He wanted to take away the pain the other man was feeling. To sooth the hurt. “My dad gave me nearly every one. Obviously not the ones in my knuckles. They usually happened after when I needed to punch something or someone.”  Steve was stunned. His <em> Dad </em> did this? He hit him? Jesus Steve didn’t know what to do.  </p><p>“Shit, I am sorry Billy.” Steve stepped forward again needed to comfort this broken man in front of him.  </p><p>“Back up.” Steve stopped knowing he would not cross the line Billy had drawn. His hands were up as if to ward Steve off and away. The blonde continued on. Now he had started it was like he couldn’t stop. “The ones you gave me, always came near a pretty bad beating so he claimed he did them.” Steve still didn’t understand how Billy could think he didn’t have anyone. He tapped the round one on his chest “Cigarette burn, have a matching one on our back. Didn’t remember it but it made sense when I was that small.”  How bad were the beatings at eight that he didn’t notice a new scar appear? “No faggot deserves a soulmate.” He spat on the floor then like he was being someone else. Someone else’s words and someone else’s actions. “I don’t deserve a soulmate. I killed my mom.” Steve froze.  </p><p>“What?... What do you mean?” He asked, he had to understand, this man no matter how broken couldn’t kill anyone. Right? But hadn’t he nearly killed Steve? But what would make him kill his own mom? Steve couldn’t stop the speed of his thoughts and he nearly missed what Billy said next.  </p><p>“I killed her. She died because of me.” The glint of unshed tears rimmed Billy’s eyes. He wiped them with the back of his hand furiously.  </p><p>“They are different things, Billy.” Steve said killing and died because of not the same right? Not just a slip of the tongue surely. “Tell me what happened.” Steve eyes met Billy’s and he tried to look harmless. He slowly reaches out a hand to grasp Billy’s. Steve let’s out a breath when he let’s it happen.  </p><p>“I was twelve, walking home from school. Some kids called me a faggot. No reason why just did. They were older.” It made Steve cross how easily he called himself that. How it was like he believed, he deserved to be called such a thing. He wrenched his hand away balling his hands into fists. “I lost it, tried to hit them but they laid into me. One of them stabbed me with a pen knife in my arm.” Billy pointed then, to the scar on their left arm just above the wrist. Steve just stared at it. Hating it. Hating that it hurt Billy. “Mom was walking to meet me. Saw it happen. She tried to help me but one of them pushed her into the road. She got hit by a van. Wasn’t going very fast but she hit her head on the way down. It dragged her along the road. Seemed like ages. Though afterwards they said it wasn’t that far. She was in a coma for weeks. The doctors said she wouldn’t wake up. So dad turned off the life support.” Steve’s heart was breaking for Billy. No one should have to go through that. And when he was twelve. No it wasn’t fair. “Like he didn’t want her to live.” Billy finished his speech with a shrug. Tried to down play the whole thing, make it unimportant.  </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like it was your fault or you killed her Billy.” He said softly, as he reached out and brushed a thumb across the back of Billy’s hand.  </p><p>“Dad said if I was better, more of a man I could have protected her. Or if I had kept my fairy mouth shut they would have left me alone. If I wasn’t such a faggot who met his mum to walk home after school it wouldn’t have happened.” Billy’s voice was so small now. He believed every word his Dad had said to him about it, Steve could see that. What parent does that? Steve’s aren’t great but they wouldn’t do that. Blame a child for a death? God how low would that man go? All of him wanted to find Billy’s dad and hurt him. Hurt him in all the ways he had hurt Billy. “There are plenty of other reasons too but I don’t have time to tell you them all.” </p><p>“That’s bullshit. You didn’t do that. Those boys did. They pushed her.” Barely containing his anger, he had to push it down so it wouldn’t get directed at Billy. He breathed through it, he had to be calmer.  </p><p>“But if..” Billy started to argue.  </p><p>“No Billy. This isn’t on you. I know it’s going to take more than me saying it once for it to sink in. But this isn’t your fault.” Steve was stern but not unkind. He had to know. Billy had to know it wasn’t his fault. “None of it.” Steve stepped forward again and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Billy’s nose. “I am not going anywhere. I promise.” </p><p>Billy couldn’t hold back the tears then. They flowed freely down his cheeks and Steve pulled him into a hug. A few moments later Billy stepped back and looked at Steve in awe. He stepped around him and let them into the gym. Billy waved him in as he went back to his car and pulled out a bottle of something and passed it to Steve. The sat on a bench in the corner of the hall and passed it between them for a while. Both digesting what the other had said.  </p><p>Steve felt that after Billy had told him everything he needed to reciprocate and explain his flaws too.  </p><p>“I’m not perfect either Billy.” Steve started.  </p><p>Billy scoffed. “Yeah, right.” </p><p>“Seriously, I hardly sleep, and when I do I get nightmares where I wake screaming thinking all my friends are dead. I assume you are going to be in them soon. Robin has snuck her way in and she wasn’t even there.” He sighed trying not to picture his best friend getting torn to pieces by pale skinned demo-dogs with flower mouths full of teeth. “My parents are never home, I’m always lonely, I care too much,” Steve started to list all of it. “I have a scary ass bat in my closet, and I regularly am followed around by a group of needy teens. I graduated but barely and I am pretty sure I will be politely asked to leave my home when they find out about you.” The last part he hadn’t really thought about but he knew his parents views on gay soulmates. It wasn’t pretty.  </p><p>“Some shit happened last year that really messed me up, like you will never get me to go into the woods after dark and as much as I want to be totally honest with you I signed some shit that says that if I tell anyone what happened I am in deep shit. Though if you or anyone else I care about is in trouble I would go anywhere to help you no matter what. Plus you would never believe me anyway if I told you all the shit I can’t.” He muttered.  </p><p>“Maybe someday you could see if I do.” He told Steve not pressuring for more information. It made him feel a bit better about it.  </p><p>“God what else? I didn’t get into college, I work in an ice cream parlour dressed like a cheap stripper in a hat that ruins my hair. I have two best friends one is fourteen and the other has me over for dinner every week, like we are fourteen.” He laughed. “I go all in when I shouldn’t and hold back when I shouldn’t. And apparently I still can’t plant my feet when we play ball for shit. Though if you want something bludgeoning with a bat my foot work is perfect dude.” </p><p>Billy snorted at this a small smile lighting up his face.  </p><p>“You know, I have a long list of people I have fucked Steve.” This made Steve wince, he knew Billy was no blushing virgin but he didn’t like to hear about what he had done. Plus they hadn’t talked about it. “Not one of them ever cared to ask about me.” </p><p>“Okay. Well I want to know.” Steve countered taking a long pull from the bottle. It was tequila and it burned. “No matter what. We talk about stuff.” Steve told him. “It’s something I need us to do. It’s important.” </p><p>“People thought because I was in the 5% then I wouldn’t mind being used.” Billy cast his eyes down to the floor. “But it hurt. Every time. I wish it didn’t.”  He looked up ocean blues meeting chocolate brown. His eyes still glistened from the tears earlier, it was so intense looking at him. He was trying to tell Steve something through his eyes alone. When that didn’t seem to work he spoke instead. “I’m sorry Steve. For what I did. It’s not excuse but Dad was being a prick, and I was so angry. And when you hit me...”  He  paled as he seemed to realise something. “God I am just like him.”  No he wasn’t, Billy was nothing like that man.  </p><p>“He ever said sorry to you?” Steve asked looking out of the open doors.  </p><p>“What?” Billy looked at him in shock like he had just asked him to bite off his own finger.  </p><p>“Has he ever said sorry to you Billy?” Steve tried again. “For hitting you or hurting you? Or for the things he has said?” </p><p>“No.” Billy whispered after a moment. As if he was trying to recall a time where his father had been a person not a monster.  </p><p>“Then you are nothing like him.” Steve concluded decisively.  </p><p>There was a long stretch of silence where Steve just let’s Billy think and he quietly fumes. Some how he would make it right. Help mend the man he was sat next to. Not fix. He didn’t need fixing. Just fill in the gaps and soften the edges. Steve turned to Billy as he felt their little fingers being looped together.  </p><p>“I want to touch it.” Billy looks at him. Really looks. His eyes pleaded. Screamed at Steve ‘I need this.’  </p><p>“Steve can we do this? Properly.” He asked.  </p><p>“Yea Billy. We can.” Steve smiled gently in return.  </p><p>Steve reaches towards Billy’s forehead, heart pounding as Billy goes for Steve’s arm where the pen knife scar is. Both boys stop centimetres away. They meet each others eye once more and fingers brush skin.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So me and Twele had great fun looking at outfits for the boys to wear on their date! and i feel like I need to share them with you!<br/>This is Steve's outfit - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/546202261053715042/<br/>Billy wears his top with The Ratt logo!- https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/44/1c/74441cb54abd1e4777412f6cfc6789d2.jpg<br/>I can't find the shorts anymore but they were tiny!<br/>God I hope they work!<br/>I loved writing the date, and really happy with this.<br/>I am on Tumblr but if you want to find me! Its this apparently https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mampysou come talk to me if ya want or just hang around.... its mainly what i do....<br/> I am old and kinda rubbish at computers... so I can't make these work without you guys copying and pasting. SO sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Four Fucking Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh your comments on the last chapter were devine everyone. Thank you so much! Hope you all enjoy this one too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve couldn’t breath. All the air had been taken out of him and the world slowed down. It was like he could see clearly for the first time in forever. He felt connected to Billy now, like he could sense what he was feeling. He knew what he needed as Billy seemed to stutter and start to fall away. Steve could see his breath come shorter and panic fill his eyes. Steve felt so much in that moment, but Billy was used to bottling up what he felt, he ignored it as pushed it away. Now though, this feeling? You couldn’t escape it, so Billy was trying to pull away to protect himself.</p><p><br/>Steve spoke to him in whispers reassuring gentle words and he man handled Billy closer to him. Carefully said ‘It’s okay’ and ‘I am here Billy.’ flowed from him like a river of calm trying to convey to that he didn’t have to run or fight. He could just be. Be with Steve.</p><p><br/>“It’s too much Steve. It’s all too much.” He muttered eyes wild staring at his soulmate.</p><p><br/>“Then we will work through it Billy. We can do this. Together. Me and you. Us.” Steve tried to catch the blonde’s eye. “Just come here.”</p><p>And he did. Billy fell against Steve and breathed him in as Steve did the same. He still yearned to taste but now wasn’t the right time. He curled a piece of the other man’s hair around his finger and held him close.</p><p>“You feel perfect in my arms Billy.” Steve told him. “Like it’s where you were always meant to be. We fit. My missing piece.” Steve couldn’t hold back the smile. “I have been waiting for you my whole life. Fuck was it worth it! This feeling? I never want it to stop. I feel like my heart is full or fixed or both.” He sighed. “You are stuck with me know. I am never letting you go.”</p><p><br/>Billy laughed against Steve’s chest the looked up at him. “Wouldn’t have it any other way Stevie.” He smiled and it made Steve’s heart sore. “You are stuck with me too. This-“ Billy poked Steve on the chest over his heart. “is where I want to be. Where I am meant to be.”</p><p><br/>“Come home with me?” Steve asked. “Don’t go back tonight. Come home with me, we can watch movies, eat pizza, get drunk, swim, whatever you want. Just… stay with me. Please.” He needed this. He needed Billy with him tonight.</p><p><br/>“Yeah. Okay Steve. Take me home.”</p><p><br/>Billy locked up the gym and gripped Steve’s hand gently then walked to his car. Their eyes met “I’ll follow you over. Don’t drive slow.” His tongue waggled at him and he grinned. </p><p><br/>Steve grinned back, buckled in his own car belted out of the lot. </p><p><br/>Ten minutes later, they had pulled into Steve’s drive, he had pulled over to the left so Billy could park in the garage and keep his car out of sight. Neither of them wanted their parents to find out yet, not being ready for those conversations, knowing their own parents wouldn’t take it well in drastically different ways.</p><p><br/>Steve walked up to his door, the other man a step behind him. He unlocked it and stepped inside, toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He stopped by the fridge pulling out two beers and turned.<br/>Billy was right there, in his space. His face just inches from his, it took Steve’s breath away.</p><p><br/>“Hey.” He breathed pushing a beer into the others chest, not knowing where the line was. </p><p><br/>Billy plucked both cans out Steve’s hands and placed them on the counter. He stepped closer to Steve so that he could feel the heat coming of him. He licked his lips and Steve couldn’t help but follow his tongue with his eyes.</p><p><br/>“Shit.” He breathed reaching out to touch Billy. He placed a hand in his shirt his hand twisted in the material, pulling him closer still. He could feel Billy’s breath on his face as they stilled with just the tiniest of gaps between them.</p><p><br/>“Can I kiss you Steve?” Billy said and Steve felt every word over his lips. His eyes flicked back to Billy’s and he nodded.<br/>Billy charged forward lips meeting Steve’s hot and heady with need. His hands dropped to Steve’s waist and pushed him back against the fridge with a thump. It felt amazing, having the other man’s lips move against his, their eyes closed and Steve’s hands moved to feel more of him. Billy’s tongue swept across the brunettes lips and Steve opened his mouth to let him in.</p><p><br/>Billy tasted divine,  he could taste tequila, Malborough Reds, and something else that was entirely Billy. Almost like the ocean. He groaned a little into his mouth and pulled Billy flush against him, which made the blondes breath catch in his throat. He felt amazing pushed up against Steve, hard lines and thick muscles engulfed him entirely.</p><p><br/>Kissing Brad was great, but this was something else. Billy nipped at his lips and Steve instinctively wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck. His shirt rose a little and the blonde took full advantage, and slid his rough hands under the soft fabric. As Billy found his nipples and gave them a hard pinch Steve broke the kiss and hit his head off the fridge with a thunk, his moan echoing around the kitchen. Billy’s lips found his neck, instantly sucking a bruise into his skin. He jerked against him then, hips shooting forward into Billy’s, as their cocks brushed through loose material both boys groaned. Billy directly into Steve’s neck, the vibrations making him twitch again.</p><p><br/>His own dick was well on the way to fully hard and from where their hips rubbed against each other, Steve could feel Billy was nearly there himself. Steve needed to touch. Everything. Anything. He desperately tried to work his hand between his and the younger man but their bodies being so close together and being pinned to the fridge made it nearly impossible.</p><p><br/>“Fuck Billy. I wanna…” Steve was cut of by a groan escaping him when Billy rolled his hips forward. “Shit, Billy…. Oh god… please."</p><p><br/>“What do you want beautiful?” Billy lifted his head to look, as he took a break from working Steve’s neck into what felt like one big, amazing, bruise. How did he act so calm? Steve was a wreck and Billy appeared like he could be just taking a causal stroll around the park. Then, however, Steve met his eyes. The blue had all but disappeared to a tiny ring engulfed by the jet black of his pupils. </p><p><br/>The more he stared at him the more he saw. His breath was coming faster but he worked hard to conceal it, his lips were pick from kissing his lips and neck and he felt the impatience when he spoke again.</p><p><br/>“Steve? Baby? What do you want to do?” his voice cracked a little when Steve rocked forward onto him. He could so get used to Billy calling him baby. He leant to whisper in his ear. </p><p><br/>“I wanna touch you Billy. I want to feel you. I want to make you cum.”</p><p><br/>“Fuck. We can do that. Yea we can do that. I wanna do that too Steve. I want to see the face you make when I make you fall apart, hear all the noises as I wreck you.” Steve whined in response. “But I got to ask, you sure you ready? When we talked at the diner you said you weren’t sure.”</p><p><br/>His mouth dropped open a bit. He was asking this now? He was sure Billy wouldn’t retain anything he said and that he had been all about the bravado and posturing trying to get Steve to succumb or leave. He had underestimated the man in front of him. Again. </p><p><br/>So Steve took a breath and tried to find the words. “I wasn’t with Brad,” Steve would swear to his dying day that Billy actually growled when he said his name. “But it’s different with you. I want it. I want it so much.” He brushed his lips across Billy’s in a chaste kiss, as he tried to convince him he meant it. “Please Billy. I fucking want you.”</p><p><br/>That seemed to do it as Billy lifted Steve up, to which he yelped in surprised, his arms tightened around his strong neck and legs wrapped around his waist. He was being kissed and transported. Steve pointed over his shoulder to the den, where Billy kicked the door with his foot so hard that he thought it might break but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p><br/>Billy’s tongue, god that tongue, probed his mouth licking and tasting every part of Steve he could reach. He was tossed onto the sofa and Billy followed him down, crawling over his body until he claimed his mouth again.</p><p><br/>Steve had room to move now and made quick work of ripping Billy’s tank over his head, his own followed it onto the floor only moments after. Billy dipped his mouth to Steve’s nipple this time giving it a playful lick and a sinful bite, that made Steve gasp, groan and fumble with shorts. He managed to pull them, and the boxers, down enough to allow him to see Billy. His hard cock raised to attention leaking pre-cum from the head. He wondered what it would taste like but right now he needed to feel the man above him come apart. He wrapped his hand around Billy and watched his face. The beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed and he breathed out.</p><p><br/>“Fuck baby your hand feels amazing. But please, get it wet. Feels better wet.” Steve released him and spat in his own hand as Billy reached to move Steve’s shorts and boxer briefs out of his way. His dick hit the cool air of the house before he wrapped back around his hand around Billy again. He smeared the spit all over his soulmate’s dick going back for more and repeating the action. As he did Billy licked across his own hand and it snaked down between their bodies. His head hit Steve’s shoulder as he felt rough hands grip him.</p><p><br/>“I knew you were hung Steve. But fuck. This is obscene. I cannot wait to choke on the fucking thing.” His voice was raspy with need and he bit into Steve’s shoulder lightly, as if he was stopping himself from just swallowing him whole.</p><p><br/>Steve started to move his hand then, in careful movements up and down not knowing how far to push it.</p><p><br/>“Copy me Steve. Please just copy me. You will find it soon and you won’t need to.” So Steve tightened his grip to match Billy’s and jerked with him. It’s not like he didn’t know how to jerk a dick but it was different doing it to someone else. He knew what he liked but he wanted to get it right for Billy. Wanted it to be perfect. He ran his thumb over Billy’s sensitive head out of habit and was rewarded with his hips jerking forward and a loud moan, “Fuck yea, that’s amazing.” He grunted. Steve found that Billy liked to be gripped tighter than him and if he twisted his hand as he got near his tip it made the blonde some amazing noises.</p><p><br/>Both boys were breathing in each others air and stroking faster as the rhythm worked up to a frantic speed. Steve could feel his toes curl and the warmth spread across his stomach. “I’m close Billy. Fuck so close.”</p><p><br/>“God yeah, cum for me Steve.” Billy growled at him sliding his hand down once more before Steve came over his stomach and Billy’s hand. His eyes closed as came but as he felt hot liquid hit his own hand and Billy moan his name he snapped them open to watch. He looked at the stunning man above him. His eyes were closed his teeth coming to bite his bottom lip as Steve worked him through his orgasm. It was the hottest thing Steve had ever seen and god he wanted to see it again soon.<br/>Billy collapsed on to him as Steve wound his hands around the younger man’s neck and played with his hair, making the curls bounce when he tugged one.</p><p><br/>“You okay?” Billy said and it was muffled by his shoulder.</p><p><br/>Steve was totally blissed out and nodded. Then realised that Billy couldn’t see that so hummed happily instead.</p><p><br/>“Good. So good.” He wasn’t sure what he was calling good exactly but Steve guessed it could be any of to all of it. A sentiment he agreed with whole heartedly.<br/>Billy started to rise up and away from him but Steve locked his arms tighter and pulled him back down against him.</p><p><br/>Billy chuckled. “We are so sticky babe. We have to clean up. You got a shower in this massive house?”</p><p><br/>“We have four.” Steve huffed into his shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Four? Four fucking showers? Is that really necessary?” Billy protested eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p><br/>“Dunno. But there one in parents room, the one I use, the one on the posh guestroom and the one outside for the pool. So yea four.” Steve explained with a shrug.</p><p><br/>“Shotgun your parents one!” Billy shouted trying to jump up again.</p><p><br/>“Hell no Billy you can use the guest room one. I will use mine. Need any clothes?” he asked finally letting the slightly shorter boy up. It made Steve stomach do funny things thinking about Billy in his clothes. </p><p><br/>“Nah I will just go without underwear.” He proclaimed making Steve’s mouth go dry and his dick make a valiant effort to twitch. Even if he was slightly disappointed. </p><p><br/>Showered and dressed twenty minutes later they found themselves in the kitchen again. Steve put the now warm beers back and offered Billy a fresh one. He looked at it and frowned.</p><p><br/>“I have to get back. Curfew and all.” Billy told him.</p><p><br/>“Oh,” was all Steve could manage. He felt a bit used like Billy was got what he wanted and was leaving. Just like everyone else.</p><p><br/>“I really don’t want to. I want to stay here and hold you while we sleep. I want to make sure you don’t get nightmares and fight the fuckers if I have to.” He said all this staring at the floor cheeks red but it took Steve’s breath away. “It’s just if I don’t go now, it will be worse. And I don’t want any bruises the first time I see you totally naked.” He looked at Steve with that tongue poking out of his mouth and inviting Steve in. He couldn’t resist. He stepped into Billy’s space, threaded his fingers into his blonde curls and kissed him.</p><p><br/>“Just come back. When you can. Whenever.” Steve told him. “The key...” he debated whether his next word were a good idea. But he is in this for the long haul so fuck it.” The key is in the yellow plant pot, I don’t care if I’m not here. Just come.” He felt Billy stiffen hearing his words. He didn’t care, they were soulmates. He was part of his life now. He could come and go as he pleased. “Please Billy. Just come back.”</p><p><br/>It took a moment then he softly agreed and gave him a gentle parting kiss as he headed out. Steve cracked open his beer and watched him drive away.</p><p><br/>****</p><p><br/>The next week passed in a blur. Steve and Billy met for basketball on Friday which had ended in both boys sticky from sweat and cum as the ground together against a wall. They did play some ball, but found they were more inclined to other forms of exercise.</p><p><br/>So on Sunday, when both he and Robin were in all day, and it was uncharacteristically cool, he was entirely bored. He had swept three times, Robin had done it twice, washed the scoops four times, Robin had redone them each time complaining he had missed a spot and they had talked about nearly everything they could think of. </p><p><br/>Robin was ecstatic to hear of his and Billy’s latest developments but wanted zero of the ‘gory details’, which was cool, he just told her how amazing it was with ‘lovey dove dingus eyes’ what ever they were. The kids had stopped by at three but didn’t buy anything and clearly had somewhere else to be as they stayed for less that five minutes. Apologies were muttered by Dustin and Will as they promised to stop by soon. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop pouting, Steve.” She muttered as she wiped the counter down again. </p><p><br/>“I’m bored though Rob!” he whined and she called him a whiny bitch under her breath. “We have like an hour left. And no one has been in all day.” He made the word all last for about five seconds. </p><p><br/>“You done? Let’s play a game or something.” She suggested half heartedly. <br/>Steve lit up. “Eye spy?” he squeaked. </p><p><br/>“Are you five? Jesus Steve, no.”</p><p><br/>They ended up tearing pages out of Robins notebook, he promised to pitch in for a new one when she threw a fit, and tossed them into the trash can from across the room. Robin was surprisingly good but Steve had years of basketball under his belt and thrashed her. Finally five rolled around and they practically sprinted from the shop. They got to their cars both removing their hats and Steve tilted his head to one side. </p><p><br/>“You wanna come over? Like let’s get pizza, drink my moms posh wine and watch rubbish TV.” He so needed a friendly night not in the quiet of his house, the shadows were freaking him out of late. <br/>Sensing he needed a friend maybe from his tone of from his expression, Steve wasn’t sure which, she smiled and agreed, she mostly always agreed, but insisted she call home when she got there. </p><p><br/>Steve nodded and smiled himself, shoulders relaxing, waved at her and got in his car. </p><p><br/>On the drive home he thought about Billy. About how he still didn’t know if he could call the him, or when he would see him again. A small smile crept in to his face, remembering how horny they had both been pressed against the gym wall. Billy whispering adoration in his ear and they ground their hips together. He bit his lips remembering the feeling wishing he had Billy coming over tonight after Robin left, so he would be put to sleep not just left to keep himself awake for fear of the nightmares that haunted him. </p><p><br/>He pulled up on his drive and climbed out, watching Robin pull up next to him, as he spun his keys around his finger. She laughed at him as they flew off and landed a few feet away. He went to unlock the door but hesitated, apprehension clouding his carefree mood as he found it already unlocked. </p><p><br/>His parents weren’t home, their car wasn’t here, but maybe it was his mom? Sometimes, very rarely, she came home without his dad to visit some family member Steve barely knew. </p><p><br/>“Mom? Is that you?” he called into the house as Robin gave him a questioning look? He shrugged to the silence he got back and stepped into the house. He itched to grab his bat and fight but maybe he was just forgetful and didn’t lock it this morning. Or maybe the maid stopped by and had done the same? To many possibilities rattled around in his tired brain. </p><p><br/>Robin slipped off her shoes and headed upstairs to change, she had a couple of outfits stashed in her car for these exact scenarios, and Steve pushed off his sneakers trying not to panic. </p><p><br/>He saw a few things that should of clued him in to who his visitor was. Boots by the door. A can empty on the kitchen counter. But it wasn’t until Steve had fully entered the den that he saw the other boy laid out on the sofa. </p><p><br/>“Billy?” he said eyes wide. </p><p><br/>“Yeah. You said I could.” He muttered defensive. </p><p><br/>“No, no don’t worry its fine just a surprise…” Steve was about to carry on but that the blonde sat up. </p><p><br/>He had two black eyes, a split lip and a cut on his eye brow that would definitely scar, and that’s just what he could see. </p><p><br/>He was squatting in front of him in a flash, thumbs brushing his cheekbone which only made him hiss. </p><p><br/>“Fuck Billy, what the hell happened?” he asked. </p><p><br/>“Neil, my dad.” He said voice cold and distant. </p><p><br/>“Why? Why the hell would he do this?” Steve demanded. </p><p><br/>“I fucked up dinner. Burnt the carpet smashed a dish, I was already on thin ice because I missed curfew on Friday and Max had walked home.” He looked at his hands like this was Steve’s fault. It made Steve’s blood boil. Steve had made Billy late and now he was black and blue and bleeding because of it. </p><p><br/>“The asshole. I’m going to fucking kill him.” </p><p><br/>“Who you killing Dingus?” Robin shouted from the hallway on her way to the den. <br/>Billy went into fight or flight mode Steve watched it happen saw the change in his expression and could map out the actions. He pushed Steve off him, who landed with a huff the air rushing out of him, and hit the ground running. He whizzed past Robin whose eyes were bugged out, and rushed out the door. He didn’t even stop to put on his boots, he just grabbed them and flung open the door.</p><p>Steve watched all of this from the floor, loosing precious seconds trying to breathe.  He rolled on to his knees and pushed himself up, coughing a little, and staggered past, still frozen, Robin managing to jog when he reached the front door.</p><p>He saw Billy wrenching open the garage door and getting into the Camero. He reversed out of the garage then had to stop. Steve’s and Robin’s cars were blocking the whole drive, being parked side by side, meaning Billy would have to plough down several large trees to get out either side. </p><p><br/>It gave Steve time to get to the car. He grabbed the passenger side door and threw himself into the seat. Still panting hard from trying to get his breath back. </p><p><br/>“Stop. Billy stop.” Steve pleaded.</p><p><br/>He looked at Steve eyes wide with fear and hurt, it cut Steve deep inside. </p><p><br/>“No one here is going to hurt you.” The other boy showed not signs of believing him. “Robin is a good person. She knows who you are to me. She wouldn’t hurt you.” Slowly he reached put a hand and placed it over Billy’s white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “Come back inside. We were going to eat pizza, drink wine and watching the shopping channel.” Billy huffed. “You would be welcome to join. She calls me Dingus. Thinks she is hilarious and was in band at school. She is gay too.” He felt like an ass hole outing his friend to his boyfriend? But he needed Billy to see. To see he was safe here. With him. With them. </p><p><br/>“Let me fix you up baby please? Come inside. Let me help you. I want to help you.” He begged. </p><p><br/>The other man nodded. Loosened his grip on the wheel and shifted the car in to first and rolled it into the garage again. Steve didn’t move until the silent Billy made motions that signaled he was climbing out. </p><p><br/>Slowly they walked to the house together, Steve itching to wind their fingers together, clasp their hands and not let go, but he held back trying not to spook him. Steve pointed to the bathroom in the guestroom Billy had used less than a week before. </p><p><br/>“Go in there. I am going to get some stuff to fix you up and talk to Rob real quick. Two minutes max.” he assured him. He watched as he climbed a few steps then rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit and found Robin. </p><p><br/>“Don’t leave. Open the wine. Just gonna fix him up then we can all talk.” He pecked her on the cheek the fled upstairs to care for his soulmate. </p><p><br/>He knocked on the door to the bathroom and slipped inside. The image of the man he was only starting to get to know, broke him. His head hung low and he looked about ready to crumble. </p><p><br/>He knelt before him, putting the kit on the floor beside him and tried too look into his eyes. </p><p><br/>“Billy? Can I see? I need to get that eyebrow cut with some steristrips or we are going to get a really messy scar.” It probably needed stitches but he was working with what he’d got. </p><p><br/>He looked up then. “It’s that bad?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah it is. I’m sorry this happened. If I could I’d bloody butcher him. It isn’t your fault.” He wiped the cut with a wipe and Billy just stayed still. Steve knew the stung like a bitch, he always flinched when the wipes touched one of his fresh wounds.</p><p> <br/>“It is. I fucked up.” He told him fully believing it. </p><p><br/>“I fucked up last time my mom was home. Smashed a vase. She made me clean it up. That’s it. No one should hit you for getting stuff wrong Billy.” He applied the strips pulling the cut as tightly closed as he can. “It’s not how being a parent works.” </p><p><br/>They did the rest in silence. Neither talked. Steve worked to clean the rest of his cuts, he pulled off the Billy’s shirt checking him over for other bruises. He had a red foot print on his lower back like he had been stamped on and finger marks around his lower arm. Neil must have grabbed him hard to leave bruises only hours after the fact. </p><p><br/>When he was done he gave Billy back his shirt and brought him downstairs. Robin sat in the kitchen, glass of wine in hand, one on the counter for Steve, and as she saw them grabbed a beer for Billy out of the fridge. She approached cautiously holding it out to him. </p><p><br/>“I don’t bite.” She said. “At least now there are two people above the age of fourteen to look out for this dingus.” She gestured at Steve, who rolled his eyes. </p><p><br/>“Shut up Rob.” He whined. </p><p><br/>Billy’s mouth twitched. Like he wanted to enjoy it but was still too stressed, to fearful of the new person he had been forced to interact with. </p><p><br/>“God, he is so whiney. You have that to look forward to.” She teased much to Steve’s chagrin. </p><p><br/>“I don’t whine.” Only after seeing the full irony that he had whined as he said it. <br/>Robin barked out a laugh and Billy smiled. It was small and tentative, but he smiled. It was quickly becoming Steve’s favourite thing he did. </p><p><br/>They spent a few minutes drinking in silence all seeming to come to terms with the manic twenty minutes since Steve and Robin arrived. They had to process, all of them for different reasons. But they did. </p><p><br/>“So, Billy,”  Robin started pulling Steve out of his thoughts of all types of harm he could cause Mr Hargrove snr, “I’m gonna talk and you’re going to listen.” Billy looked anxious again, Steve shot Robin a warning look who waved him off dismissively.</p><p>“Steve is great guy. I love him like a brother. He is sweet, kind, loving and too trusting. You are his soulmate. That means everything. He would do anything for you. That much is clear from the last half an hour. I don’t know where the spare key to this place is but clearly you do.” Steve’s cheeks reddened. “You, on the other hand, have a bit of a rep. It’s not great. So Hargrove, you hurt him, I hurt you. And it will make this,” she motioned to his face, “Look like a child did it. And trust me when I say the next talk you will have will be from a child and you better take him seriously too.” </p><p><br/>Steve stood mouth agape as Robin gave Billy a shovel talk. Like he wasn’t able to look after himself. Maybe. Like he was vulnerable. Probably. But like Billy wasn’t good. Definitely not. He was good. Right? </p><p><br/>“Okay.” Came a soft reply from the man to his right. “Dustin right? He is going to give me my second one of these?” Robin looked surprised. </p><p><br/>“He listens.” Steve explained with a shrug.</p><p> <br/>“Yeah.” She gave a quick affirmation. “He is probably, as much as I hate to say it, the single most important thing to Steve in the world. If you don’t win him over at least a little, you’re screwed.” Steve wanted to protest, to explain that Dustin was just a friend. That they weren’t that close, but he knew it would be a lie. Robin was right. Like always. </p><p><br/>“I’ll try. Like I will try to be a better person for him. I will try to be who he needs me to be. I promise.” Steve couldn’t believe that they were having this conversation with him stood right there but it made his heart swell anyway. </p><p><br/>Robin studied Billy for a long moment. Then nodded. “Right. Let’s get pizza. What do you want Billy?”</p><p>They chatted about what to get and where to get it from, whilst Steve was in a daze. For the first time in along time this big cold lonely house felt like a real home. Only Dustin could make it better right now and maybe Will. </p><p><br/>They had ordered pizza so Steve went to searching. </p><p><br/>“What’s he doing?” He heard Billy ask Robin. </p><p><br/>“He is trying to find his mom’s stash. She leaves about $400 here every time in a different spot. Steve is allowed to take half if he finds it.” Robin explained. </p><p><br/>“Why? That’s so weird.” Billy said. </p><p><br/>“She feels like his dad doesn’t give him enough anymore, and being he gets next to nothing from the store I think she is worried he will starve. Because the boy cannot cook. Can you cook?” he was trying to ignore them as he climbed on the counter top to check on top of the cupboards. He was sure Billy was checking out his ass in his tight blue shorts. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, I can. Pretty good. Max thinks so anyway.” she hummed in appreciation. <br/>“I am surprised he hasn’t found yet. The last time they were here was March. Right Steve?” she aimed the last question at him. </p><p><br/>“Yea, but with Scoops I haven’t needed it, but I want to eat pizza, drink wine maybe buy some new shorts, I only have a couple pairs, and I want to not give a crap how much food we buy to eat. So yeah I want my $200. You never know might wanna treat some people to dinner again.” He cambered down and checked the cupboards. </p><p><br/>“Why look in here though?” Billy asked as he watched Steve empty the cans out then put them back in. </p><p><br/>“I saw her come in here with her purse the morning she left. It usually stays in the closet by the door.” He commented he was in the flour cupboard now. It had various sugars and flours that Steve didn’t know existed. Sure enough behind the strong bread flour was the money his mom left. <br/>Steve counted out half and popped the rest back and repacked the cupboard. </p><p><br/>“She just feels guilty. It’s more than usual. Probably because they missed graduation.” he huffed. He walked past Billy, brushing their as together as he did, he took everything opportunity to touch him available now, just feeling the closeness calmed him a little. “Come on.” He led the to the den deposited the blonde on the couch pointed at the VHS and said he needed to ask Robin something something. </p><p><br/>“The shovel talk? Really Rob?”  he protested. </p><p><br/>“Yea Steve. Really.” He could only roll his eyes in response. </p><p><br/>“Don’t kill me, but I told him you were gay.” </p><p><br/>“What the fuck Steve? That isn’t yours to tell.” She got in his face fuming.</p><p><br/>“I know but he needed to understand, needed to know you are safe. It helped. He has so much shit and I don’t even know him that well yet. He needs people like you too Rob. You’re amazing. I know you can be his friend or something.” He really tried to explain why he needed this. Him and Billy but rightly so, she was pissed. She shoved him out the way and stomped back into the den. </p><p><br/>Ten minutes of awkward angry silence later Steve gave up trying to get them to talk and just slowly shifted closer to Billy. He leant against him feeling his warmth whilst the cool evening rolled through the house. Billy shifted his eyes to Robin but relaxed as she gave him her best reassuring smile. She wasn’t pissed at Billy, and didn’t try and make him feel bad about it. </p><p><br/>Billy moved his hand and brushed the back of Steve’s with it, who took it as an invitation and clasped their hands together. He watched as Billy’s fingers slowly grip his as he relaxed at the feeling. Steve rubbed his thumb across his knuckles and leaned his head back into the couch.</p><p><br/>The door bell rang and Steve hopped up to pay for the pizza and met the others in the kitchen. </p><p><br/>“I checked out you VHS collection. It’s alright. Was think terminator or Indian Jones? If we want action, Spinal Tap if not.” Billy told them both tucking into his pizza. Which had pineapple on it. <br/>Robin vetoed Terminator and Steve honestly had no idea why they even owned Spinal Tap, so the settled in to watch Indian Jones. </p><p><br/>Robin got blankets and pillows, Steve brought beer and wine while Billy laid out the pizza. They ate happily. Steve talked about how the short round driving the car was scarily like Max driving Billy’s car back in November. Billy paled as he pictured it which made the other two laugh. </p><p><br/>At some point, predictably Robin would say, Steve fell asleep. He knew because he woke up because he was being shook awake. He came to, his head in Billy’s lap, and Robin gone. </p><p><br/>“Sorry.” He mumbled, running his hands into his eyes.</p><p><br/>“Robin said you always do it. She said bye too.” He replied. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, it’s something about having people here. Dunno.” Steve shrugged. </p><p><br/>“You can’t be comfortable in that.” Billy gestured at him. He was still in his uniform and he was right. His shorts dug into his thighs and the shirt was stretched awkwardly across his arms. </p><p><br/>“Yea. Gonna change then go to bed.” Steve explained standing up and stretching, “Stay with me? You are not going home right.”</p><p><br/>“It’s okay. I’ll just sleep in my car.” Billy told him. </p><p><br/>“No, you won’t. You will stay here. You don’t have to sleep with me in my room but you will stay here Billy. It’s not like I haven’t got the room.” He had his hands on his hips and he cursed realising he was talking to Billy like he was one of his kids. </p><p><br/>After a moment he nodded. “Alright Steve. Let’s go.” </p><p><br/>“Come get something to sleep in.” he  muttered sleep creeping into all his actions. He had slowed and he lazily climbed the stairs. </p><p><br/>When he got in his room he found out some sweats that would fit Billy, as well as a big t-shirt that would probably still be tight on the muscular boy.</p><p><br/>They both stood, not quite knowing what to do next until Steve’s body shivered again. He wrapped his arms around himself instinctively, trying to warm up. </p><p><br/>“Looks like someone will need me to keep them warm anyway. Come on Harrington. Get changed and let’s go to sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😊Robin is a sweety and I will not condone Steve's actions of outing her. Its not OK people. However it all worked out okay.  Generally not sure how I feel about this one. But hope it's OK.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. But You Aren't A Chick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys back again. I am now writing what might be the final chapter but may have to split if depending on its length. 😊 Thanks again for all your comments and kudos I love hearing you thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Dustin were browsing the mall on his day off, he could deal spending the day in the building he worked in, as long as he didn’t go near any ice cream. He was going to buy something to wear on his date with Billy and Dustin needed some things for school. Steve was pretty sure he wanted a new shirt for the occasion. He was glad of the malls air conditioning as the mid August heat was getting to him. It made him snappy.</p><p><br/>“Dustin just pick a pen. No one in high school cares about your pen. And if they do just have Max beat them up.” Steve complained. They had been staring at the pens for fifteen minutes. “Or El. She is starting school, right?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, she is Steve.” He really dragged out the his name. “And it’s not other people I care about. It’s me. Do I want the trouble of a fountain pen? It could explode and ruin a perfectly good assignment? Do I want a bic? But they always leak in people’s pockets and I don’t need any help looking like a nerd. And what about a roller ball?”</p><p><br/>“Dustin!” Steve spun the younger boy around looking in his eyes. “Just pick on. This one.” Steve held up a pen. “Now can we go?”</p><p><br/>“It’s pink.” The curly haired kid stated.<br/>“So? It still writes.” He hadn’t realised he picked up a pink pen. He gave it the side eye trying to will it to change colour in his hand. </p><p><br/>“Steve. Steve. My man. I am not using a pink pen. I will however choose this nice shiny fountain pen and these cartridges.” He smiled picking up a black pen and some blue cartridges. Steve couldn’t imagine Dustin having the patience to carefully put the ink in without it exploding but he wasn’t going to stop him from buying it now he had finally made a choice. </p><p><br/>He watched his friend pay and the led him to The Gap. He’d seen shirt he wanted for a while but not had an reason to buy it, it wasn’t like he partied anymore. So he had taken his mom’s money and went to get it. He knew it would look great with grey slacks and some good shoes. He was going to put a light blue tee underneath to finish his look. That and his sunglasses, he was going to look good. He slid out of the changing room showing off the shirt to Dustin who didn’t look impressed.</p><p><br/>“Come on. I look great!” Steve whined at him. </p><p><br/>“Yea you look good it’s just... So many colours.” He managed to choke out, he was making huge efforts not to laugh, or that’s what it looked like anyway. </p><p><br/>“Well, I like it and I am going to get it anyway.” Steve huffed. The shirt had different colours squares in a check pattern mainly in pink, purple and red, but there were a few squares in yellow and orange too. He really did like it. </p><p><br/>They packed up their purchases and walked back to Steve’s car. “You coming to hang our for a bit?” he asked Dustin. </p><p><br/>“Sure. Can we get food? Chinese maybe? Or burgers?” he hopped excitedly sideways beside Steve. </p><p><br/>“Sure bud. What ever you want.” He smiled. </p><p><br/>Two hours into there hang out there was a knock at the door. Steve went assuming to was food, they hadn’t long ordered but found Billy instead. After a week his face had healed but they were definitely getting a scar. </p><p><br/>“Steve. Whacha doin’?” he drawled stepping into Steve’s space. </p><p><br/>“Dustin’s here.” Steve’s supplied quickly. “So unless you want that chat now, can we meet tomorrow?” Billy thought for a moment. He appeared to seriously consider coming in but the. His shoulders dropped, defeated. He bounced back quickly. </p><p><br/>“Nah, not today Stevie. Though will take some sugar to keep me going until the weekend yea? Can’t play tomorrow.”. He explained as a devilish grin swept across his features. He stopped just short of Steve’s lips. </p><p><br/>Steve closed the gap quickly sealing their lips together. He was quickly becoming addicted to Billy’s lips. How they felt against his and how they tasted was near heaven to the taller man. Their lips moved with fervour before Steve let Billy take control. He loved to be kissed. And Billy had figured this out already. So their lips slowed and moved softly against each other but still seemed deep enough to reach into Steve’s soul and warm it up. <br/>Every time they did this Steve had to fight to not push Billy up against the wall and beg him to take him. To let Billy do unimaginable things to him. They hadn’t been doing this very long but it was all Steve needed.</p><p>He felt whole when they were together. He was starting to understand soulmates, about all the hype, when they were within a few feet of each other it almost pained Steve not to touch Billy, not to hold him close and feel the body heat between them. </p><p><br/>All to soon Steve broke the kiss off before they were seen. By people inside or outside, Steve wasn’t sure which was more problematic, not that Dustin would be a problem, but Billy didn’t want that chat today and no way could they stop Dustin if he started. </p><p><br/>Billy winked at him. “See you Friday Stevie. You picking me up still?” </p><p><br/>“Yea. Now get out of here.” Steve smiled as he watched him go. As the sound of the camero filled atmosphere around him Dustin appeared next to him. </p><p><br/>“What? Did he not want to come in?” Dustin folded his arms across his chest acting like a dad checking up on their daughters dates. </p><p><br/>“Soon Bud. Soon.” Steve reassured him. And they went back to their evening of Star Wars, again, and junk food. <br/>****<br/>It was five minutes before he needed to leave and amazingly Steve was ready. He was dressed in his new shirt, light grey slacks that sat on his hips and his grey Chuck Taylors he had got for Christmas. He looked pretty good if he says so himself, the slacks hugged nicely and his shoes were his favourite at the minute. </p><p><br/>Billy asked him to pick him up from the pool. Everyone knew his car there, so it would be safe and Billy still wasn’t going to let him anywhere near his house. Steve understood. He wasn’t keen on meeting Mr Hargrove yet either.  At 8 o’clock he pulled up next to the dark blue beast and Billy climbed in. </p><p><br/>He took in Billy appearance as he stared at him hungrily. He wore a tight black button down, buttoned nearly all the way down, and the tightest jeans in all existence, Steve would put money on it. He caught a glimpse of heavy black boots, scuffed and well worn, as he climbed into Steve’s car. His familiar medallion rested between his pecs. He looked hot. Steve felt like a bit of a prude in his shirt and slacks, but there was no going back now. </p><p><br/>“You sure I can’t drive, Harrington?” Billy interrupted his thoughts. Still pissed at Steve for insisted he drove them then. <br/>“It’s my date choice, I drive. Plus it’s a nice car. Comfy.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but only got a pissed off eye roll in return. </p><p><br/>“Don’t like not driving Steve” Billy snapped.<br/>“Why though? Care to explain?” Steve needled knowing this was the only way he got more information out of the other man willingly. The slightly unwilling way was to get him drunk and play dirty. He never freely offered it. Not since the first night. <br/>“I can get away. Leave when I want. ‘M in control.” He muttered lighting up as he did. He rolled down the window a touch to let the smoke out. </p><p><br/>“Well you can still leave when ever you want tonight. You just have to ask. You can be in control of that. Want you to have a drink anyway.” He added. </p><p><br/>“I drink then drive all the time Stevie. I can hold my liquor.” Billy retorted. <br/>“That’s so not safe.” Steve mumbled and the blonde grinned. “Well tonight you don’t have to.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah yeah, alright Mom.” He chided grinning his wickedest smile. </p><p><br/>“Shut it. I’m not a mom. But I am a damn good babysitter, just ask any of my kids, and will treat you like a kid if you act like one, William Hargrove.” Steve put in his best dad voice and pointed a finger at Billy. It waggled a bit with each word. Billy was holding in a laugh when he had finished. </p><p><br/>“Wow. Okay, now I see what Max is on about.” Billy told him knowing full well it would send Steve into an small state of anxiety. </p><p><br/>“What? What do you mean?”  his eyes were wide as his heart sank, staring at the road. “Is it bad? The stuff they say? It’s bad right? Of course it’s bad, I can’t do anything right.”</p><p><br/>“Hey Steve, stop.” Billy spoke firmly but with no venom, just sincerity.  “I was joking. Max just said you have a dad voice that makes all the kids listen. Like she doesn’t know how it works they just know and come running.” He reassured the taller man and placed a hand on his knee. “You are a stellar babysitter babe. Don’t doubt yourself.”</p><p><br/>He was quiet for a moment. The quietly whispered a thank you and placed his hand light over the one on his knee. He squeezed the tanned hand, and relished in the feeling of it being there. How comfortable they had grown around each other in such a small amount of time astounded him but was amazing none the less. </p><p><br/>“Hey?” Billy tore his eyes from the window and looked at Steve once more.” What’s the deal with the gym?” he asked. </p><p><br/>“Fuck. Asking all the fun questions tonight, aren’t ya, Stevie.” Steve could see him take breath to steel himself for an answer. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to help. “After November, and the night at the fre... Byers house where we... Where I hurt you, coach pulled me up on it.” He knew now why he braced himself to talk. “He knew we fought. Asked what happened. I didn’t take it well got all in his face and aggressive, he asked about my bruises and he said ‘Harrington can’t hit that hard Hargrove. So tell me what happened.’” Billy was putting on their coaches gruff voice, it was a pretty close thing to sounding right too.  Steve was only slightly offended that the coach thought so little of his fighting prowess. “I didn’t tell him for a week and even when I did, I didn’t tell him it was Dad but I think he figured it anyway.”  He shrugged. “You and Max are the only people who know about him and she only knows because she saw once.” He sighed, looking down and away shame creeping across his face. Steve squeezed his hand again in support. </p><p><br/>“He told me I needed to vent. A way to get out the anger without hurting someone again. Said he would give me the key to the gym and if I did anything shitty I was off the team. I like basketball and playing on the team, so I haven’t done anything. Thought about it once but I got a good thing going. I can use the weight room, there’s a punching bag in a store room he lets me loose on.” His blue eyes meets Steve again. “And I play ball. I go at least twice a week. And if I need to go to get angry at something, it’s good. I shout, run, punch, shoot hoops and eventually calm down.” He explained. “It helps.”</p><p><br/>Steve stared at him sensing the shorter man wanted to say more. He waited, but nothing was forthcoming. “It’s a great idea. I used to go to the batting range downtown and hit baseballs for hours. But that was shut down a few years ago. Pretty sure it was only me that went. Plus the only bat I own now has nails in it. It’s no so great for playing ball.” They smiled at each other lapsing into a silence comfortable silence.</p><p> <br/>The radio drawled on with some talk show in the background but neither one of them were listening. They were over half way there now and Billy was on his second cigarette. Finally the station started to play some music, and Steve was bopping his head along to the poppy beat, mumbling ‘Free, free, set them free’ along with Sting. </p><p><br/>“Are you singing long with The Police Stevie? Because if you are I may demand you turn around right now.” Billy protested reaching for the radio dials. </p><p><br/>“You got a problem with The Police?” he asked. “I think they are quite good actually.” </p><p><br/>“Of course you do you preppy shit!” Billy grinned. “You need some real music Stevie.” He shouted “Ha!” triumphantly as the radio announced ‘Radio Rock’ to the quiet of the car. </p><p><br/>Some sort of noise filled the Bimmer’s cab as Steve groaned. </p><p><br/>“There has to be some middle ground. I thought The Police were ‘rock’ anyway.”. He grumbled loudly as Billy’s fingers moved along with a guitar riff. </p><p><br/>“Pop rock at best, but not really mostly just pop. This,” he said gesturing at the radio, “Is rock.”</p><p><br/>“What even is this?” Steve asked turning the volume down a touch, it was going to loud in the bar so he didn’t want to be deaf before they even turned up. </p><p><br/>“It’s Mötley Crüe. It’s called Smokin’ in the Boy’s Room.” He dropped his voice to growl along with the song. “But everyone knows that smokin’ ain’t allowed in school.” Steve watched his as he had a mini rock out in his passenger seat. He couldn’t help but smile at the younger man. </p><p><br/>They drove for about ten more minutes with Billy talking animatedly about his music. How Sabbaths last album ‘Born Again’ was tragically under rated and how Trashed was a great song. Steve had never heard of it. He rambled about how there was rumours of a new band out in Cali called Guns N’ Roses and the thought they were going to be big in the scene. <br/>Billy looked out of the window when the presenter spoke again. He took in their surroundings. He seemed to consider something as Steve was pulling into the parking lot Brad had shown him, but held his tongue as the climbed out. </p><p><br/>Walking down the road, however he seemed to reconsider. “Hey, this bar we going to? Is it Dynamo?” </p><p><br/>“Er...” Steve honestly couldn’t remember. “Maybe? It’s down here. I know one of the bouncers. We will be fine getting in.” Steve assured him. </p><p><br/>“If we are going where I think we are Stevie, I ain’t never had trouble getting in.” He drawled puffing out his chest like Steve was supposed to be impressed. All he did, much to Billy’s apparent chagrin, was raise an eyebrow slightly and grin. </p><p><br/>As the bar appeared around the corner he saw it was, in fact, call Dynamo, something he had entirely missed on his first visit. <br/>“Knew it!” Billy boasted. “Great choice Stevie. This place is ace.” He grinned and leaned in close. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you. People are gonna stare, you are just too pretty and I am gorgeous.” he raked his eyes down Steve’s body. “So... Everyone is gonna want us and be sooo jealous.” He did that thing with his tongue when he finished, that always Steve’s breath catch as he pictured it doing that somewhere else. </p><p><br/>Billy just turned and continued walking, leaving Steve in his wake to catch up. As they got closer Steve sighed as he recognised the tall dark figure of Jake by the door letting people in. It’s Billy though who he talks to first. </p><p><br/>“Billy! Not seen you here in a while you finally found someone who keeps you satisfied?” he drawled, eyebrows waggle and winked at the blonde. </p><p><br/>Billy rubbed a hand behind his neck and looked a little embarrassed. “Its a bit more complicated.” He chuckled. “Found out I have a soulmate.” He gestured to Steve but Jake just stared at Billy in disbelief. </p><p><br/>“Jesus fuck! You're kidding? You were sure you didn’t have one. I am happy for you man!” he clapped him on the shoulder. “Where is he then?” he asked. Billy gestured to Steve once more. </p><p><br/>It took moment as Steve waved shyly at him but he placed his face eventually. <br/>“Steve was it? Brad’s date from last month?” he saw Billy tense. </p><p><br/>“Yeah. Hi Jake.” He replied. </p><p><br/>“Wait, this guy?” Steve wasn’t sure who he directed the question to. “Billy you got a tat? And Steve, mate, you get and trouble from this asshole, you let me know. I’ll sort him out.” He winked at him and grinned but Steve wasn’t sure he was totally joking. He turned to Billy then. “He seems like a good guy Bill. You look after him, yeah?” Billy rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. </p><p><br/>“You wait till I tell Brad he is gonna be stoked for you man. Was really cut up about cancelling your date when he found Joe. Though they got pretty sickening real quick I tell you. They are already looking for somewhere to live. So I need a knew roommate. Know anyone?” both men muttered no’s and Jake shrugged. “I better let you get inside. No way you wanna spend all night talking to me.” He waved them in with a smile which Steve returned happily as Billy led him into the bar. </p><p><br/>They weaved quickly in and out of people Steve struggling to keep up with the pure force of a man in front of him. People parted for him like the sea and seemed to close again as Steve tried to followed the same path. More than a few people greeted Billy as he passed and ten times that checked him out as he strode through the room. </p><p><br/>He would not call out to him like some girl left behind but tried to push through the crowd with more force. It only seemed to bring him more attention and if anything slowed him down. Two people felt his ass and one tried to cope a feel before he smacked the hand away with a glare. He shot the guy a look and turned back seeing Billy had stopped. He was facing Steve and the guy who didn’t want to keep his hands to himself. Steve swallowed and caught up to him but Billy’s eyes didn’t leave the other guys face. Steve put a hand gently on Billy’s hip and tugged to get him to turn away from it all. </p><p><br/>“Come on Bill. Buy me a drink yea?” Steve had stepped in close to his ear and spoke directly into it. He pulled the blonde to him and smiled at the handsy guy who seemed to take a tiny step back. </p><p><br/>Billy, seeming finally satisfied, turned and place a protective hand on his back and pulled him along with him. </p><p><br/>“He better keep his hands to himself if we see him again, Stevie, or he ain’t gonna see the rest of the week.” Billy growled as they reached the bar. “Who does he think he is?”</p><p><br/>“It’s okay Billy,” Steve reassured him. “He won’t do it again. Pretty sure he pissed himself when he saw I was with you.” Steve raised a hand to signalled to the bar man. </p><p><br/>He tried to order two beers but the guy ignored him in favour of talking to his soulmate. Steve just rolled his eyes and watched Billy score two beers on the house with nothing but a wink and a promise to not be gone as long next time. <br/>They walked away from the bar, Billy waving to ‘Randall’ over his shoulder and walked to the edge of the dance floor and leaned against rail there. They just watched for a minute, as both seemed to shift closer to the other unconsciously. <br/>They chatted and laughed as the watched the sea of bodies move with the beat. They shimmered like a school of fish, outfits catching lights and some glitter shining off hot sweaty skin. They laughed and Billy pushed his shoulder. Steve pointed out someone in the crowd and pressed himself into Billy’s side as he did. They weren’t being sexual, just affectionate, needed to be touching, small things until they couldn’t get any closer. They turned to each other to speak at the same time and their lips were so close. Neither said a word. Captivated by the way the other looked. Steve wanted to kiss him. His eyes flicked to Billy’s lips. Tongue pressed between his teeth, a smirk teased him on.</p><p> <br/>Steve pushed his lips against Billy’s trying to rid them of the smirk that lingered there. He felt Billy’s hand wrap around his back encouraging him closer, and Billy angled his head to deepen the kiss. He felt that sinful tongue swipe his lips and Steve’s mouth fell open letting him in. It was hot and amazing and hit all the right spots. It satisfied the itch Steve had been feeling since the last time they had spent time together properly, slotting in a piece he didn’t know he was missing. He could have kissed him forever. However, the sudden urge to piss was all consuming as soon as he realised it. </p><p><br/>He pulled away and told Billy where he was going, who seemed only a little put out he was being left, and headed to the restrooms. He cursed his bladder as he went about his business but smiled none the less. </p><p><br/>They were getting somewhere. Billy wanted to be around him and Steve wanted to be around Billy. He was funny, sometimes but was honest with Steve about things. Answered almost all the questions he had asked of him and seemed to want to get to know Steve in return. They still had a long way to go, and Steve was nervous, there were still so many things that could, and probably would, go wrong. He pushed the thought out of his head and he smiled at himself as he washed his hands, he turned back to the bar they were leaning on to find his soulmate. </p><p><br/>When he saw him however, unmoved from the spot they were in earlier, Steve smile evaporated. A ginger guy, whom he vaguely recognised was literally all over his soulmate. He had a hand on Billy’s pec, he was pushed flush to his side and every time Billy attempted to move away this guy followed. He caught Billy’s eye and watched his frown turn into a grin, like he is genuinely glad he is back and tried and failed once more to remove the other man from his body. </p><p><br/>Steve stalked over trying to stay calm, he would not repeat his little hissy fit he had over the dumb waitress at Benny’s. He took a calming breath with each step, trying to pull calm from the ocean of cool that stared back at him. </p><p><br/>As he steps into their space Billy speaks. “Fuck off now George. This is my soulmate. He ain’t gonna like your paws all over me.” He winked at Steve. “Trust me. He couldn’t get the last person who tried, he wouldn’t hit a chick, he’d good like that.” Billy explained slowly. “But you aren’t a chick. And I know from experience that his right hook is damn mean.”</p><p><br/>George looks Steve up and down. Steve does the same. </p><p><br/>Instead of walking away like the two had hoped he spoke instead. “Doesn’t look like it. Think I'll take my chances.” He shrugged. Seriously, did he just shrug off Steve like he was nothing? George seemed to have more ridiculous ideas though. “Though he looks hung. So you reckon we can have a threesome?” </p><p><br/>That’s it. Steve snapped. You don’t just shrug him off then proposition him whilst literally pawing at his soulmate. He surged forward but is met by blue eyes and a hard chest. There is thick fingers spread across his chest. He hadn’t even seen Billy move. <br/>“He’s full of shit Stevie. Been after me for months. Can’t take no for an answer. He’s just jealous. Who wouldn’t be?” Steve rolled his eyes. Of course Billy turned his rage into some sort of compliment to himself. He turned to George now, his back to Steve. “And you George? Are gonna fuck off. Now. Or I will beat the shit out of you. Because no one talks to my soulmate like his is nothing. Like he isn’t worth their time.” He was right in his face. Angry, his words were spat at George who paled. <br/>This was the Billy that Steve remembered from school. All sharp edges, harsh words and terrifying threats everyone knew he would happily follow through with. He hadn’t seen him whilst they had hung out. Cocky Billy sure, but the angry one? Not yet. Clearly he was still in there.</p><p><br/>Steve didn’t know what to do, but he needed to touch, to soften the edges, to calm the rage and to sooth the hurt. The need to do all that was over whelming. So he laced their fingers together and he wound the other arm around Billy’s middle. He pulled him back into him and rested a head on his shoulder. He could feel the tension rolling off the shorter man. He breathed big and slow, prayed Billy copied him. It felt like he did but Steve couldn’t be sure. He gently sunk his teeth into Billy’s ear and pulled his head towards him. It had the other man spinning in his arms and crashing their lips together in an instant. It was all teeth and need and raw energy. If this is how Billy was going to deal with his anger, when given the right cues, Steve was going to make him mad more often. Steve couldn’t hold back a moan as that wicked tongue thrust into his mouth, it tried to taste every part of Steve’s mouth. Hands flew everywhere Steve’s tangled into Billy’s shirt and Billy’s on Steve’s arse pulled their bodies and crotches together. </p><p>God Billy tasted good. Beer, cigarettes, cologne, expensive shit if he smelt it right, though how he tasted of it Steve wasn’t sure, and something else. Like Steve could taste his fury, his anger and his need to devour Steve. They broke away panting for air as Steve whispered curses to the sky.</p><p> <br/>“Let me buy you a drink, hot stuff.”  Steve whispered into Billy’s mouth. “Then dance with me, yeah?” He felt Billy nod more than saw it. So he laced their fingers again, showing the whole club his claim over Billy Hargrove, and tugged him to the bar. </p><p><br/>Ten minutes later, the drinks were nearly gone, Billy having had drained his almost instantly, and Steve not taking his time, Steve grabbed Billy and heaved him onto the dance floor. He was pretty reluctant mumbling ‘I don’t dance, Harrington.’ But Steve did and he didn’t give a rats ass. <br/>He turned and walked backwards into the crowd trying to be seductive, but 100% sure he looked like a flailing baby giraffe. Billy smiled though so it was worth it. </p><p><br/>Billy Hargrove really didn’t dance. Steve tried to coax him into some movements or anything to move with the beat but he flat out refused. Until Steve wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his body against his solid muscle and ripped abs. He moved his body to the beat and, because they were so damn close, Billy moved too.  He eyes were glued to Steve’s face, flicking over every feature quickly, seemingly trying to take in every expression and every piece of him. Steve was helpless to resist doing the same taking in the man in front of him. How the lights made his eyes shine, and his hair swished as the moved. Steve tangled his hands into it, it crunched a little from his hair spray, and pulled his forehead to touch his own. Their eyes bore into each others and Steve could feel the need building up inside him. </p><p><br/> “Hey? You gonna kiss me Hargrove or you just gonna stare?” Steve said and he honestly had no idea how Billy heard him over the music. </p><p><br/>Billy tilted his head and captured Steve’s lips in his own. The kiss wasn’t like the had kissed before. It was soft and tentative. It shocked Steve. After Billy’s outburst and following kiss this wasn’t the sort of attention he was expecting. Their lips brushed slowly teeth grazed carefully as Steve melted into his soulmate. Billy’s fingers rubbed circles into the small of his back and it felt so intimate. Like this really wasn’t the place for this. Steve had stopped moving, unable to match the kiss to the music, and was totally absorbed in it. </p><p><br/>Steve felt like he knew what Billy needed again, he really should ask someone about that, and dove in deeper. It was like Billy thought he was going to break, he didn’t speed up their lips just put more pressure made there, hands gripping tighter as he did. Steve let his tongue roll into Billy’s mouth and tangled it together with his soulmate’s. He felt Billy sigh into him and his soul seemed to rejoice at the sound. Billy broke away and looked at him. </p><p>“You are amazing Steve.” He said swaying the both to a beat that only he could hear. He leant forward and Steve could feel his lips in his ear. His breath warned him as he spoke but not as much as the words did. “I wanna blow you Stevie.” </p><p><br/>Steve knew he had turned scarlet, as Billy tracked the flush down his neck. “What here?” he asked breathless. </p><p><br/>“I have my best jeans on Steve. Maybe next time though. The floors are always so sticky in there.” Steve’s jaw dropped a bit. Billy brushed his fingers along it pushing it closed as he did. “In your car maybe, or if you can wait, it will be so much better in a bed.” </p><p><br/>With those words pulled stepped away and tugged Steve out of the bar to his car he practically threw Steve around to the driver’s side and kissed his roughly against the door. Steve came away breathless but laughing at his soulmate impatience. </p><p><br/>The drive was a blur of trees and wandering hands before they rolled up on Steve’s drive. Both men raced into the house pulling at each others clothing leaving a trail of it up the stairs. Billy was less than impressed finding that Steve was wearing two t-shirts complaining he had more layers to get off. Steve just laughed and said he hoped Billy would wrestle with his own boots. </p><p><br/>Soon enough they knelt on Steve’s bed completely naked and out of breath from the race to undress. Steve took in the tanned body opposite him absorbing every inch he could trying to commit it to memory. Billy was already hard and he saw his dick grow even larger as he looked at it. He felt Billy do the same to him taking in his pale skin and moles dark in contrast and reached out to touch. He traced his finger from one to the next criss-crossing along his ribs. Steve shuffled closer seeing his scar on Billy’s pec for the first time. He touched and felt a jolt from the other boy. The electricity in the air was intoxicating pulling them closer like positive and negative electrons, they would balance each other out. </p><p><br/>Billy pushed Steve back and claimed his mouth pressing him into his soft sheets, hands roved over his body tangling in his smattering of chest hair before he kissed a line down his stomach and stopped level with Steve’s dick. </p><p><br/>Billy just stared at his cock for a moment then meets Steve’s eyes as he looked down his place torso at him. “Fuck Stevie. Your beautiful. And your cock is gorgeous.” He dipped his head and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, he kissed the head as he rose up again. Steve was panting, he moaned loud and indecent, Billy just looked delighted at the sound. <br/>He dropped his head once more curls falling delightfully over his face. He licked up the bead of pre cum tasting Steve and then finally took Steve into his mouth and sucked. Much to Steve’s dismay, and yet utter delight, he worked the head of his cock furiously, he licked tiny circles onto the nerves in the back and dipped his tongue into his slit time and time again.</p><p>Steve’s hips were jumping and seeking more with every flick of Billy’s tongue but the blonde only pressed a hand to his hip bone to stay his movement. He was incapable of holding back the noises that escaped his mouth as Billy toyed with him, he was pretty sure he begged.</p><p><br/>Billy rose off him again with an obscene pop, “What is it you want Steve?” he asked his voice all innocent but his eyes anything but. “I won’t know unless you tell me.”</p><p><br/>Steve ached at the loss of Billy’s mouth and whined. “Billy please. Don’t tease.  Come on. Please.” </p><p><br/>“Alright Pretty Boy,”  Steve tried not to roll his eyes at yet another nickname. “as you wish.”</p><p><br/>He put his mouth back on Steve and swallowed him whole, all the way to the base. It made Steve cry out into the dark of his room, Billy sucked back up his tongue flat on the vein that throbbed there, then mercilessly sank back down again. It was the best blow job Steve had ever had. <br/>He worked up to a fast pace but with steady pressure and a beautiful rhythm that had Steve’s eye fluttering closed as his hips fought to arch off the bed. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Billy kept it up. </p><p><br/>Steve had asked for it, and Billy didn’t tease any more. Just worked him up to a fever pitched then waited until Steve would inevitably tip over the edge into ecstasy. </p><p><br/>“Billy.... Ah!”  Steve’s hands tangled into blonde curls. They grabbed and pulled at Billy’s hair making the other man moan around his cock. “Fuck... I’m gonna come Bill!” he gasped turning his head to his pillow trying to hide. All it got him was a slap on one leg which pulled his eyes back to Billy. Ocean blue eyes locked with Steve’s as he hollowed his cheeks and he was coming down Billy’s throat. His world shrank to the feeling of euphoria and he watched the world turn white behind his eye lids, not even knowing he had closed his eyes. He felt his hips buck up into Billy’s mouth as he sucked him dry, swallowing every drop working him through his orgasm. Steve felt boneless, sinking into the mattress. </p><p><br/>He looked at Billy again, who was wiping a drop of Steve’s cum from his lips, and groaned. </p><p><br/>“That good baby?” Billy asked seductively. <br/>“Amazing.” Steve breathed and grabbed Billy’s arms and tugged him on top of him once more. He lifted his head to kiss Billy again. He could taste himself in his mouth but didn’t care. He just wanted to be close to him again. </p><p><br/>Steve shifted, his legs needing to move, and brushed Billy’s dick as he did. He collapsed on top of Steve with half a whine and half a moan. </p><p><br/>“Fuck, Steve. You have to help me out.” He told him begging with his eyes. Steve could feel the need in his soul and it hurt. <br/>He shimmied down Billy’s body, underneath him still until he was level with Billy’s dick. </p><p><br/>“Jesus Steve. You don’t have to do that. But if you want to.... Fuck ‘m not gonna stop you.” Billy looked down at him holding himself in a plank as Steve got settled. He huffed out a determined noise and Billy dropped his knees on the mattress. <br/>In hindsight this probably wasn’t the easiest position to give his first blow job in but he was fully committed now. He kissed the tip and Billy rocked. He swore and stilled his hips as not to force himself down into Steve’s throat. A drop of pre-cum pooled at the tip and Steve couldn’t resist. His tongue snuck out and lapped it up, Billy swore above him. It was salty but not unpleasant and it just tasted like Billy. He wanted more. </p><p><br/>Steve licked his hand and took the base of Billy’s cock in his hand. The left hand rested on his hip knowing he could need Billy to move himself and like that he could control it a little from there at least. He tried to think what Billy had done to him, how others had blown him in the past as well, though he didn’t really remember he hadn’t needed to remember how they did it, not knowing he would find himself in a position such as this. </p><p><br/>He tugged gently at the tanned hip above him and Billy lowered himself down agonisingly slowly. Steve stretched up to meet him and sucked the tip into his mouth. The skin there was soft and velvety and the heady smell and flavour fluid his mouth. He stopped Billy’s movement and pushed himself forward taking a bit more of his soulmate into his mouth. </p><p><br/>“God, Steve. Yeah... Keep going like that. Don’t rush.” Steve drew back a little as he spoke and then repeated the motion. Every time he stretched back up he took a little more into his mouth. He sucked as much as he could with each bob of his head and flattened his tongue as he moved back towards the tip each time. Billy muttered curses and encouragements all the while shaking with the effort not to bury himself inside Steve’s mouth. </p><p><br/>Steve quickly found his limit was just above his right hand, so each time he took Billy further into his mouth he moved his hand to meet his mouth so the whole of Billy was being worked. He worked to easy rhythm which had Billy rocking gently into him as he did his best to get him off. He found himself really enjoying it, the feeling of Billy moving in and out of his mouth. An image of Billy fucking hard into his throat flashed through his brain, and he moaned around his soulmate. He could taste more pre-cum coating his tongue. </p><p><br/>Billy tensed, “I am gonna cum Stevie. I gonna spill down that pretty throat. Fuck.” </p><p><br/>He could feel it coming, feel the heat rise up Billy’s cock and into his mouth. He spluttered a little but swallowed as much as he could. Billy pushed off him, when he was finally spent, onto one side next to Steve. He grabbed underneath his shoulders and pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him hard. </p><p><br/>“God baby that was beautiful. So good.” He mumbled into his hair. “You okay?” he asked meeting chocolate brown eyes. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, Bill. It was good. Real good.” He felt his eyelids were heavy and his body even more so. </p><p><br/>Billy wrapped him up in his arms planting kisses to any and every spot he could reach. </p><p><br/>“Can we sleep now Billy?” Steve mumbled as his fingers traced down Billy’s spine. </p><p><br/>“Yeah baby. We can. I’ll keep the nightmares away.” </p><p><br/>And he did. It wasn’t his own scream that woke them from their slumber. It was a women. </p><p><br/>Steve’s eyes fell on the woman in the doorway. She stared at Steve wrapped in another man’s arms, her face twisted in horror. She turned and fled the doorway, shouting something as she thundered down the stairs. </p><p><br/>Steve was frozen, but called after her as his heart raced. </p><p><br/>“Mom?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this. And sorry for the cliff hanger. And this is Steve's shirt. If you wanna check it out. He looks like dweeb. Again can't make a link but you can copy and paste it.<br/>https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/95/83/409583f7bd4b2e6cf0b2b50cf89fe341.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/386042999279025188/&amp;tbnid=gWoGgUQ6Li7s_M&amp;vet=1&amp;docid=daDR1IH26AjMiM&amp;w=1117&amp;h=1500&amp;itg=1&amp;q=80s+outfits+male&amp;hl=en-GB&amp;source=sh/x/im</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Definitely Not Cryimg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy sorry its a tad late had my brother round first time I have seen him since lock down started so have been eating loads of food and drinking beer!</p><p>Again may I say thank you for you amazing comments they make it so lovely and make me wanna write more.<br/>There is an  anxiety attack in here if it's not your thing look out for 'Steve' s hands started to shake' and come back at 'apparently that was all' <br/>It's not major but its there. </p><p>Anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stared after his mom as Billy swore. </p><p><br/>“Fuck. Did she see me? Does she know my dad?” he asked. Steve would have scoffed at the thought his mom would know anyone in Cherry Lane, she was a stuck up snob, but he couldn’t form a thought that could possibly turn into a sentence right now. “Steve, if she tells my dad I’m dead.” <br/>Of course Billy was worried, he knew what his dad did to him when he did seething small like broke a plate, they both knew this would be terrible for him. </p><p><br/>“I don’t think she knows your dad. I won’t tell her your name.” He pulled Billy to face him trying to act calm but his heart was actively trying to jump out of his chest. “I’ll always keep you safe Billy. You’re my soulmate. That means everything to me.” He kissed him quick. He stood, pulling Billy with him. “Get dressed.” He ripped the first clothes he laid hand on out of his wardrobe throwing them at Billy. “I will sneak you out, we got to go to the spare room, from there you can jump onto the garage and then the yard deck and out the back gate.” They were the smallest drops. He had done them himself a couple of times, he couldn’t risk Billy being caught or hurt. </p><p><br/>The anger in his soulmate eyes as he pulled on his clothes, was clear for Steve to see. He could also see fear, he was hiding it well though, but Steve could feel it bleeding into him making him itch. Steve shoved on any old clothes and ran Billy down the hall dressed in a soft jumper and warm sweats not suitable for the July heat not matter how late it was. He promised to bring his clothes and boots with him in the car when they met up after.</p><p><br/>He didn’t want to let him go, he realised as they reached the window in the spare room. He could hear his mother talking furiously to his father downstairs. If Billy didn’t go quickly he wouldn’t be able to cover for him. To help him.<br/>Billy sensed Steve’s hesitation it seem because he squeezed his hand. <br/>“You got this Stevie. See you soon yea?” he pulled their foreheads together and both men shut their eyes, willing strength through the bond Steve could feel humming between them.  <br/>“Be safe Bill.” He whispered as he shoved up the window. </p><p><br/>“Me? Safe? Never.” He winked at Steve and dropped on to the roof below as he heard his parents footsteps in the hall outside. <br/>He watched Billy run for the back gate, only now realising his soulmate was fucking barefoot, and turned to meet his father at the door. </p><p><br/>“Steven.” He dad rumbled. Distrust and anger clear on his face. “Who was that?”<br/>Steve wouldn’t lie. He wouldn’t lie about who Billy was. He wouldn’t name him so it couldn’t get back to his dad, but he wouldn’t call him anything but what he was.</p><p><br/>“My soulmate.” He told them both. His mother sobbed little into her hands and his father took a menacing step forward. </p><p><br/>“But that was a boy Steven.” Like Steve hadn’t noticed. “You will not have a soulmate who is a boy, Steven.” Steve tried to match his father for height and confidence in his stance, it was hard though because he didn’t feel like he could. He never felt like that around his dad. “You will not embarrass us. What would people think of me if they found out my son was a queer?”</p><p><br/>Steve just stood there. His father, a man who he hardly knew, whom he saw less than three times a year, was worried about what people would think and say? </p><p><br/>“Of course that’s what you care about. You haven’t cared about what people say about you up till now. Everyone knows you don’t care about me why would the fact that my soulmate is a man” he hit home the fact he was a man not a boy as his father had called him, “make any difference to them?” he knew his arms were gesturing wildly as he talked and could see his mother’s dismay at his ‘outburst’, that’s what she would call it anyway. </p><p><br/>“You would harm our business, Steven. You cannot work for me like that. You will simply have to find someone else.” He spoke so dismissively. Like they were talking about someone to clean the pool or the fact they needed a different type of orange juice, not that Steve would have to abandon the person who he was made for. It dawned on him, they weren’t soulmates, his parents weren’t soulmates. It’s why they never spoke about it. If he thought about his mother had a scar on her right shoulder, it was pretty big. His dad didn’t. How could he have missed it? But now wasn’t about that. His mind returned back to what his father had said. </p><p><br/>“Work for you? Why would I want to work for you? You have always said work with you but now it’s even clearer.” Steve pushed a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging at his roots, at how he could have been so stupid. Sure working with his dad would have sucked but it would have been okay maybe, they might have been able to spend time together, but no. His dad would stick him in an office away from himself and still find excuses to make Steve feel worthless and unwanted. Like he would give up Billy for that. “He is my soulmate. I will not walk away from that Dad.” He said firmly, he would not be a coward and walk away from him like his father must have. His mom often spoke of a friend she adored as a child who had died, did she loose hers? He looked at her now. “I won’t loose him.” His mother blanched a little but did nothing. </p><p><br/>“Then you will walk away from us. And everything we give you.” Steve scoffed. As always his dad thought money was everything. “You will leave that boy and forget about your sordid ways or you will leave this house and never return. You will not receive another penny from us.” He stamped his foot a little and puffed his chest out proudly. Like he thought he had won. Like there was no way Steve would walk away from them, these two people he barely knew. </p><p><br/>“Alright then.” Steve said and his mother smiled. Relieved. It was short lived. He pushed past them both into his room grabbed a bag and started shoving things into it. His uniform, Billy’s boxers, a few pictures and a few clothes for himself. He grabbed the bat in one hand twirled it once and nodded. He left his room, hoping he could collect some other things later, and went down the stairs. His and Billy’s clothes were still spread all over the stairs and he collected them up as he descended. </p><p><br/>He was by the door keys in one hand and his soulmate boots in the other, and cast a look behind him. These walls of this house hadn’t really ever felt like home, and right now, with his hand on the handle ready to leave, he wasn’t sure he would ever miss it. </p><p><br/>He pushed open the door and he heard his name being called. He turned instinctively to see his mother at the bottom of the steps, hands out in a gesture for him to wait. She eyed the bat is his hand and he just gripped it tighter. </p><p><br/>“Steven, please.” She said in a voice that made him five again and he had just done something childish. “Don’t be silly. Don’t ruin your life for him.”</p><p><br/>“He is making my life better Mom. I am sad you can’t even try to see that. He is good. And I really like him.” He told her hoping that somewhere deep down she might reconsider. </p><p><br/>“You don’t want to be around people like him Steven. He had a tattoo. And his hair, please Steven don’t get me started on his hair!”</p><p>Steve’s shoulders dropped in defeat. Appearances, that’s all they cared about. <br/>“Well now I have a tattoo Mom. And I love his hair. I love putting my hands in it when he kisses me.” He mother looked horrified. He wanted to tell her when else he ran his fingers through it but held back. “And you know what? The only people I don’t want to be around, are people like you.” </p><p><br/>With that, Steve left his house of nineteen years behind, not caring of he ever saw it or the people inside it again. </p><p><br/>****</p><p><br/>He found Billy probably ten minutes from the pool, still barefoot, and quickly pulled up next to him. Steve was numb. He had just walked away from everything he knew and had no where to go.</p><p><br/>He was scared and felt more than a little alone. He was well aware there was no place for him at his soulmate house. Billy climbed in and put a hand on his knee.</p><p>“How did it go Stevie?” he asked, voice quiet and tender like he could feel the emotions running through Steve. If the last twelve hours were anything to go by he probably could feel them a bit. He was still trying figure out what each little pull from the other boy meant. Sometimes it was obvious like the nights jealous anger and lust, but now the emotion was to subtle, to muddied with his own for Steve to place what it was. </p><p><br/>“They gave me a choice. You or them.” He felt Billy stiffen next to him, “I chose you Billy.” He told him eyes cast down to his lap, the weight of his actions bearing down on him. “You’re my soulmate. They don’t even know me.”</p><p><br/>“Stevie...Fuck Steve. That sucks.” He took one of Steve’s hands in his own, Steve couldn’t help but follow the movement and watch Billy’s big hands wrap around his slender one. “But... Shit...you really chose me? Over the life you had? I’ve got nothing Steve.” He looked out the window squeezing Steve’s hand tight. “You had everything you need there. Now? You got me and that’s shitty.” </p><p><br/>“I wasn’t happy Billy. And now I am. You make me happy. I haven’t felt happy in a long time.” He explained. “Do you... Do I not make you feel like that?”</p><p><br/>“What?” their eyes met Billy’s eyes wide with shock and Steve’s damp with unshed tear the emotion of the night built up inside him tried to escape. </p><p><br/>“Do you feel anything when we are together?” he asked. “Do I matter? Or am I just...someone who gets you off? I know I am useless Billy. I understand if that’s all I’m good for.” He huffed out a painful laugh. “Not even that good at that probably. You might as well get out now. I don’t even have a house now, no where you can go to get out or feel safe anymore, totally useless.” he wrenched his hand away from Billy and covered his face. <br/>His soulmate was still silent next to him. Steve was just waiting for him to get out, to leave him so he could cry, get it out and accept he would always be alone. </p><p><br/>“It’s...” Billy started, “You make me feel safe. I haven’t felt safe since my mom died Steve. I’m not sure I even know what happy feels like. Its not a luxury I can have with my dad around. So... Maybe you do but I don’t even know it but I know I am safe and that’s everything.” He finished and Steve didn’t know what to say. He hated that Billy had felt like that for so long, that he didn’t know if he was happy now. Steve choked back a sob, hurting for Billy and the life he had had to live, for himself because he had had to walk away from his own life and for them, knowing they would have to constantly fight for what they have because of who their were paired with. </p><p><br/>Billy pulled Steve’s shoulders towards him and they sat their for a while, in an awkward one arm hug across the centre console, Steve definitely not crying and Billy definitely not being caring and soft. <br/>After a few minutes Billy spoke. “I am sorry but I gotta ask. Did they see me? Is this gonna get back to Neil?” Billy asked nervously. </p><p><br/>“No. She saw you but she doesn’t know who you are.  She didn’t like your hair much though.” He smiled aiming for light hearted, he missed the mark, but not by much. “I want to protect you Billy. I didn’t tell them who you are. You’re safe.”</p><p><br/>Safe. Billy was safe but was Steve? Where was he going to go? He didn’t have many friends and he loved Dustin but he couldn’t just turn up there. He didn’t know how his mom would react to him. Him and Billy being together. He wouldn’t hide him anymore. He needed people who understood, who wouldn’t judge. But where he was going to find that he had no idea. </p><p><br/>“Where you gonna sleep baby?” Billy muttered into Steve’s hair above his ear. </p><p><br/>“My car maybe? I will just have to stink going into work.” He said hating the fact Robin would say things bout his less than perfect appearance. </p><p><br/>“What time is it anyway?” Billy asked. <br/>Steve checked the clock on his dash and groaned. “Ten to four.” </p><p><br/>“Shall we got get some food and coffee and figure something out?” he suggested. <br/>“Yea, okay Bill. Let’s do that.” He smiled.</p><p><br/>“I’m gonna need my boots though.” He chuckled lightly. </p><p><br/>They drove to a twenty-four hour diner just outside town, drank coffee and ate pancakes. They had their feet tangled under the table when it dawned on Steve. He knew where he could go, stupid he didn’t think of it earlier really. </p><p><br/>“Billy?” the other boy looked up from his white mug in his hands. “I’m going to Robin’s.” He looked perplexed so Steve went on. “They know about her and they are good people. Always kind to me. It might work.”</p><p><br/>Billy nodded. “If you think that’s best.” Shrugging slightly as he finished his coffee. “Get me to my car Stevie, I have breakfast to make.”</p><p><br/>They pulled up to Billy’s car a while later and neither moved, not wanting to break back to the harsh reality they had to face today.  </p><p><br/>Steve leant over to Billy and brushed a thumb across his cheek.  “I’m starting to really like you Billy Hargrove.” Steve breathed over his lips. </p><p><br/>Billy replied by sealing their lips together softly.  “Same here Steve Harrington. ” He smiled and Steve felt it on his lips rather than saw it. </p><p><br/>Billy pulled away and climbed out, taking the things, including his keys, that Steve offered him. He looked so different dressed in Steve’s clothes like a totally different person. Steve watched him go.</p><p>He gave him a small wave from the road and Steve sighed. It was five thirty as drove over to Robin’s and he  waited in the car for a while. He knew Frank would be getting up for work soon, Robin had complained to him so many times about the noise of his coffee maker waking her up at “like six Steve I swear” so he kept watch for light coming on downstairs as he rested his eyes a little, listening to radio rock quietly, still tuned in from the night before which seeming so dam long ago now. </p><p><br/>Finally he saw the kitchen lights flick on and he nervously got out of the car. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. </p><p><br/>Frank answered the door with a questioning look which relaxed a little when he recognised Steve. Then seemed to double down again when he seemed to think about the time and who it was. </p><p><br/>He waited. </p><p><br/>“Steve. Are you okay?” he asked stepping to one side and letting him inside.</p><p><br/>“Not really Frank, I’m sorry its early but no. I’m not okay. No.” He told him disjointedly as he was gestured into the kitchen. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen shifting from foot to foot, wringing his hands together as Frank offered him coffee and cereal, both of which he turned down. </p><p><br/>“What’s got you all agitated?” He asked clearly baffled why there was a teenager whom he wasn’t related to stood in his kitchen just before six in the morning. <br/>Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times struggling to find the words. He knew what he had to say but not how to. </p><p><br/>“Steve just tell me son. We don’t judge here. You know that.” He did of course, it was why he was there. </p><p><br/>“I have been kicked out of my house.” He told him. Frank’s face fell into a hard line at this. “I was told to choose between my soulmate and my parents. I chose my soulmate.”  He explained.</p><p><br/>“Seems like the logical choice to me son. No one should ask you to make such a choice. May I ask why?” he raised an eyebrow at Steve knowing he was missing key information. </p><p><br/>“I’m like Robin. My soulmate is a man. And not the type of man my parents would want me to hang around with let alone be with.” Both eyebrows shot up this time. “He lives over on Cherry Lane. My parents wouldn’t even let me walk down there when I was little.” </p><p><br/>“Go into the lounge Steve. I am going to call work and explain that my nephew has an emergency and I will be late.” Steve stood aghast at the wording. His nephew? Frank waved him off and he dutifully walked into the room. He took off his shoes on the way and placed them on the shoe rack and sank into the sofa.  He put his elbows on his knees and gripped his hair in his fists. </p><p><br/>He listened to the muffled conversation from the kitchen as best as he could but only picked up odd words and soon enough Frank joined him, sitting in his chair to Steve’s right. </p><p><br/>“Tell me everything, I want to know how you met him, what your bond is like, what is he like, and lastly what happened tonight. But before you start, you can stay here Steve. For as long as you need.” Steve wasn’t expecting this, he was expecting to tell him the basics and then be told he could stay for a night then he would have leave. “We will talk details later. Just tell me about him.”</p><p><br/>And Steve did. He told Frank how they met, about the fight at the Byers House, about the tattoo appearing, which he demanded to see, then about their disastrous revaluation and all the things that came after. Frank prompted Steve to talk about their soul bond asking what it felt like and Steve leapt on the chance to talk about the feelings he thought he felt from his soulmate.</p><p><br/>“Ah yes. Most soulmates, though not all, have a special communication method. I know where Claire is almost all the time without her telling me, if we aren’t together and you gave me a town map I could point to where she is. No idea how I just can. I am always right too and she always know what I want to eat even when I don’t got less wow factor I guess but its great to have what you are always craving. Terrible for my waistline. Sometimes she just plops down an apple in front of me and it’s exactly what I want.” Steve listened enraptured. “Sometimes it will be small like you counteract the others temperature when you touch to make sure neither of you is too hot or too cold, more complex ones like yours sense emotion, they usually come when one or both of the pair have trouble talking about those things. Claire’s brother swears he can see his soulmates dreams though I am not entirely convinced in that one.”</p><p><br/>“That would make sense. He is pretty private. Doesn’t talk about stuff like that much. I can kinda sense what he needs me to do too to help. And I struggle with the words sometimes. But I don’t know if he gets the same from me or its different.” Steve’s told him, thoughts running wild in his head. </p><p><br/>“So, now tell me what happened last night Steve.” he instructed calmly and Steve grimaced. </p><p><br/>He talked about their date and how great it was, how they had come home to sleep, Steve obviously held back a few key details from their evening, and how at some point in the middle of the night his parents had returned home. How his mother checked on him through his open door, and screamed at the sight of them. Steve’s knuckles were white with how tightly he held his hands clasped in his lap. He told Frank about getting Billy out and the following conversation, he told him the things his father had said about him and how he is an embarrassment to him then how Steve had packed and walked away, he told him how his mom had told him to stop being silly and what he did in return. Then how he had found Billy and how they had spent the morning. He wouldn’t cry again but it was close thing. </p><p><br/>“Steve, you can stay here. As long as you need. We will find you somewhere to live soon and, I will have to ask Claire but I’m sure she will agree, we will give you a loan towards the deposit on it. You stay here and you help with chores and have a cooking night like Robin. You will have to pay us back so make sure to find a place where you can afford the rent utilities and a small payment off your loan to us.” He just listed off things he would need, then saying he knew people who cleared houses so could get him some stuff for real cheap or even free depending on its resell value in thrift store. Muttered about budgeting and locations as Steve’s hands started to shake. </p><p><br/>His breath was coming short and he couldn’t focus on what Frank was saying or keep his eyes in one place. He gasped for air totally over whelmed. He tried to speak. To ask Frank why he was being so nice, why he didn’t call him stupid and foolish and ask him to leave? How could a man he barely knew put this much faith in him? His chest felt tight and he pulled at his clothes suddenly far too hot. God what was he doing? He was embarrassing himself. The thought only seemed to make the situation worse. </p><p><br/>“Steve?” Robin appeared in his eye line hands in his knees, when did she get there? “You can breath. It’s normal. In and out. Even you can breath Dingus.”  She grinned softly at him but it didn’t reach her eyes. She put his hand just under her collar bones as she took deep and deliberate breaths. He copied her as best he could.</p><p>“Didn’t think you were a morning person. Whatcha doing here?” Robin inquired. Then when Steve didn’t answer, breathing still erratic, his voice unreachable, she clocked her head slightly to one side. “Wait didn’t you have a date?” she dropped her voice to whisper, “Did Billy do something?”</p><p><br/>“No.” He croaked, thankful breathing didn’t seem as hard but his chest still felt like he wasn’t getting enough air. He still had a hand on Robin and tried to copy her again. “Mom and Dad came home. They saw us.” </p><p><br/>Apparently that was all she need to hear and bundled him into a tight hug. “Sorry Steve. That sucks.” She turned to her dad standing up. “He’s staying here.” She told him, with hands on her hips. Her dad just smiled at her. Steve just marvelled at their likeness, shaking his head slightly, slowly catching his breath. </p><p><br/>“We have already talked about that Robin and yes he is, until he has enough saved to get his own space.” He told her and she nodded. </p><p><br/>“You don’t have to do this. I can find somewhere sooner. I don’t want to put you out, or impose. I’ll be out by the end of the week.” Steve managed to force out still waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the catch. Both of the Buckleys just stated at him. Frank with slight disbelief and Robin with mild annoyance. </p><p><br/>“Does he mean that?” Frank asked his daughter. </p><p><br/>“Yes he does. I call him Dingus for a reason Dad.” She said like he vexed her. “You get used to it.”</p><p><br/>“Well Steve. You’re right, we don’t have to do this. We want to. You helped us and now we help you. It’s who we are.” He smiled warmly at Steve who could only smile back. </p><p><br/>After talking about some finer details, Robin led Steve upstairs. They made up the small guest room and she said her dad would wake him for work and to just relax. He asked to use the phone first though. He needed to let Billy know he was okay. The other boy would never admit it but Steve knew he was worried. </p><p><br/>He rang the pool he knew Billy would be in early and he was surprised at the amount of time they had talked when he checked the time. Heather answered. </p><p><br/>“Hawkins Pool, Heather here, how can I help you today?” she sounded so cheerful. Steve was sure it was fake. </p><p><br/>Once again, like always Steve hadn’t thought about what he was going to say. He needed to change that. </p><p><br/>“Errr hey, can I talk to Billy?” he said. </p><p><br/>“Can I ask who is calling and what it’s regarding? He can’t take personal calls while he is working.” Heather sounded considerable less cheerful when she said this. </p><p><br/>“His sister asked me to call? About later? And a lift?” god he prayed it was good enough. </p><p><br/>“Fine. I’ll get him but don’t do it again yea?” She complained. </p><p><br/>A few minutes later the line rustled indicating someone was picking up the phone. </p><p><br/>“Hello?” Billy’s voice came through the phone. </p><p><br/>“Hey.” Steve whispered relieved to hear his voice again. “It’s me.” </p><p><br/>“Fuck off Heather.” He heard Billy say, clearly holding the phone away from his mouth for a this. “ I will cover your stint on the chair later if you let me have your shift here. I will clean for you tomorrow as well.” There was some muffled words from Heather and a moment of silence. </p><p><br/>“Steve, you okay? What happened?” he asked quickly and hushed. </p><p><br/>“Yea. Everything’s okay. I have somewhere to stay. I’m okay.” He smiled into the phone hoping Billy would hear it in his voice. </p><p><br/>“God, that’s good. Good. Yea.” He paused. “What time you on till later? Can I stop by the shop?” </p><p><br/>“Yea that would be great. I get off at eight.” he told him and Billy promised to see him around seven. They talked for a little while before Billy had to go back to work. </p><p><br/>They said goodbye, and hung up and Steve looked at the phone for a while. They were going to make this work he could feel it now. It was going be okay. </p><p><br/>He went upstairs, threw himself on the bed and let sleep claim him until Frank would come to wake him up. He was thinking of his soulmate as he drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it.<br/>See you all next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. King Steve's New Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Thanks for all the kudos it's helping me finish this thing think I should have it done tonight! Ah. If I do I might double upload this week. Possible Wednesday and Sunday?</p><p>Love this chapter and there is smut! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months later and Steve is just about ready to moved out. He has enough money saved for two months rent and bit more, he had hardly spent a penny since he left his house, only spending on the car when required. He had worked every shift at Scoops regularly pulling a double, Robin would swap every Sunday she had when he wasn’t on with him so he could get the time and a half. He loved that girl. The Buckleys had offered to pay his deposit on the apartment when he finds the right one.</p><p><br/>Living with them had been an experience, a fantastic one but whole new crazy thing for him. There was always someone there, which was odd for him, he was never alone, a feeling he was wholly unused to but not adverse to. He still slept badly but better than when he lived in Loch Nora. He helped with chores and had things he needed to do weekly, he’d gotten pretty good at yard work much to the delight of Robins elderly neighbour who gave him odd jobs to do bit of cash. </p><p><br/>To Robin’s endless amusement, he was learning as much house work as he could from everyone in the house. He had always done the basics but he did used to have a maid, so he knowledge wasn’t as comprehensive as it could be. He learnt how to get stains out his washing and the best products to use when he cleaned the toilets. Claire had loads of home recipes for cleaning products which were cheaper. </p><p><br/>The least favourite thing to do, he had discovered, was cook he cooked once a week and the first time he had tried the pasta he had made was inedible. So bad that Frank treated them all to Chinese rather than finished Steve’s monstrosity of a bolognese. So, from then on he had help Robin Cook on her night and had supervision on his own. He was getting better and had 8 dishes he could cook now, all simple but at least they were tasty. </p><p><br/>He had managed to get most of his stuff from his house on the day the maid, Silvia, was there because she always liked Steve. She had spotted his car a few streets down pulled up next to it as she left and, loudly enough for Steve and Robin to hear through their slightly open window, announced that she had ‘left the back door unlocked’. She proclaimed she was so silly but she must get to an appointment which will take about thirty-five minutes. She did hope the house would be the same when she came back. He just hoped she wouldn’t get in any trouble for letting him in. </p><p><br/>It was of course, but it was minus all Steve’s stuff he left her a note saying thank you for everything. He had stared at his empty room with the last box in his hand and felt... Something... But not what he expected. He felt sad to leave the memories of his friends here, but not much else, just disappointment that he hadn’t done this sooner. </p><p><br/>He kept in shape by running now rather than swimming as he no longer had access to a pool twenty-four seven, he would get up early before work and go or late at night when he was feeling restless, sometimes, though very rarely, both.  </p><p><br/>Robin and Billy had returned to school for their Senior Year in September which meant he saw a lot less of them both but especially Billy. They met up for basketball as much as possible, but, much to Steve displeasure, at least once every two weeks Steve had to patch Billy up rather than race him up and down the court. Steve was having a hard time not telling Hopper or physically charging into the Hargrove house and laying into Billy’s father himself. There was still always a reason, in Billy’s mind anyway, of why he deserved it. Billy said regularly that if Neil was laying into him he wouldn’t need to turn his hand to Max or Susan, which sucked, that he thinks that it makes its OK that his dad hits him. <br/>When did actually play ball however, it always ended in the back of someone’s car or pushed up against the wall in the quiet of the gym, mouths meeting in desperation, hands roaming and hips rutting. Steve came back to the house the first few times uncomfortable in his damp shorts, that he started to pack a second set just in case. </p><p><br/>But the thing Steve treasured most were the stolen moments they had together hidden behind buildings or in the softly lit garden, where gentle kisses were given and sweet nothings were whispered. It nearly broke Steve every time he had to leave or watch Billy walk away to his house. All he wanted to do was beg him not to go, even if he knew what Billy would say. </p><p><br/>He was happy with his soulmate, discovering more about him every time they saw each other, and Billy had said so too, but he needed his own space now. He needed somewhere where, when Billy needed it, he could keep him safe and hidden from the world just the two of them. </p><p><br/>Selfishly, he also want to take things further with the other teen, to do things he had been secretly reading about in queer books he had found totally by accident in thrift store house clearance whilst looking for furniture. He just smuggled them out in a draw of a wardrobe he liked, small but cool, had a sixties vibe that he loved. Someone had painted all over it, little pictures and comic like people, so they couldn’t sell it and Steve had snapped it up. </p><p><br/>So here he was staring at the paper looking at the classified adds checking out all the cheap apartments. He had three circled in red pen, just like they did in all the movies. They were all in the area over some sort of shop, but Steve wasn’t to bothered. He liked the look of one best but who knew what it was really like, these pictures were tiny. </p><p><br/>He rang the numbers in the adds and booked the viewings for the weekend on a day where he Robin and Billy were free, vibrating out of his skin with excitement to tell the other two. </p><p><br/>**** </p><p><br/>Billy met them at the first apartment, which was above a liquor store, smiling sexily at Steve, making his knees just a little weak. Robin just knocked his shoulder and rolled her eyes at them. </p><p><br/>Billy and Robin had a comfortable but wary relationship with each other. Their favourite thing to do, much to Steve’s chagrin was gang together and take the piss out of Steve. Though he hoped they would give it a rest today as he was mostly freaking out. Billy slid up next to him and breathed him in. They had discovered between them that Billy’s link to Steve was the same as his but he had to touch Steve to feel it. So predictably, as was the norm now, Billy brushed his knuckles over the back of Steve’s hand subtly. </p><p><br/>“King Steve is nervous? Never thought I would see the day.” He gently chided and Steve heaved a sigh. Billy dropped his voice to a whisper. “Its gonna be okay babe. I promise. We will find the right one. No pressure. If its not here then we try again.”</p><p><br/>Steve nodded stiffly wanting just to take the other man’s hand and drink up any and all reassurances that the blonde was willing to offer, but here on view they couldn’t. So he was just jittery instead. </p><p><br/>The walked round the side of the building and up the steps to the first apartment. Steve put his foot through one of the steps that was rotted to hell. Inside wasn’t much better. It smelt like piss, it was damp and mouldy in the corners. He tested the shower and it didn’t turn on. They were stood there for maybe three minutes before they thanked the person who let them in and pretty much fled the building. </p><p><br/>They managed to laugh it off, Robin and Billy talking about how only Steve could nearly fall flat on his face before they went inside the building. He felt himself slowly relaxing with the other two teens, and as the walked up to the second place he was laughing along with them. </p><p><br/>This one was above Melvards. It was tucked in a corner of the huge upstairs space. They went to back of the store and climbed up the steps. No one fell through any this time which was a vast improvement on the last place. </p><p><br/>As they walked to the door Billy threw his arm around his shoulders. “Things are looking up Stevie! You managed all the stairs, and you can’t smell piss through the door.” His grin was wide and infectious, Steve couldn’t help but return it. </p><p><br/>It was okay. The kitchen was pretty nice, but it was all in one space, the only other door was to the bathroom and the only window in the place was tiny single pane. He wouldn’t care but this was the most expensive of the three by quite bit. A screen spilt the one room to sort of separate the bedroom and the living area but all it seemed to do was block the light out from the rest of the room. </p><p><br/>They thanked the renter said the would be in touch to let them know. Billy popped in the shop to get some more cigs from Joyce, so he and Robin chatted. “What did you think Dingus?”</p><p><br/>“I’m not sure Robs.” He told her. “It’s the most expensive and it seemed so dark. I would have somewhere to park though, so it’s maybe. At least it was better than the last one.” He shrugged. “Like Billy said, of none of them are right I can keep looking.” <br/>New cigarettes already open the three of them walked to the final apartment. This was above a jewellers Steve could already see a large window on the front of the building that hopefully let in some light in to the space. The went down a wide alley and a space for the car was pointed out to the back behind the building and it was a quiet alley between the jewellers and the shop next door it was dark but he could see a security lamp that would hopefully light up the space in the darker hours. The steps were once again, thankfully stable and unbroken. The door was solid and secure which was reassuring. </p><p><br/>Inside was nice too. The lounge and kitchen were together in a reasonable space and the bedroom and bathroom through a door towards the back of the room. The large window was above the sink in the kitchen which looked out across the street. He could picture Billy sitting in the counter top, as Steve washed up from what ever dish his soulmate had made, both of them laughing sat people down there.</p><p><br/>He moved into the bedroom smiling at his two companions. He could picture where his dorky painted wardrobe would go and where he wanted the bed to be, him and Billy tangled in sheets just talking, tracing lines along each others bodies with careful finger tips. </p><p><br/>He turned back to the lounge and saw Robs and Dustin sat on a crappy old couch fighting about something far to nerdy for him to care about as Billy fiddled with the record player in the corner. It was perfect. </p><p><br/>“This is it guys.” He told the other two and they both grinned at him. </p><p><br/>He spoke to the realtor and set up a date to sign paperwork and get checks done and pay deposits. If all went well he would be in within two weeks. </p><p><br/>That night Steve and Billy drive out to the junk yard to celebrate. A bottle of cheap rum and the back seat of the Bimmer was all they needed. </p><p><br/>****</p><p><br/>In the end it had been easy. Paper work went easy with Frank as reference and he had been given a moving date for the Thursday coming up. </p><p><br/>It came round really quick Steve spent all week packing boxes up after work and sorting threw one last thrift store raid which turned up a bed and a few bits for the kitchen.</p><p><br/>So when Thursday did arrive he was shocked to see the one and only Billy Hargrove leaning up against his car. </p><p><br/>“Hey!”  he smiled, “What you doing here Bill?”</p><p><br/>“Couldn’t let you do all the moving by yourself now could I, Stevie?” he shrugged. “Gotta get King Steve in his new castle,” Steve rolled his eyes at the old nick name that had recently resurfaced. “plus all the lifting is gonna do me good. Not had much chance to get on the weights recently.” He flexed a bit and Steve didn't agree he looked fantastic. </p><p><br/>“Well, I am really glad your here.”  Steve dropping his voice an octave that always got to the younger man. Again he wished he could just kiss Billy here in the open without fear of retribution or just general fear at all. Instead he let Billy brush his knuckles across his hands to hear his breath hitch and he let Billy feel his desire.</p><p>“You free tonight?” he asked. “You want to get pizza and stay with me tonight?” </p><p><br/>“God, yeah Steve that sounds great. What you got in mind?” Billy grinned tongue running over his teeth. </p><p><br/>Steve could feel Billy’s want like it was his own and it seemed to double inside him.</p><p>“Just wait and see Bill.” He winked and the blonde laughed. </p><p><br/>Billy had already left his car at the new apartment so he could help Steve drive his stuff over. He drove Steve’s car and Steve drove the truck they had borrowed from a friend of Frank’s. </p><p><br/>It took them all morning but by lunch everything was in and mostly unpacked. <br/>He had had managed to get nearly everything he needed for the house, he didn’t have a sofa or a TV yet and his kitchen, Billy informed him, was tragically under stocked. But it could wait. He was in and had somewhere that was his, where he and Billy could just be. </p><p><br/>So now he was sat at the tiny round table with two mismatched chairs, opposite Billy with a beer each. They just smiled. High on life. It was amazing. </p><p><br/>Billy stood up and walked to the door and locked it. Steve raised a single eyebrow.</p><p>“Can I help you Billy?” he asked. </p><p><br/>He soulmate stalked towards him putting his hands on the back of the chair behind him. “Thought we should christen King Steve’s new castle.” His grin was wolfish and his tongue peeked out of the corner of it too. “Where do you want to start?” </p><p><br/>Steve didn’t answer he just surged forward and claimed Billy’s lips with his own. To be able to kiss the other man again, in his own space, was the best feeling.</p><p>Excitement was rising inside of him, his hands moved on their own, tangling up in Billy’s hair pulling him closer. He felt that God damn sinful tongue push against his lips, making him groan, and Billy pushed onwards. His tongue exploring every little piece of Steve’s mouth. He gave as good as he got, his tongue battling with Billy’s. Eventually Steve gave the blonde control which, like always, earns a tiny happy whine from his soulmate. </p><p><br/>“God Steve. Missed this. Look at all the room we have,” he stroked down Steve’s chest fingers teasing nipples as he went. Steve’s head fell back at the feeling. “Not gonna get cramp from the cars or freeze to death because its fucking October.” He took the expanse of neck on show as an opportunity to suck a bruise there making Steve’s hips twitch and he chair wobble precariously. </p><p><br/>“Fuck careful, Bill.” He whined. “Don’t break my furniture, its fucking new.”</p><p><br/>“Alright, though not sure it was my fault.” And of course he didn’t stop, he just continued to do sinful things to Steve’s neck with his tongue. Just to make matters worse, or better he couldn’t decide, Billy dropped a big hand to his crotch and palmed him through his jeans.</p><p><br/>“Jesus, can we move?”  Billy laughed on his neck, he could feel his hot breath ghosting around to his nape making him shiver. </p><p><br/>“No way, just sit back and relax Stevie. Let me take care of you.” and with that he was on his knees between Steve’s legs, making the older man swear. He licked a strip up his still trapped fully hard dick looking right in Steve’s eyes. </p><p><br/>“Oh fuck!” Steve cried as Billy slowly undid his belt, mouthing at his tip. “Shit ah- I cannot wait until you get – god” his fly was worked down now only a thin piece of material between him and his soulmate’s mouth, and Jesus it was driving him mad. “Get that fucking mouth in me.” </p><p><br/>“Oh baby. You wait. It’s gonna be so good.” Billy whispered up to him. “Up and off.” He muttered as he held the chair legs down.</p><p>Steve tipped his hips and pushed his boxers and jeans down eager to let Billy get to work. Steve had found Billy loved sucking h off. He would let Steve fuck his face of he wanted but today he wanted him to control it, let him suck his soul out through his dick. </p><p><br/>“God Steve. I can feel how much you want me.” They had spoken about how when they felt each other emotions it would double and feed in to each others want. When Billy had his hands on Steve like this he could tell what he wanted without speaking, but he knew Bill loved to hear it too. </p><p><br/>“How could I not?”  Billy tongue swiped across the tip of him, making him groan out the next part. “You are so hot Bill.” </p><p><br/>He watched his soulmate preen at the praise as he sank down on to Steve taking as much as he could on the first bob of his head. Steve now knew from experience that Billy could take all of him inside his throat but it took time. If he got to impatient, the blonde would lift off with an obscene pop every time and tell him ‘Don’t rush me Stevie. I’ll get you off soon enough.” The way his Billy said it however just made Steve want to press in harder. His voice rough from taking Steve in his mouth, fucked out and sexy. </p><p><br/>Billy went to work on his dick with abandon. Each time sinking lower and lower. “God Billy. You take me so well. Not gonna last.” Steve had given up being embarrassed at how little amount of time he lasted when Billy got a hold of him. Plus it had been over a week since they managed to meet up for this sort of thing. He didn’t stand a chance. </p><p><br/>All too soon Steve tapped Billy’s cheek in warning before he choked out “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Billy groaned around him and sank all the way down, his nose brushing in Steve’s carefully trimmed tuft of curls. Steve moaned his soulmate name as he came in Billy’s mouth. He watched his Adams apple move as he swallowed as much as he could. </p><p><br/>Steve eyes fluttered shut as he basked in his post orgasm haze. Billy kissed him lazily, and he tasted himself inside his mouth. “That was amazing.” Steve groaned as they broke away. “You think you could wait fifteen minutes?” Steve asked eyeing Billy’s rock hard dick. </p><p><br/>“Why the fuck I gotta wait Stevie?” Billy whined looking god damn offended at the suggestion. </p><p><br/>He had his hands on Steve’s knees so he must have felt him hesitate, nerves flooding his whole body. “Steve? What’s going on? You okay?” all annoyance had left his voice. </p><p><br/>“Yea. It’s just... I want...” Steve struggled to explain but what he wanted was simple and he knew Billy would be totally on board. He groaned a hand tugged though his hair. </p><p><br/>“Just tell me Steve.”</p><p><br/>“I want you to fuck me.” He blurted it out and Billy’s eyes widened for a second then turned sultry.</p><p><br/>“Yeah? You ready?” </p><p><br/>“Fuck yeah Bill. I want you so bad.” He hope Billy could feel the truth in his words.<br/>“Fuck Steve. Yes that is going to be amazing. I want that too. Want you too.” He was kissing every inch of Steve he could lay his lips in as he pulled him up from the chair. “You know how this works yeah?”  </p><p><br/>Steve nodded. They hadn’t talked about stuff like this, but he knew Billy would take care of him. </p><p><br/>“God, we are gonna take it slow baby.” he whispered over Steve’s mouth pulling him backward towards the bedroom. Steve was so glad they had insisted they make the bed. “You need to talk to me, tell me how it feels. Tell me if it hurts too much. God I am gonna love stretching you open for me. Cannot wait Steve.”  Steve was panting into Billy’s mouth as he spoke and happily his cock was working it’s way to being fully hard again. </p><p><br/>They fumbled with the door and raced to the bed ripping clothes off as they went. They were both full naked when they landed on the mattress and Billy climbed up over him. They just lay there bodies move against each other for a while rutting like the horny teenagers they were until Billy broke away and pulled out a box from under the bed. </p><p><br/>Steve peered down into it and rolled his eyes. Inside were his condoms and his lube that he had had stashed in a bag at Robins untouched for ages. Billy grabbed the lube but left the condoms in the box. Steve raised an eyebrow. </p><p><br/>“I can use one of you want. But I’m clean Stevie, and it’s so much better without.” He explained as Steve watched his dick twitch. “And I doubt you have anything. But we can use one if you want to be sure.”<br/>“No. It’s okay. Go without. Got tested with Nancy. We are fine. We are good.” With that Steve wrapped a hand around the back of Billy’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him. </p><p><br/>“Fuck this is going to be good.”  Billy mumbled his hands dancing gently down Steve’s body. He heard the lube cap rather than saw it and pulled Billy closer, nerves firing off inside him again. </p><p><br/>“You sure Stevie?” he asked again looking into his eyes. </p><p><br/>“Yeah.” It was barely a whisper. </p><p><br/>“Okay. Remember to talk to me.” </p><p><br/>Steve felt Billy’s lubed fingers slick up his hole making sure he was wet enough. He rubbed this fingers there for a while sending shock waves through Steve. Each small circle of his fingers made him twitch. It felt so sensitive. All the while he kissed Steve, his neck, hip lips, his chin and anywhere he could reach. Steve let out a frustrated groan and Billy stopped. He looked right at Steve, who was blushing fiercely, he could feel it and Billy pushed his finger inside. </p><p><br/>Billy’s fingers were thick and it seemed to punch all the air out of Steve’s lungs. He gripped blondes arms tighter and gasped out a breath. Billy’s hand stilled. </p><p><br/>“Breathe, Steve. Relax and breathe.” He felt Billy take a deliberate breath as he slowly worked the tip of his finger in and out of him. Steve matched his breathing and willed his muscles to relax. As he did, Billy dropped his head on Steve’s shoulder with a groan. Each time his finger worked further into him and soon Steve was pushing down to meet him. </p><p><br/>“Fuck you’re gorgeous Steve. Ready for another?” Billy told him as they moved together. </p><p><br/>“Think so”  Steve gasped, surprised he could get any words out at all. <br/>Billy pulled out, added more lube and pushed two finger back into Steve. It wasn’t such a shock this time and Steve focused on staying relaxed as he did it. <br/>“Stevie, babe, you are doing so well. You should see how amazing you look.” The younger man mouthed down Steve’s chest to his nipples and took one of the sensitive buds into his mouth. He rolled it around in his tongue between his teeth and worked his hand in and out. </p><p><br/>“Feels good Bill.”  He gasped once again working his hips to meet Billy’s movement. </p><p><br/>“Will feel so much better once ‘m inside you Babe.” He said finally letting up on his nipple only to moved to the other. </p><p><br/>Suddenly Steve’s whole body was set alight as Billy crooked his fingers inside him. “Fuck, yes there. Right there.” </p><p><br/>He felt Billy smiled and sensed his joy and glee and he did it again and again. Steve’s hips moved on their own and until he felt Billy’s finger leave him. Only to be replace with three again moments later. </p><p><br/>It didn’t take long for Steve to start begging. Pleading with Billy to hurry up. “Jesus... Ah please fuck me Bill... Ah oh god I want you.”</p><p><br/>“Jesus yea okay, hold on.” He pulled his hand away making Steve whine he felt so empty with out Billy working him open. He grabbed the spare pillow from behind Steve and shoved it under his hips and the Steve watched as he lubed up his dick. His eyes closed as he worked it over his swollen cock groaning loudly. </p><p><br/>He leant down again, putting one hand by Steve’s head and the other on his own cock and lined up. Steve felt its blunt head press against his hole as they met each others eyes. </p><p><br/>“Relax Baby. Tell me if it hurts.” </p><p><br/>Slowly, oh so slowly that Billy must have been so close to exploding he pushed the tip inside. Steve gasped, his eyes scrunching shut, and scratched at Billy’s back, whose free hand came to rest on his hip. He felt his body give in to the pressure and Billy swore. They both stopped.</p><p>Panting, one holding back the other trying to catch his breath. He felt Billy shake and could feel his concern bleed through their bond. </p><p><br/>“Keep going. Just slow.” He gasped and Billy edged forward again. </p><p><br/>After an age he felt Billy’s hips meet his. He looked up at his soulmate, still trying to regain his breath. He was in awe. His eyes were half lidded watching Steve, his chest was rising and falling quickly with the strain of not just fucking him senseless and his breath was ragged. He waited just watching as Steve found his air and relaxed. </p><p><br/>“So full.” He whined. “Move. Bill please move.”<br/>Billy rolled his hips a couple of times, earning him strangled moans from the boy beneath him. </p><p><br/>“You feel fucking amazing Stevie. So fucking tight around me.” He pulled out a fraction and sank back in. Again and again he moved in and out gently and slowly, each time Steve couldn’t hold in the noises he was making, until finally Billy was pulling out to the tip pushing all the way back in. Steve started to move with him. Meeting each of his gentle thrusts with a tentative one of his own. Until he needed more. </p><p><br/>“Harder Bill.” He moaned. “Fuck me harder. </p><p><br/>The blonde above him made a strangled sound and snapped back in with a slap of skin meeting skin. Steve cried out. “God yeah Billy. Like that.”</p><p><br/>His soulmate fucked into him hard and fast until he rose up onto his knees. He grabbed Steve’s hips, lifted him slightly and fucked him hard. The angle changed and Steve felt all his nerves explode and Billy hit his prostate with every thrust. He was totally at Billy’s mercy in this position and he loved it. </p><p><br/>Billy was talking the whole time. Telling him how good he was, how well he took his cock and how beautiful he was. Steve wrapped his ankles around Billy’s back trying to pull him closer. </p><p><br/>It was fucking amazing and then Billy stroked his dick. He jerked in time with his thrusts one hand still gripping his hips, he knew it would leave finger bruises there and he revelled in the thought of it. He tried to thrust into Billy’s fist, but he couldn’t, what with Billy holding him up and claiming him. Their soulbond was singing. And Steve couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Shit Billy, ‘m gonna cum.” </p><p><br/>“Fuck yeah Stevie, me too. Wanna see it. Wanna watch you cum” and that did it. Steve came over his stomach painting it white. He felt Billy stutter above as he was moaning Billy’s name and he felt him cum inside him. It was odd, he was filled with Billy’s hot seed and he could feel him twitching inside him. In his haze, decided it was fucking hot and he fucking loved it. </p><p><br/>Billy collapsed on top of him and Billy wrapped Steve’s legs around him tighter. <br/>“That was amazing Steve. Was okay for you right?” he was hesitant Steve could feel it. </p><p><br/>“So good baby. So good.” He panted in Billy’s ear. He felt the relief wash over them both and he chuckled gently. Billy rose up and pulled out of Steve, and he whined loudly very unhappy with that decision. </p><p><br/>“Gotta clean you up baby. Just wait.” He went to the bathroom and came back a few moments later with a cloth. He wiped Steve’s sensitive hole and he shivered as he felt his soulmate cum leak out of him. Billy took great care gently cleaning him and it was so god damn intimate it was making Steve blush like a strawberry. Billy hummed seemingly satisfied with his task then took the wash cloth back. </p><p><br/>He climbed in the bed next to Steve and pulled him into his arms. He winced slightly as he moved and Billy stroked his hand down Steve’s spine. </p><p><br/>“Sleep Stevie. We will finish up the apartment later.” Steve snuggled in close and closed his eyes, letting Billy’s deep relaxed breathing pull him under. </p><p><br/>**** </p><p><br/>They woke up when the sun was dipping low in the sky still wrapped up in each others arms it was amazing to have Billy with him. </p><p><br/>He nosed Billy’s chest. “Pizza?” he asked sleepily into Billy. </p><p><br/>“Yeah. Sounds good Steve.”</p><p><br/>They spent the evening finishing off and picking the pizzas between them. It was so domestic and relaxed, just wonderful. Steve couldn’t stop smiling and he kept catching Billy grinning when Steve thought he wasn’t looking. </p><p><br/>It was getting late and Steve could see Billy getting twitchy. He could feel his anxiousness. He didn’t want Billy to go. He walked over and placed Billy’s hand over his heart so he could feel it. </p><p><br/>“Stay.” it was more a demand than a request. “Please Billy, stay.” </p><p><br/>His body stiffened at the feeling he was getting with Steve. He knew it was hope and pure love. He wasn’t sure Billy was ready to hear it but Steve wanted him to feel it. He met Steve’s eyes and nodded sharply. </p><p><br/>They walked to the bedroom, neither of them looking for any heat just happy to be with each other. </p><p><br/>For the second time that day the climbed into bed to sleep. </p><p><br/>**** </p><p><br/>Steve’s alarm went off early, and for a moment he was confused. He wasn’t at Robins where he was expecting to be. Then he heard someone groan at the alarm as he turned it off. </p><p><br/>It came rushing back. The apartment, Billy and the sex. He blushed at the memory as Billy pulled him back into bed. </p><p><br/>“Come on Bill you need to get up for school.” Another groan which made Steve huff out a laugh. </p><p><br/>They got ready, Steve for a day of cleaning and searching for some more furniture, and Billy for school, in a flurry of hands wandering where they shouldn’t and kisses. It was amazing. They scoffed dowm toast and drained coffee before stumbling out the door. They were laughing and unwilling to leave each other. <br/>“Come one Billy. You’re gonna be late.” He laughed into Billy’s mouth as he pushed him against the wall in the alley next to his home. They kisses some more, happy and blissed out. </p><p><br/>“Okay, okay one more then I’ll go.” Billy muttered. He leant in again claiming his mouth again in a hot intense kiss. </p><p><br/>“What the fuck do you think you are doing boy?” The words broke Steve and Billy out of their kiss. Billy paled in front of him all colour drained from him and Steve could feel the terror pouring off him in waves. Steve couldn’t place the stranger but he seemed familiar. Billy turned slowly. </p><p><br/>“Dad.” Was all Billy managed to say. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah! So yeah that happened....<br/>So sorry. <br/>Hope you liked it still? <br/>Let me know what you think guys. <br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Did You Just Call Me Bucko?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I finished it so here is your update! 2 in a week.<br/>Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were still around his soulmate neck as he felt him being pulled away from him. He grasped at him but Neil seemed strong and easily manhandled Billy away from him. </p><p><br/>He just watched as Billy writhed in his old man’s grip trying to get back to Steve. Terror poisoned the air around him making Steve feel sick to his stomach with the taste of it.</p><p><br/>“RUN!” Billy screamed at him desperate for him to get away, to not be hurt by Neil as well.</p><p><br/>So he did. He didn’t look back. It would have killed him to see the look on Billy’s face as he ran away from him. </p><p><br/>Steve ran back up the steps to the apartment, nearly dropping his keys and wrenched the door open. He flew into the bedroom, heart pounding in his chest. He tore open the wardrobe, rummaged to the back and pulled out what he was looking for. </p><p><br/>Blood was pounding in his ears as he ran back out of the house. He caught sight of Billy being pulled towards a truck, still fighting, something Steve knew he had never done before. Neil’s arm was covered in scratches that Steve could see from a distance, but Billy’s lip was bloody and the whole scene made Steve furious.</p><p><br/>Neil got a hand on the door handle as Steve caught up with them. He skidded to a stop, planted his feet and swung.  <br/>The nail bat flew threw the air and embedded itself in Neil’s trucks door just below his out stretched hand. </p><p><br/>“What the fuck?” the evil before him exclaimed pulling his hand away, Billy fought more at this moment of lax concentration but it only seemed to enrage his father further.  He released his grip on Billy’s arm in favour of grabbing Billy’s golden curls and wrenching him closer. He heard his soulmate hiss with pain, the whole thing was killing him inside. </p><p><br/>Steve willed himself to stay calm as he removed the bat and set it so was clear he could make another strike when needed. He spun it round in his hand winding up for emphasis. He leveled Neil with a look, trying not to look at Billy, still knowing he would falter if he did. </p><p><br/>“Who do you think you are?” Neil  growled at him stepping into Steve’s space, trying to intimidate him. If he was being honest, it was working but Steve wouldn’t crumble. “Why do you care about my piece of shit for a son?” Neil was looming over Steve as he threw Billy to the floor at his feet. He roughly kicked him on the floor and muttered “Stay down” and Steve saw red. </p><p><br/>He swung the bat again and broke the back window on the truck. Neil flinched back just a touch. </p><p><br/>“You will not touch him again. Do you hear me?” Steve barked at him. </p><p><br/>“I do not take orders from some fairy kid. What you going to do?” the slur made Steve’s skin crawl. </p><p><br/>“Do you know who I am?” Steve asked quietly, dropping his voice. “I’m Steve fucking Harrington. My father basically runs this town.” He slung the bat over his shoulder trying to ooze the confidence he was portraying. “Where do you work, sir?”<br/>Neil stays stun, not entirely buying Steve’s act, but Billy seemed to rise a little where he is clutching his stomach on the floor, trying to make himself look small. Hopefully he has caught in to what Steve is getting at. </p><p><br/>“He works on a building site across town. They’re building a hotel.” He grunted as he got another boot to his back. Steve grit his teeth, jaw going tight at the sound but he daren’t help him up yet. He glances around him quickly and notices Neil do the same. They are starting to draw quite the crowd. <br/>“Huh, that’s interesting. Now my father is building a hotel over there. I wonder what he would say if he learned you were threatening my soulmate? What he would think to man working for him who attacks his own son? ” Steve hissed laying on the act as thick as he could. “and threatening his son, who will take over the company some day?” He was desperately trying to channel the seventeen year old dick he was in high school. “Fuck off and leave him alone.”</p><p>He thought for a moment and raised finger pointing at Neil. This talk had clearly worked. He was stepping back ways from Steve slowly. He needed to hammer home his point. “Tell the police and I talk to my dad, you so much as look at him wrong, I tell Dad.” Steve took another step forward, he bow had one foot either side of Billy’s body protectively. “I never want to see your face here again and if you so much as touch him,” He dropped his hand and pointed at Billy’s frozen form on the floor. “You will regret it.”</p><p><br/>“Keep the fucking faggot.” He squatted down to Billy and Steve tensed. “You are not welcome in my house anymore.” And he just walked around the truck like nothing had happened. Steve watched him carefully. “Better keep your word Harrington.” And then Neil drove away. <br/>Steve stepped back and dropped to his knees pushing back Billy’s hair. “You okay Bill?” he asked frantically. He helped his soulmate off the floor as he nodded weakly. Steve got the impression he wasn’t badly hurt, just in shock. But he couldn’t be sure. </p><p><br/>He mostly dragged Billy back upstairs. He was staring at Steve and he couldn’t quite place it, he couldn’t tell what Billy was feeling, his brain was running a mile a minute, he couldn’t focus on the feeling reaching him. He could hear sirens as he closed the door and silently prayed it would be the Chief banging on his door. <br/>He sat Billy on one of the chairs at the table and started to check him over. He had red marks on his back and bruises along his arms and marks where he was twisting in Neil’s grip to get away. </p><p><br/>His bloody lip only needed a damp cloth to clean away any dirt before it stopped, but still he hadn’t said a word. Steve hadn’t stopped ranting quietly since the sat down, talking crap about anything, trying to calm his frayed nerves. </p><p><br/>Steve tidied up and was washing the cloth at the sink, when his hands started to shake. The adrenaline had worn off and he was coming down with a crash. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Steve breathe shook as he brought himself back into the moment. <br/>“You’re a fucking idiot Steve Harrington.”</p><p>He felt Billy press is forehead to his shoulder. “He could have hurt you. Fuck what would I have done?”</p><p><br/>Steve spun around in his grip. “But he didn’t. So stop. You kinda knew I was an idiot already.” Steve shrugged trying to smile. </p><p><br/>“God Steve.” He sighed. “You looked badass though. My scary soulmate and his killer bat!” </p><p><br/>“Yeah, well I gotta protect my people Bill.” He grinned softly. </p><p><br/>Billy moved a hand to Steve’s nape and pulled their foreheads together. “I think I need to tell you something.” He was barely louder than a whisper. “I… yeah okay. I…” <br/>A loud knock sounded throughout the apartment and both young me stared at the door. </p><p><br/>“Hawkins PD. Open up.” Thankfully Steve recognised that voice.</p><p><br/>Steve let him in and for a moment they were all just stood awkwardly in his kitchen. </p><p><br/>Hopper broke the silence first. </p><p><br/>“Start explaining Steve. I really don’t want to have to take you in.” He looked tired and fed up. </p><p><br/>“I didn’t fucking touch him Hop!” Steve hissed anger boiling under his skin. </p><p><br/>“Yeah but you were armed and got three calls to the station within five minutes.” Hopper crossed his arms and levelled him with a condescending look.</p><p> <br/>“Any one call about the reason I had the fucking thing?” He felt his angry escaping into his voice but he could not hold. It back right now. “His fucking was ragging him about like a toy. He was gonna hurt him Hop.”</p><p><br/>“Steve…” Billy whispered. Steve heard him but didn’t really acknowledge the tone or his name itself. </p><p><br/>“Does it all the fucking time too. You know how many times he has come to me bloody? How many scars that monster gave us!” he pointed to his newest one in his eyebrow and his voice got louder. </p><p><br/>“Steve! Stop!” Billy’s voice cut through his rage this time, it was pleading, he froze and turned to look at Billy. “You gotta stop talking Steve. Please.” Billy was vibrating out of his skin, and Steve could feel it all now he was focused on him. He was scared and wary, and angry. Angry at Steve he realised it hurt but he wasn’t going to apologise, he wouldn’t watch him be hurt any more. </p><p><br/>“Bill please. He tried to take you away from me. He could have really hurt you this time.” He stepped into Billy space as the blonde eyed the cop over his shoulder. “You know what happened last time he caught you like that. It was bad you said and you fucking moved.” He reached for Billy’s hand, who held it stiffly by his side, but the touch flooded Steve’s hurt and worry into Billy, there strong emotions mixing together was a lot but Steve kept talking, kept explaining. “He doesn’t get you any more Bill. What if he had killed you?” Steve whispered. “I can’t loose you. You’re my missing piece. You make me whole.” He brushed his finger across Billy’s cheek before Hop cleared his throat behind them. </p><p><br/>“Soulmates eh?” this time Billy fed fear into their bond, but pushed past Steve and got in Hoppers face. </p><p><br/>“Yeah we are. You gonna arrest us? The dirty faggots that we are, Chief?” he spat the words out at him. </p><p><br/>“We aren’t all bigots like him Billy.” Hopper looked totally disinterested but Steve knew better. He saw his jaw tense in annoyance at the thought he would be like that. </p><p><br/>“He’s good Bill. He isn’t like that.” Steve reassured gently, the emotions ease a little but not entirely. </p><p><br/>“Is what he said true kid?” Hopper asked softly. It always shocked Steve that such a big man could sound so non-threatening. <br/>Billy cast his eyes down to the floor unwilling to answer. </p><p><br/>“Has he hurt you before?” </p><p><br/>“I don’t know what you are talking about, sir.” Steve watched the mask of indifference slip over Billy’s face. He cursed inwardly. </p><p><br/>“He kicked you out Bill. Don’t protect him any more. He can’t hurt you here.” Steve told him. </p><p><br/>He spun to Steve and turned his anger on him. “Oh yeah Steve? Can’t hurt me any more? What about when he decides Max isn’t toeing the line? Or when he sees that your Dad did the same as he did to you and comes after you?” Steve hadn’t thought of that. “Did that even cross your mind Stevie? That he could hurt me by getting to you or Max?” Steve was silent for moment in shock. “Of course it didn’t.”</p><p><br/>The Chief cleared his throat again sounding even more exasperated. “How old are you Billy?”</p><p><br/>He watched again as Billy’s face warped into something he didn’t recognised. </p><p><br/>“Eighteen.” He muttered. </p><p><br/>“Don’t lie to me son. I can’t help if you lie.” <br/>Steve saw Billy’s shoulders drop in defeat. He didn’t turn back around when he spoke.</p><p>“Seventeen. I’m seventeen. You gonna haul me off into care Chief?” </p><p><br/>“What?” this time Steve tensed up. “No you can’t.” Hopper just raised his eyebrows. Steve grabbed Billy’s hand unwilling to let him go incase someone tried to take him away again. “Don’t you fucking dare. I will tell El that you let him get taken. She will…” he didn’t get to finish before Hop threw his hands up in defense. </p><p><br/>“Low blow Steve. But no I’m not going to let that happen.” He ran his hand down his face stretching his features he did. “How do I know he won’t press charges? Your dad?”</p><p><br/>“Steve here was very convincing about the fact he would loose his job if he did. He won’t tell anyone what happened. He would have to explain why he was trying to take me away too and he daren’t actually admit what I am to anyone else.” Hopper nodded gently, considered their options. </p><p><br/>“If that’s true, he isn’t going to want questions about why you no longer live with him. I am sure I can convince him to keep that as your permanent address.” He nodded. “I will head over there to take his statement after this.” He cast his eyes around the apartment, “You got a phone yet?” </p><p><br/>“No, only got in yesterday.” Steve shrugged. </p><p><br/>“Well, I know Joyce has spare one so will. Bring it over later after talking to Mr Hargrove. I’ll call the school too tell them you won’t be in today.” They all nodded, Steve and Billy still. Holding hands tightly. “If anyone gives you two any shit, just let me know.” </p><p><br/>“Okay, Hop. Thanks.” Steve squeezed Billy’s hand gently. Hopper walked towards the door. His hand was in the handle as Steve turned to Billy again gently pulling him closer. </p><p><br/>“Oh and Steve?” he looked up at the Chief of police again. “We will be talking about why you still have that bat.” He let himself out while Steve  huffed out a pained laugh against his soulmates shoulder. </p><p><br/>The listened to him retreating down the steps and just held each other for a while just comfortable in company. Until Steve remembered what had happened before Hopper turned up. He replayed the events in his head until he landed on what Billy had said just before the cop had arrived. </p><p><br/>“You were gonna tell me something, before Hopper came in?”  he remembered. “It sounded important.”</p><p><br/> “Yeah, er it is. Important, that is. I need you to know that I…” he seemed to be stumped at what to say next, so Steve waited. “Shit I didn’t think it would be this hard.”</p><p><br/>Steve was starting to get worried, had something else happened? Something he didn’t know about? “Just tell me babe. What ever it is we will work it out okay?”</p><p><br/>“God Stevie, its nothing bad.” He was shaking his head a little. </p><p><br/>“What is it then? You need something?”  he wracked his brains. “You need money? I haven’t got much right now but if you want I could…”</p><p><br/>“I love you Steve.” </p><p><br/>“What?”  Steve replied like the idiot he is. “What did you say?” he can’t have heard that right. </p><p><br/>“I love you.” Billy blushed. </p><p><br/>“You serious Bill?” Steve asked quietly.</p><p> <br/>“Deadly. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. No one has ever cared enough. Jesus fuck I love you.” He eyes flitted between is toes and Steve’s eyes in quick succession, waiting in him to say something. </p><p><br/>“You love me. Oh shit, you love me.” Billy’s face dropped a fraction, before Steve realised he had been taking to long to reply. “Fuck I love you too.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah?c</p><p><br/>“Yeah. Like so much.” He kissed Billy’s nose. “Thank you for telling me Bill.” He beamed. Finally feeling complete and whole. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for and God it was amazing.</p><p><br/>They headed back to the bedroom wrapping each other up in an embrace. <br/>They talked for a while about what would happen next. Billy was hesitant when Steve suggested he just stay with him, but conceded when he quietly admitted he had no where else to go. </p><p><br/>Steve was secretly excited, because he would get to live with his soulmate who loved him. He didn’t want to voice that now though because Billy was still reeling from the events of the morning. </p><p><br/>Hopper dropped off a phone later and connected it up for them handing both of them take-out coffee as he came in. They sipped it as they watched Hopper get too frustrated with the chord, stifling giggles as it got tangled up in his hands, seeming to do the opposite of whatever he wanted it to do. </p><p><br/>Steve took over and Billy and Hopper talked. Steve tried not to listen but the room was only small so it was near impossible. </p><p><br/>“What he say?”  </p><p><br/>“He ain’t pressing charges and may have suggested that you would if he messed with your address or anything. He’ll give your mail to Max who will give it to you at school.” Steve couldn’t see how either man reacted but heard Billy hum slightly in agreement. </p><p><br/>“Gonna miss taking the shitbird to school. Don’t tell her that.” Steve smiled warmly. <br/>“You really okay Billy?” Steve could hear the concern as Hopper asked. </p><p><br/>“Yeah. I’m fine.” Steve could hear the hesitation before he spoke again. “ ’m worried bout Max and Susan.” He could he who he was obviously more concerned about but he tried to hide it anyway. </p><p><br/>“Nothing is going to happen to that kid Billy. She has got people good people. You included.” he imagined Billy’s face colouring at the compliment. </p><p><br/>“Anyway, he went to work. You need anything from the house? I promised to get the key from you when I left. So I will be back later to get it. As far as I know you had already gone out when I came to get it.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah thanks Chief, Sir.” Steve stood but still faced the phone. </p><p><br/>“Just Chief kid. Or Hopper. Not sir.” he turned to see Hop’s hand on Billy’s shoulder. He still looked defeated as he nodded at the older man and Steve moved towards him. </p><p><br/>“Let’s go and get your stuff Bill. ” he suggested to his soulmate. </p><p><br/>Again Billy just nodded but got up and pulled out his keys anyway. </p><p><br/>They bid Hopper farewell once again and climbed into the camero. They didn’t speak but Steve rested his hand on Billy’s knee as they drove. Bill wound their fingers together whenever he wasn’t shifting gear, the touch seemed to calm both of them down slowly. </p><p><br/>By the time they had reached the house however, Billy’s jaw was set and his expression a tight scowl. </p><p><br/>“I’ll only take what I bought or stuff that was my mom’s. So that’s the records and the player, ” Steve rejoiced a tiny bit that he no longer had to save up to buy one. “All the records, clothes, my hair and body shit and the books.” Steve nodded. He was getting a weird thrill because he was about to go into Billy’s room, he decided he was super lame. </p><p><br/>It took them an hour to empty Billy’s room of all of his stuff. Only because he insisted in wrapping everything up in his dad’s newspapers from the last week. He was so meticulous about everything carefully stacking it in the trunk of his car. </p><p><br/>It was surreal how little stuff he had. Steve had filled his car and the back seats , but Billy’s all fitted neatly in his smaller trunk. It made Steve’s heart sink and he vowed to himself that he would spend any and all spare cash he had on giving that man anything he wanted.</p><p><br/>As they drove away, Billy flipped off the empty house making Steve cackle and himself grin. </p><p><br/>It was easy getting it all in the apartment. They needed more storage now but he wouldn’t change it. Their boxers and socks were in a bag together and their exercise stuff was piles in a box but Billy’s record player looked great in the corner with a pile of records at the side. It looked strange, Scorpians mixed in with Duran Duran but it was them now.</p><p><br/>Later in the afternoon both men had to go and get their respective children. Billy wasn’t sure if anyone would come and pick Max up and he wanted to explain what had happened earlier in the day. They drove Steve’s car this time with more room for the kids to sit in the back. </p><p><br/>When they arrived Billy stayed in car not wanting another run in with Neil if he came to get Max. Steve got out and leant against the bimmer.</p><p><br/>Not to long after he spotted the nerds heading out of the High school. They were chatting in their group and it took an age for any of them to look up and spot him waving. Dustin rushed over whilst the rest waved and went in search of their rides. </p><p><br/>“Hey Dustin. Go get Max. She is coming with us.” He told him as he watched the red haired girl search the parking lot for her brother. </p><p><br/>“MAX!” Dustin hollered. “YOU’RE COMING WITH STEVE!” </p><p><br/>Steve cuffed him over the back of the head affectionately. “Don’t shout! It’s rude.” He nagged shaking his head. </p><p><br/>Max trudged over hauling her back pack higher on her shoulder. </p><p><br/>“Hey Max, Billy’s in the car. He needs to talk to you at the apartment.” He explained after Dustin got in the car. </p><p><br/>“He okay?” she asked quickly trying to peak into the car at her brother. </p><p><br/>“He is now. But I’ll let him explain.” He smiled as reassuringly as he could. </p><p><br/>She nodded rightly and climbed in next to Dustin. Steve got in next to Billy and drove them to their apartment. He hustled the kids up the stairs and sorted out drinks for everyone. The kids had pop out of mugs and he and Billy had coffee. </p><p><br/>Billy took Max off to the bedroom to explain what had gone whilst he explained to Dustin. </p><p><br/>“So, he’s going to be living here with you?” Dustin asked. </p><p><br/>“That is what I just said yes.” Steve rolled his eyes at him. </p><p><br/>“No need to get pissy Steve.”</p><p><br/>“Language Dustin.”</p><p><br/>He ignored Steve’s protest. “It’s just I need to have a talk with him. He’s been avoiding it and it has to stop.” </p><p><br/>“He hasn’t been avoiding it Dustin. We haven’t spent much time together lately, you know because I’ve been staying with Robin and everything.” Trust the teen to think that he was personally being avoided by his soulmate. Though they did go to school together. </p><p><br/>“Why didn’t you talk to him at school?” Steve asked slightly perplexed. </p><p><br/>“I can never get him alone. I know he is quiet about you being his soulmate and now I know why it makes sense. But whenever I saw him he always had at least 2 people following him about.” It made sense. Billy always had a following and it doesn’t surprise him that was still the case. He had a wistful moment thinking about how they could have had something at school but they were to angry at each other to notice. </p><p><br/>He heard a crash from the bedroom and he went to look. He popped his head round the door to see a slightly bewildered Billy with and emotional Max hanging around his neck giving him a fierce hug. He watched his soulmate tentatively hug back with a warm feeling growing in his chest. </p><p><br/>“You two okay?” Steve asked and Billy smiled.</p><p><br/>But Max spun round with a murderous look in her eyes which made Steve step back. <br/>“You,” she actually poked him in the chest as she reached him. “Will take good damn care of my brother. You will not hurt him Steve. You hear me?” she was panting slightly and it kind of terrified Steve a touch. </p><p><br/>He nodded “Of course.” He managed to squeak out. </p><p><br/>“I will know Steven. I will know and I will make you pay if you do.” Then just to shock Steve even further, Max threw her spindly arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. He met Billy’s eyes over his spitfire of a sister, as she whispered thank you into his chest, and saw his soulmate holding back his laughter. </p><p><br/>After a while Max let go seemingly satisfied with the ‘talk’ they had just had and all three of them walked into the main room. </p><p><br/>Dustin stood, brushed himself down and tried to make himself look bigger as he approached Billy. “Everything she just said to him,” he had dropped his voice an octave and Steve hid his smirk behind his hand. “Goes for you to, bucko.” Max snorted as she moved to the kitchen. </p><p><br/>Billy looked down at Steve’s best friend amazed. “Did you just call me, bucko?”</p><p><br/>“Yep.” Dustin popped the p and Steve had to go into the kitchen with Max. </p><p><br/>“Alright. And would expect you to kid. Someone need to look out for him.” It dawned on Steve that Billy was trying and it melted his heart. “And as far as I can tell that person is you, dickhead.” </p><p><br/>Steve laughed at that, but managed to squeak out “Language around the kids Bill.” To which all the other people present flipped him off.</p><p><br/>They settled in the lounge all on the floor, with some music Billy and Max enjoyed on the record player, Steve couldn’t stop smiling. </p><p><br/>“Max,”  Billy’s voice broke the spell. He could hear them apprehension in his voice and feel it too. “you need to ring Susan. Tell her where you are. Not with me obviously but somewhere safe.”</p><p><br/>Dustin spoke up. “Let me ring my mom first, then Max can say she is with me. And if anyone rings my house she will say she’s there.” Steve and Billy raised their eyebrows at the great but suspicious plan. “We’ve done it before. When she has been at Lucas’.” He finished with a shrug. </p><p><br/>“Tell her to pick you up from there at eight, and we will drop you both there before.” Billy added used to planning around his curfews and father. </p><p><br/>Dustin called his mum explained as vaguely as possible what was going on, then hung up and passed the phone to Max who rang her house. </p><p><br/>The room went silent, the elder two held their breath and Steve hooked his fingers into Billy’s. </p><p><br/>“Hey Mom.” Good start, no one had wanted Neil to answer the phone. </p><p><br/>“I’m at Dustin’s. His Mom gave me a ride and he is helping me with my math.” She lied so easily. It scared Steve a little think what she might have lied to him about. </p><p><br/>“Yea could you get me at eight?”  she continued. There was a long pause as Susan spoke. Max’s eyes flicked to Billy then back to the floor. </p><p><br/>“No Neil. I haven’t seen Billy. He wasn’t at school.” Billy tightened his grip in Steve’s. <br/>“I wouldn’t know.” She continued, Steve could hear the rumble of Neil’s voice through the phone. </p><p><br/>“When I see him I will tell him.” She said nodding. </p><p><br/>“Yea okay bye Mom.” She said and put the phone down gently. </p><p><br/>“What did he say?” Billy asked. </p><p><br/>“He just wanted to know if I had seen you. Or if I knew where you are staying.” She shrugged as if she had been talking to a friend not her step father who kicked Billy in the back this morning after throwing him on the floor..</p><p> </p><p>“What’s he want you to tell me?” Billy pushed. </p><p><br/>“He wants you to know, that he and my mom don’t have time to pick me up from school. So whilst you still live there he expects you to do me home.” She looked so guilty.</p><p><br/>“Hey yea that’s fine. Could have been worse Max. Don’t sweat it.” Steve was proud of how well Billy had done tonight. He had already dealt with so much shit today and just took the fact that his fucking father was still trying to control him so well.</p><p><br/>The night went fantastically Steve couldn’t have predicted it Max and Dustin chatted about stuff with Billy pitching in about books he had read everyone he did, Dustin looked at him perplexed. Until Billy clearly couldn’t be polite anymore. </p><p><br/>“What the fuck you looking at Henderson?” Steve was unsure to when Billy had learned Dustin’s full name but again he shouldn’t really be surprised. </p><p><br/>“How do you know about books?” God his best friend was an idiot sometimes. </p><p><br/>“I can read Shithead.” Steve bit back his remark about Billy’s language. </p><p><br/>“So can Steve.” Dustin started. </p><p><br/>“Hey!” Steve retorted pissed at the curly haired kid now too. </p><p><br/>“Sorry Steve, but you know nothing about the books we talk about.” As much as Steve wanted to argue, he really couldn’t. So he just flipped him off instead. </p><p><br/>“Not seeing your point Henderson.” Billy growled. </p><p><br/>“How do you know about Steven King or Tolkien?” he enquired. </p><p><br/>There was a pause as Billy rolled his eyes and sighed. “I like to read. It helps me not think about shit.” Billy declared.</p><p><br/>Steve had guessed as much as when moving Billy in Steve had noticed he owned more books than records. </p><p><br/>“Oh.” Dustin seemed to think about this for a moment then proceeded to question Billy for forty-five minutes on various plot points in books Steve still had never heard of. </p><p><br/>Max joined Steve at the record player moments after he started flicking through the records. Steve was trying to find some middle ground, though he still wasn’t sure that was possible, when Max picked up his Madonna disk. She slid Like a Virgin out of its sleeve and placed the needle carefully on the edge and cranked up the volume. Steve grimaced. This definitely wasn’t middle ground. </p><p><br/>He glanced at Billy trying to guess his reaction but all he did was roll his eyes at Max and talk to Dustin about 1984 some more.</p><p><br/>The only problem occurred when Billy asked Dustin what would be in his room 101. Steve miraculously, knew what that meant. Dustin paled, Max’s eyes widen a bit and Steve tried to change the subject. </p><p><br/>“Hey Bill, you come help me cook?” they had managed a quick shop all of them after the phone call with Neil and Max. </p><p><br/>“Err, no. What just happened?” he was eyeing all three of them carefully. </p><p><br/>Steve tried desperately to think of something but settled with something dangerously close to the truth. </p><p><br/>“You remember at the gym when you told me about,” he caught the look in Billy’s eyes and back tracked a bit. “When you told me everything?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah.” Billy’s eyes narrowed and Steve continued. </p><p><br/>“Well I told you about some shit that messed me up that I couldn’t tell you about because of something I signed?” Billy nodded. “Well Dustin and Max have both signed similar things.” He saw Billy’s eyes dart to Max. “And I can guarantee that’s what would be in all of our Room 101.” </p><p><br/>“I really wasn’t sure of what to make of that when you told me about it Steve. But it’s clearly something.” Billy shrugged accepting what he had said. </p><p><br/>Dustin still tried to answer anyway. “Tunnels filled with scary noises and things I can’t talk about.”</p><p><br/>Steve joined in. “Tunnels too, they’re dark and shit is floating everywhere and then it’s all of you guys.” He gestured to the kids. “And you are not okay.” </p><p><br/>“Me too,” Max said. “But we are on the bus again. There instead.” </p><p><br/>They all looked at Billy then. He pulled a face. “You guys didn’t exactly tell yours.” The others just waited Steve putting his hands on his hips. </p><p><br/>“My dad. He goes to far. Mom’s there. She doesn’t try to stop him. Just says I deserve it.” He grabbed his smokes and stalks outside. Steve points the kids at the stove and follows Billy outside. </p><p><br/>“Hey.” Steve approached him quietly. “You alright?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, ‘m fine.” He mumbled around his cigarette. “Just not sure why I told the truth.” He dropped his eyes to floor huffing. </p><p><br/>“Because we matter?” he started. “Me and the kids we matter to you.”</p><p><br/>“Fuck! When did people start creeping into my stupid life again. It’s a shit show. No one wants it.”</p><p><br/>Steve slung his arm around Billy’s shoulder in the most matey way possible. “Well tough shit Hargrove, you can’t get rid of us.” </p><p><br/>He left Billy to smoke, smiling just a little, and went to save the food. </p><p><br/>They dropped Dustin and Max at home at seven thirty, probably over cautious but none one wanted to face the elephant in the room for a second time in twelve hours. </p><p><br/>On the way home Billy was quiet, it wasn’t until they had tucked in to bed for a horrifyingly early night that he spoke up. </p><p><br/>“Took care of me today, Stevie. Thank you.” Steve smiled as Billy manoeuvred him on top of him. Steve kissed his nose before Billy asked, “Can we fool around a bit?”</p><p><br/>Steve laughed and happily agreed. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing all of this chapter and I hope you liked reading it too. Drop us a comment tell me what you think!<br/>😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. When The Wolves Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. So close to the end.<br/>Hope you all like this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After three months of living with Billy,  Christmas had crept up on them. Steve found he learned a couple of things about the man he loved. </p><p><br/>He kept the kitchen immaculate everything had to be in its place and would be close to loosing it at Steve if he made a mess to clean up later. He left the bedroom, however, in a total tip. Clothes everywhere, he didn’t care about leaving cups on the side or rubbish in the floor. It blew Steve’s mind a little that he could treat the two rooms so differently, but he happily took over keeping this area and the rest of the house clean. </p><p><br/>Billy loved to do the groceries, as he did most of the cooking, he had got a weekend and holiday job in Benny’s diner as a bus boy but quickly worked his way into the kitchen. He chipped in for bills as much as he could and they were doing okay. It meant they saw less of each other because he would always work on the weekends and in the holidays but it made the nights the were snuggled together in bed, wrapped in blankets trying to save on the heat, all the more special. </p><p><br/>Billy loved to drive too fast when he needed to let loose but when he needed to relax he asked Steve to take him for a drive where he would just hang his hand out of a window and close his eyes. He loved to feel the wind in his hair and Steve loved how at peace he looked and that it was something Steve could do to help him. </p><p><br/>Things were amazing, they saved all they could but didn’t have much to spare at the end of the month. Neither cared though. <br/>Frank still insisted Steve still came over for food once a week, he went alone for a couple of weeks before it was strongly suggested he bring Billy with him.</p><p>Thankfully Robin and Billy had become friends, hanging out some at school which seemed to baffle most of the student body. It took both Steve and Robin over a week to convince Billy it would be okay, but now it was a highlight of their week. Billy helped in the kitchen, whilst he and Robin pissed about and set the table. It felt like they both had family who cared about them.</p><p>His soulmate struggled with the affection shown towards him at first but everyone seemed to find where the lines were and how to get the best out of Billy and Steve. </p><p><br/>And when they went to bed at night, well, it was phenomenal. Steve could never get over how amazing it felt to have Billy inside him, they were getting to know what each other liked slow and steady when they had time and how to get off in a hurry before Steve or Billy went to work. </p><p><br/>Steve had wanted to change things up and top Billy but when he explained why he didn’t want it Steve had dropped it pretty darn fast. Billy explained how when he was just starting to test things out at about fifteen some guy probably twenty years his elder tried to fuck him. It got pretty rough pretty quick and Billy hated it. He punched him out yanked up his boxers and fled with out his shorts. Since then he had never tried to bottom again. </p><p><br/>When they went to bed on Christmas Eve, Steve was surprised to find a nervous Billy stood by their bed. </p><p><br/>“Bill? What’s wrong?” he tilted his head at his soulmate as he took his hands. “You’re vibrating. Did something happen today?” Steve had been working but Billy didn’t have to work again until 28th. His manager did like the <em>kids</em> working over Christmas, which Billy highly protested to, but it was decided for him so he had three days off. Steve’s brain was in overdrive right now. Had Neil turned up? Had he seen something that was other worldly? </p><p>Billy still managed to roll his eyes and smile at Steve’s reaction. “Always expecting the worst hey, Stevie?” he laughed as Steve glanced at the floorboards in the open closet.  Billy followed his gaze before scolding him. “God Steve we do not need the bat OK!” he let go of Steve putting his hands through his gently just washed curls. “If Hopper knew we still had that damn bat in our floorboards he would make our life hell Stevie. I like that no one stops me for speeding, you know he would do everything to catch us all the time.” </p><p><br/>Steve chuckled knowing Hopper would be as petty as fuck it he wanted to make their life difficult about that because they hadn’t done as he asked and got rid of that ‘wretched’ bat. He smiled at Billy then frowned again as his posture stiffened again and apprehension poured into Steve. </p><p><br/>“Come on Billy just tell me. Have I done something wrong?” Steve scolded himself internally for being such a dick and fucking up Christmas eve, whilst wracking his brain at what exactly he had done. </p><p><br/>“No, Jesus Steve,” he started strong but quickly his voice hushed, showing his worry another way. “I am just worried about your Christmas present.” </p><p><br/>“Oh. I thought we were doing presents tomorrow with the everyone else?” he panicked. Billy’s present was with Will and the other bit with Frank. It’s not like he could get it now! </p><p><br/>“We are, but I can’t give you this tomorrow babe. No one would want that.” He smiled his signature smirk creeping over his features. </p><p><br/>“Oh yeah?”  Steve smiled catching on but unsure of why Billy was nervous, he always suggested they do different things with confidence and often convinced a nervous Steve. </p><p><br/>Billy seemed to snap into the roll of confidence as he approached Steve hips swinging seductively. “Yeah, but I want you to try something.” The nerves were their still but the bravado help cover them. He ran a finger down Steve’s chest and pulled him closer by the loops on his jeans. </p><p><br/>“What we gonna try tonight baby?” Steve whispered in Billy’s ear rolling his hips into his soulmate as he spoke.  “You wanna fuck me against the wall again? Or down and dirty on the floor opening me up with your tongue? How about you finger me open while I suck you off?”</p><p><br/>Billy groaned into his hair as he not doubt imagined each one, his hips gave a jerk at the last one. “Nah. Don’t think so.” He started wrapping his arms around Steve. “How about you suck me off, and finger me open the fuck me into Christmas?” Steve was convinced he had heard him wrong. </p><p><br/>“You wanna fuck <em>me</em> into tomorrow Bill?” he corrected. “That’s what you want right? No problem babe. How. Do you want me?”<br/>Billy leant back and met Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“No. I want <em>you</em> to do it.” Steve could feel the seriousness and the truth in Billy’s words. That explained the mood at least. It sent heat flying through him he huffed out a groan at the idea. </p><p><br/>“That would be amazing Bill.” He whined. He didn’t need to ask the question because he could already feel the answer but he did anyway. “You sure you want this?”</p><p><br/>“Yes. I want you.” It was all the permission he needed. He grabbed Billy’s shoulders and guided him back to the bed sealing their mouths together in a rush. </p><p><br/>They landed with a small oof from Billy as Steve climbed over him. He needed to calm down. He was over excited. Quite understandably but damn he wanted to make this good for Billy. He took a breath staring down at his soulmate and motioned for him to move up he bed. <br/>He watched Billy scoot backwards putting his head on their pillows chest rising and falling rapidly, as Steve pushed up his tee. Billy pulled it over head and pulled off Steve’s shortly after. </p><p><br/>“You gotta tell me if you want me to stop or if it hurts or feels weird or anything OK?” Steve told him as he kissed Billy’s stomach. </p><p><br/>“Yeah OK babe. I trust you.” He smiled at him. “Now get a move on!” He said pawing at Steve’s jeans, undoing the button swiftly with nimble fingers. </p><p><br/>Steve shimmed out of his jeans as Billy quickly removed his own. Steve took in the body beneath him. It has lost its tan a little bit, but it was still had a golden dusting in the evening light, Billy’s muscles twitched as he reached for Steve, biceps curling as he ran his hand up and down Steve’s arms. His eyes wandered down catching the outline of Billy’s cock in his briefs. It was hard as a rock and leaking a little making a small wet patch on the fabric. As always it made Steve’s throat go dry, thirsty to get his mouth on it.</p><p> <br/>“Pass me the lube Bill.” Steve whispered into his ear nipping the lobe gently. Billy scrambled to get the tube out of their new bedside table. Steve kissed any part of him he could reach as he fumbled in the drawer, teeth dragged over Billy’s shoulder, long fingers pinched his nipples into hard buds and his tongue soothed the scraps. Billy spun round after making a triumphant noise, and thrust the lube at Steve. </p><p><br/>He took it slowly, kissing up Billy’s neck relishing in the feeling of Billy’s stubble beneath his lips. He reached Billy’s and claimed his in a deep kiss, Billy letting his be in full control. It’s a rare thing, even when Steve rode Billy’s cock, bouncing up and down as he clenched around his soulmate, Billy would still grab Steve’s hips and fuck up into him stealing all the control, Steve powerless to do anything but try to meet his thrust in the middle.  But now Billy made content noises and Steve took care over him. </p><p><br/>“Come on, we do have places to be tomorrow don’t take all night.” Steve huffed out a laugh. Billy would always be impatient, though right now, he suspected it might be his apprehension rather than his need to get Steve’s dick in him. </p><p><br/>“Alright baby let’s get to the good bit.” Steve sucked light bruises into Billy’s torso as his lips trailed down to his groin. He pulled off his briefs and Billy’s cock sprung free, coming to rest on his belly as Steve removed the black briefs completely. </p><p><br/>He licked a stripe up Billy’s cock as his hands moved Billy’s legs up and apart a bit more. He put his legs over Steve’s shoulders settling down wiggling his butt, getting comfy. Steve found the lube as he took Billy into his mouth. He felt his soulmates hips buck into his mouth, it didn’t bother him so much any more and most of the time loved taking Billy as deep as he could and letting him fuck with abandon into his throat. He loved how his voice sounded after. But he needed Billy still today. So he pulled off with a pop. </p><p><br/>“Stay still Bill.” They locked eyes as he nodded knowing it was an order he gave Steve almost every time they did this. Steve used the pause to flip the lid of the tube and pour some liquid onto his fingers. He warmed it slightly, then dropped his hand and his mouth towards their separate goals. Lips seal once more over Billy’s tip and his soft hands moving down, brushing Billy’s balls as his fingers found Billy’s tight, tense hole. </p><p><br/>He circled the tight ring of muscle willing Billy to relaxed. He took his free hand and place Billy’s hand on his shoulder. He gripped gently rubbing a thumb loosely over his skin and Billy seemed to feel vibe Steve of trying to get him to relax, huffing out a breath and sank into the bed slightly. It meant Steve felt a little give and started to add some pressure, he felt it so he pushed a finger inside gently. Billy gasped above him. He felt so tight around his finger, he worked the tip in a little more before pulling it out again. His mouth was working over time to keep Billy relaxed as he sunk his finger back into his tight heat. He tongue ran over the vein as he pulled off again.</p><p><br/>“Okay?” Steve panted, hands still moving in and out slowly. He only got a grunt in return. “I need you to tell me Bill. I can feel something but its not enough.” He put on his whiniest breathless voice, “Please baby tell me.”</p><p><br/>“Fuck off Stevie.” He groaned amusement lacing his voice. “But it feels good I think. Don’t stop.”</p><p><br/>It was all he needed to double down and try to make him feel fucking amazing. He kept the steady pace with his mouth and his finger until Billy was pushing down trying to take more with out realising it making Steve smile around his cock. He pulled out his finger to a tiny whine added some more lube just to be sure and nudged a second in along with the first. He felt Billy tense again so he stilled his hands still sucking and tasting with every swipe of his tongue. </p><p><br/>When he moved again he quickly worked back up to match his mouth and thought about how Billy did this to him. He thought back to when he did this to himself before he had they had started to live together. And he crooked his fingers. Billy cried out hips snapping up, his hole tensed tight around Steve’s fingers making him choke and moan all at once. At least he knew he had hit it.  </p><p><br/>He came up for air spluttering a little but grinning as he did it again. It was a sight to see. Billy arched off the bed, mouth open, moan spilling out as his hands grasped the sheets beneath him. </p><p><br/>“Fuck that’s hot Bill. You're gorgeous. God so glad you want me to do this.” He scissored his fingers in and out before he slid in a third. Again he felt his soulmate tense but all the tension bled away in pleasure as he hit Billy’s prostate again. </p><p><br/>“You ever gonna.. Ah.. Fuck... Get your dick in me... Shit... Ah...” Billy’s sentence was strung out and breathy cut into pieces by gently moans. It was fucking hot. Steve pumped in and out a few more time just to be sure, before pulling out, as Billy hissed. <br/>He lubed up his cock, put one of Billy’s legs over his shoulder and lined up. </p><p><br/>“I’ll go slow. Just breathe. Remember all that stuff you told me when I did this for the first time.” Billy licked his lips and nodded again. </p><p><br/>As Steve pushed in his eyes fell closed, not being able to hold them open. His head popped in and a groan, deep and dirty fell from his lips. He forced them open to check on Billy. His eyes were squeezed tight shut and he had a white knuckle grip in the sheets. </p><p><br/>He pushed away the lust and need he felt and tried to tap into Billy’s feelings. He picked up nerves still, a small dose of uncomfortable, and masses of want. He still wanted this but Steve would hold still until he couldn’t feel any more apprehension from him. He watched him take deep breaths forcing himself to relax, and he ran his hands over his chest pinching peaked nipples lightly making him tense slightly over Steve’s cock head. <br/>Steve muttered out a curse and waited. Then the emotion changed. It was <em>want</em> and <em>impatience</em>. So Steve moved again sinking in all the way to the hilt eyes on Billy’s face the whole way in. When their hips were finally flush he stopped again. He bent down, folding Billy in half and kissed him gently. “Tell me when you want me to move babe. You’re so fucking tight.”</p><p><br/>“Now Steve. Move now it feels incredible.” Billy breathed and Steve didn’t need it repeating. He started slow fucking in and out of Billy’s tight heat watching Billy not wanting to miss any tiny noise or expression that he created. </p><p><br/>When Billy started to rock back onto him Steve sped up. Which earned him moans and Billy telling him ‘more’ and ‘harder’.</p><p>Who was he to deny the man he loved? He fucked into Billy harder and faster, his dropping leg and crashing their mouths together in a desperate kiss. The angle must have changed for the better as Billy choked back a shout into the kiss, throwing his hands around Steve’s neck. Steve swallowed up the sound aiming for the same spot with each thrust. </p><p><br/>The sound of is cock sliding in and out and his hips slapping against Billy’s ass was almost too much. Steve felt his toes start to curl and heat pool low in his stomach. <br/>“Close Bill.” He panted, reaching between them to stroke his lovers cock in time with his thrusts. </p><p><br/>“Me too. So close.” He growled. “Make me come Steve. <em>Please</em>. I want it.” Every thrust his the spot and matched with his hand working him over Billy didn’t stand a chance. He came with Steve’s name on his lips all over Steve’s hand and his own stomach. </p><p><br/>Steve wasn’t prepared for how that would feel. Billy clamped around him exquisitely tight and Steve stuttered out a few curses before burying himself inside Billy and coming for what seemed like an age. It was one of the best organisms he had ever had. </p><p><br/>He collapsed on top of Billy who was running his hand up and down Steve’s  spine gently, kissing his hair. </p><p><br/>“You okay?” he managed to croak out into the warmth of his shoulder pillow. </p><p><br/>“Yeah. It was... Amazing.” He sighed. “Glad it was you Steve. Never thought I would let anyone do that.” </p><p><br/>“Glad it was me too Bill. Love you.” He breathed and kissed Billy’s shoulder. It was said much more frequently now but each time still felt so special. </p><p><br/>“Love you too Stevie.” He whispered stroking Steve’s hair. </p><p><br/>Steve pushed himself up reluctantly and slipped out of Billy and away to get the things he needed to clean them both up. Billy always took care of him after now it was his turn. </p><p><br/>It was odd but weirdly arousing cleaning his spunk out of Billy and watching his hole twitch again against the soft cloth. Steve dick twitch in appreciation but thankfully stayed spent between his legs. </p><p><br/>They curled up in bed, Billy already dozing, Steve huffed cool air over his sensitive skin snuggling up, knowing he would wake up legs everywhere somehow still clinging to his soulmate. He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled under by the soft sound of his soulmate’s deep breathing. </p><p><br/>**** </p><p><br/>Steve was dragging someone behind him. They weren’t going fast enough. They had to move faster. They were being chased didn’t they realise that they needed to <em>move</em>. </p><p><br/>He could taste the dank air each time he heaved in a breath. He pushed Dustin ahead of him roughly, he was slowing them down, why was everyone going so slow?  He called to Robin ahead of him. </p><p><br/>“Can you see the rope?” he screeched at her almost feeling the teeth snapping behind them. He felt the prickle of terror climb up his spine. Robin didn’t answer, he worried for a second before he tripped. He looked down. His hand flew to his mouth as he choked out a sob. She was lying so still. Her eyes were cold and glassy, the tunnel wall moved pulling her into it. Robin was flithy, he hated seeing her so unclean. He would have tried to wipe her down but he didn’t have time. He panicked reaching for her. He screamed at her to wake up. She didn’t move, she just disappeared slowly his hands doing nothing to hold her to him and keep her close, until, at last, her bloody hands were swallowed up, leaving the tunnel floor empty as he scurried back and away from the writhing vines that lived on the walls. </p><p><br/>Dustin’s voice broke his cries as his feet skittered on the uneven floor pushing himself up. </p><p><br/>“Steve! I see the way out come on hurry!” Without thinking, he grabbed the thing behind him hauling it up with him and started after his best friends voice, leaving his other behind forever. </p><p><br/>He couldn’t breath, the scarf around his mouth and nose kept out the shit in the air but in his panic he couldn’t  catch a decent breath. They were gonna die. He hummed with fright, body shakily lurching forward. One step at a time. He forced his body to keep moving, still yanking this weight behind him. </p><p><br/>“Steve?”  he turned to look at what, no <em>who</em>, he was towing along behind him. His heart skipped when he met bright blue eyes. <br/>Billy’s face was ashen. Blood dripped down his head from a gash in his eyebrow. “It <em>hurts</em>.” he choked, as Steve scanned his body looking for any other injuries. He didn’t see any until Billy turned. </p><p><br/>A slimy creature with a flower mouth had latched onto his thigh. Blood gushed out of the wound as Steve raised his bat to beat the demodog off him, only to find it was splintered and broken in his hands. He faltered for a second unsure when that had happened until Billy choked off a pained groan again. He charged instead. He connected with the dog at full force, hoping to knock it off his soulmate. But he only succeeded in knocking them all to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, looking back in the direction they had just come from. More of them writhed over each other in the race to reach them. Sleek, bony bodies rushed up to them. </p><p><br/>He could hear Dustin shouting to leave him. Leave Billy behind. He looked at his soulmate again. His eyes pleaded with Steve, hands grasping at him. How could he leave him? But he couldn’t let Dustin die? Could he? </p><p><br/>The disgusting creature found it’s feet and started to pull Billy away from him, and the decision was made for him. Steve gripped Billy’s hands, tears rolling freely from his eyes as he pulled desperately against the unbelievable strength of the beast. </p><p><br/>Dustin grabbed his collar and tried to pull him away. “Save me! Steve save me! You can’t save him, you couldn’t save Robin. Save me.”</p><p><br/>“Steve!”  Billy shouted. He didn’t sound like he was in pain any more. It could only mean bad things. Dustin shook his shoulders. “Stevie, please.” It was gentle. Dustin didn’t call him that. A hand ran down his cheek. “Wake up. Please Steve.”</p><p><br/>Steve is suddenly aware he was freezing, he can feel icy sweat dripping down his back and between his pecs. He glanced around him expecting to see horrors everywhere but only saw four walls, and weird painted wardrobe and his bed. He saw hands gripping his shoulders and followed the muscular arms to meet his boyfriends eyes. </p><p><br/>“Billy?” he croaked. “Shit Billy. You are okay?” It wasn’t meant to be a question but he couldn’t get the image of Billy being dragged away out of his mind right now. </p><p><br/>“Steve, baby. You’re awake.” He soothed gently. “You're in bed. You’re safe.” He could see Billy was clearly panicked but was getting used to what Steve needed after a nightmare now. He knew that that was what it was now. It wasn’t real. Robin wasn’t on the tunnels and neither was Billy. Dustin would never ask him to leave Billy. Not now. Now he had seen them together, watched them work through some small teething problems, in a way none of them thought possible. Billy was open and understanding in front of Dustin, about some things. He would always be cagey, sometimes even with Steve. </p><p><br/>Steve’s hands shot to Billy’s back checking him over for injuries. His soulmate just stayed still, pliant under Steve’s searching hands and eyes. He grumbled as he did though. “’m not hurt baby.” But didn’t protest to much and his head was tipped back and Steve checked his eyebrow for any new marks. </p><p><br/>Slowly Steve accepted what was being said to him. Billy wasn’t hurt. He was safe. They all were. </p><p><br/>“How bad was it?”  Billy asked softly when Steve’s hands fell into his lap and eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. </p><p><br/>“Worst for a while.” Steve muttered a slight shiver engulfing his body in the cold December air. He didn’t talk about it. He would in the morning over coffee. He’d explain the basics, who was there what happened and when the ‘wolves’ came. But now he just gripped onto Billy’s hand. </p><p><br/>“You know what we have to say.” Steve rolled his eyes at Billy. It was a thing he had read about in some book. And now every time this happened he had to repeat their mantra. Like a hippy he thought. </p><p><br/>“We are safe. It’s done. It’s over. We fit.” Steve usually added an extra one on the end that changed every time. This time it was “It’s Christmas.” He smiled weakly at Billy who encouraged him to say it another few times before Steve even remotely began to believe it again. </p><p><br/>When Billy deemed him suitably calm and back in the world where monsters didn’t exist right now, he pulled him under the covers again and showered him with feather light kisses. It didn’t take long for him to fall back to sleep. </p><p><br/>**** </p><p><br/>They raced to the Byers’ house holding a steaming dish of honeyed  carrots and parsnips and a tray of cooked ham, sliced and covered between his feet, praying they wouldn’t be late. They hadn’t had a great sleep what with going to bed late and Steve’s nightmare so somehow they got up way after they should have done. Steve was very unsure how Billy had managed to cook anything let alone something that smelled as good as these. The roads were icy, so Steve drove as he had had more experience driving in these treacherous conditions, Billy holding the dishes, covered in foil, eyes closed leaning relaxed against the window. </p><p><br/>Most of the party would be there. Not all because Christmas was family time and some of them had to spend it with their actual family not their found one. Max was coming later, Frank, Claire and Robin were all coming, Hopper and El would be joining the Byers family as well. The rest they would, no doubt, see tomorrow, when the all descended once more into the small house. </p><p><br/>Steve wished he had the balls to just go back to Loch Nora and hold a gathering there. His parents wouldn’t be there and everyone knew it was big enough, but the thought of going back still put him in edge. </p><p><br/>Everyone knew about Steve and Billy now. Everyone who mattered anyway. If he was honest, the only people left to tell were Mike, Nancy and Jonathon. He was worried for a moment but Mike truly made up for his past reaction and said he was happy for them both. The other two were excited for them and invited them to a movie within the week in some kind of real odd double date. </p><p><br/>Joyce was bustling about in the kitchen when they arrived and Billy quickly joined in and cooked the last few things. He had been staring at recipes for close to a month, ever since they had found out they were going, and called Joyce about it too. It was weird to hear but they got so animated about it that it would only make Steve smile. </p><p><br/>Dinner itself was a noisy mess. People talking over each other shouting for various dishes from up and down the table and Steve couldn’t believe it. Christmases before this had been quiet and stiff. Where you asked politely to pass the sprouts not yell and throw one at the person who asked for not saying please. Though that was just the once. </p><p><br/>They cleaned up Steve and Jonathon washing up with El and Will drying and putting away. It wasn’t long before Max would arrive and presents would be exchanged. </p><p><br/>“Will, you got the thing?”  Steve whispered as he passed him a plate. </p><p><br/>“Yep all finished. Did the last bit of colour day before yesterday.” He told him and Steve beamed. “It’s in my room on the desk.” He said shooing Steve away. <br/>He rushed into Will’s room and scrawled the message he had planned underneath the amazing creation and put it in an envelope. </p><p><br/>Soon enough, they were all cramped in the small lounge squashed on cushions and pillows, filling almost the entire space. Each person with a small pile of presents by them. </p><p><br/>Steve sat next to Billy and Will, it was cosy and he was jiggling his leg with nerves. He’d gotten Billy two presents neither cost him much, but he spent ages with Will discussing the main one. He was just hoping Billy liked them both. </p><p><br/>Steve and Billy watched as Hopper brought them in a huge package. Everyone else in the party had put some money in and brought Billy and Steve a TV and VHS player. </p><p><br/>“It’s only second hand boys but it’s something.” Joyce explained as they just stared at it in awe. </p><p><br/>Over the last three months they had been trying to save for one but with all the other expenses and running two cars it just wasn’t happening. So this was perfect. They both thanked everyone in the room and Steve made a note to thank the rest tomorrow. </p><p><br/>Billy picked up the envelope from Steve and opened it carefully opened it up. <br/>He pulled out the picture, eyes locking on the puzzle pieces drawn and coloured to perfection.  </p><p><br/>He watched him read the words he now knew by heart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Billy, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tattoo is how I found you so I want us to get one.  I asked Will to draw us this. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I have always said you are my missing piece so thought this would be perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I love you. </em>
</p><p><br/><em>Stevie</em>. </p><p><br/>He watched Billy trace the little sailors hat in one piece and the whistle in the other. He smiled warmly and turned to Steve. He planted a kiss on his cheek and held him for a moment. </p><p><br/>“Thought you could get yours on your eighteenth birthday and I will get mine when you graduate.” Billy nodded grinning then nervously  handed Steve a box wrapped in brown paper. </p><p><br/>He opened it up to find a jigsaw. I made Steve smile knowing that they thought about the same things when they were getting presents. On the cover was a beach. It was lovely golden sand and blue ocean, with a surfer in the sea and a couple laying out on the sand. Billy gestured for him to open it. He lifted the top and gently ran his hand over the pieces. </p><p><br/>On the inside of the lid was Billy’s neat handwriting. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Steve, </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>This looks just like a beach near my old house in San Diego. I know a jigsaw isn’t much. But this is a promise. A promise that some day that couple in the sand will be us. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Whether it’s only for a week or a month or longer, I can’t wait to take you home. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I love you, </em>
</p><p><br/><em>Billy</em>. </p><p><br/>It made him beam. They put the same thought into their present knowing that the future is where they will thrive. It was perfect. Billy loved the little earring Steve got him quickly swapping his dagger for a little blue surfboard hanging from a short silver chain as they sat around in the circle. </p><p><br/>They watched everyone exchange the last of presents were past around, fingers laced together gently. He noticed Max then, holding something tightly in her grip staring at Billy. </p><p><br/>“Max?” she tore her gaze away from Billy as and focused on him.</p><p><br/>“I opened it.”  She whispered, which was kinda the point of presents so he was only slightly confused why she sounded so terrified. “He was throwing his mail away.” Everyone seemed to be listening to Max now, the room having gone deathly quiet.</p><p>He felt Billy’s hand tightened around his. “So I have been trying to get it first. I opened them if they were important.” She said. “I didn’t mean to read it. This one,” she held out the slightly crumpled paper, “Was <em>important</em>.”</p><p><br/>Billy reached across the space cautious and vibrating, hands grasped paper and opened in slowly. He gasped stood and rushed to the back door. Steve could feel sadness coming from him, not something he often felt from Billy, it only usually came out when he talked about his mom or how much he missed home. </p><p><br/>He snuck out and stood next to his soulmate and tried to read over his shoulder. He couldn’t quite see the small writing so he waited for instead. <br/>He watched Billy closely and he appeared to have read the pages at least twice before he finally spoke. </p><p><br/>“It’s from my mom.” He whispered and Steve’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “She must have wrote in years ago. Gave it to her best friend Alice, to send to me Christmas before I’m eighteen. Said sorry she isn’t there. She always thought she wouldn’t make it to this birthday, she just had a feeling. Anyway she had been putting money in a safety deposit box in San Diego since I was two. Put a little bit in every month. She said” he took a deep breath, it shuddered a little, “she hoped it would get me out when I need to.” </p><p><br/>“When <em>are</em> we getting out the Bill?” he asked knowing this is where they had always been heading. He wanted to see his soulmate where he belonged and Steve hadn’t felt like he belonged here in Hawkins for a long time. </p><p><br/>“Tomorrow?” Billy asked hopefully but Steve could feel he knew it wasn’t a real option. </p><p><br/>“Tell you what,” Steve said wrapping his arms around Billy pulling him close for a gently embrace. “Graduate and we will go once you have that stupid  bit of paper.” Steve explained. “We need to sort thing out to go too. House and jobs and I need to sell my car.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah okay Stevie.” He kissed him quick. “Let’s do that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is the last one and it's a bit further down the line. I loved the tattoos from Will. I wish I had any ability to draw them but I do not. So imagine my dear friends just imagine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 6 months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it guys!<br/>It's sickeningly sweet and happy. <br/>And I have no regrets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months later </p><p><br/>They were and hour away from the flat, he reckoned, by the looks of the map and signs. Billy’s car was loaded to the brim full of their things they didn’t get in the van that had their furniture. It had been sent ahead of them by a day and they had spent one uncomfortable night on the floor of the apartment before Billy’s graduation day. </p><p><br/>Saying goodbye had sucked. But it was what he wanted in the long run, he knew where they needed to be. Plus it wouldn’t be all bad. Robin had got into UCSD and Dustin said he would be going to Stanford or Berkeley which was<em> only seven hours away Steve</em>.  His smaller best friend, though he had just over taken Robin in height, also insisted his mom would pay for flights which is around three hours.“Totally doable man.” That’s  how he had justified it. Steve wasn’t sure if it was <em>doable</em> yet but didn’t mind. Seven hours is better than thirty-three, which was about the amount of time they had spent in the car after leaving three days ago. Even with sharing the driving they only managed eight hours on the first day. They had done twelve hours days since in the cramped Camero. </p><p>Steve ran his fingers lightly across new tattoo on his peck, Billy had it done for his birthday, staring out of the window. The sailors hat in the jigsaw piece looked great and they had somewhere booked for the morning for Steve to get the whistle piece added to it. </p><p><br/>The air smelt different here. Crisper almost, he could taste salt in the air too. They had glimpsed the sea a couple of times as they drove the I-15 because who cares about three hours difference when you get to drive by LA and Las Vegas? Not that he <em>saw</em> much of LA but he could now say he’d been there. </p><p><br/>He’d apparently seen the sea when he was small but he was too little to remember. He couldn’t wait to get in the warm water and feel the sand between his toes. Billy had warned him about the fact that it got everywhere and the water dried out your hair, but he still wanted to spend as much time as possible with his soulmate there. <br/>Hopper’s cousin had set the up with a flat and Billy had rang his mom’s friends and she had them both an interview at a local diner that was the best around. Steve was sure Billy would walk it but he thought he was going to struggle. He’d never worked in a diner but Billy kept telling him it wouldn’t be too different to Scoops. </p><p><br/>Finally, they pulled up to the little apartments in a modest building which held about twenty places to live. Theirs was on the second floor near the edge of the complex number seventeen. Both of them went in, exhausted, with just their over night bags in hand. They weaved in and out of their boxed up stuff, dropped off by the movers and both collapsed down on the unmade bed and fell fast asleep fully dressed. Both utterly exhausted. </p><p><br/>**** </p><p><br/>They didn’t bother unpacking before heading to the bank. They were checking the safety deposit box before going on to the tattoo parlour Billy had been sent the key after he replied to Alice’s letter. </p><p><br/>They pulled up with the key and his ID and strode into the bank both acting more confident than they felt. </p><p><br/>“Hey there, how can I help you today?” Mindy behind the counter asked. </p><p><br/>“Hey. I need to get to my safety deposit box?” Billy asked the bank teller. </p><p><br/>“Can I see your ID, your key and box number? Thanks.” Billy dug put his ID and key but was stumped for number. He floundered and Steve took over. </p><p><br/>“So, he only just found out he has a box? His mum left it him when she died.” He explained and the lady looked heartbroken as she eyed Billy. “So we don’t know its number. Can you find that out for us?” </p><p><br/>“Course sugar, what was your mom’s name?” she asked smiling softly at his soulmate.</p><p><br/>“Elizabeth.” He whispered. “Elizabeth Hargrove. Her maiden name was Walker.” </p><p><br/>“Easy sorted. Just take a seat you two. I’ll be right back.” She smiled sickly sweet now and trotted off with Billy’s key, heels clicking on the marble floors. It only took her a few minutes to come back and beckon them over. </p><p><br/>“Your mamas box number is 781 if you ever need it again. And she had you on the list of people who can get to it.” She explained quickly leading them down a dark hall. “Just to check,” she looked at Steve. “What’s your name sweetheart?”</p><p><br/>“Steve Harrington” he replied. </p><p><br/>“It’s all good. However if you had said your name was Neil we be turning <em>right</em> back.” She told them oblivious of the reaction it pulled from Billy. </p><p><br/>“He isn’t allowed access to it?” he barely made a whisper. </p><p><br/>But Mindy ploughed on chatting away. “Nope. Not often we have exclusions on the notes but this one was very clear. Plus it’s usually dirty old men hiding something from their wives. So I guess your mama had a good reason to keep this Neil out.”</p><p><br/>Steve snorted. That was an understatement. He was so glad they were three days drive from the bastard with Max available to warn them if he was heading their way. </p><p><br/>They reached the box room and walked down the centre aisle to the right stack. She pointed them down it and reminded them of the number before handing the key to Billy and informing them she would wait a few rows back and to shout her when they were done. </p><p><br/>It was a small box. Some of them near the start were huge but this was about the width of your both palms and the length of your forearm. Billy pulled it out and slid the key into the lock. It turned easily and the top popped open. </p><p><br/>Inside there were letters and odd bits and pieces that looked like movie stubs or receipts.  A couple of photos with wore edges peaked out from under the bits. Steve couldn’t wait to see those. There was a stack of folded papers and at the very bottom an envelope. </p><p><br/>He picked everything out slowly as Steve watched him and ran his fingers across his mom’s writing smiling softly to himself. He held up a receipt which to their surprise has writing in the back. </p><p><br/>‘<em>The first time my baby surfed</em>’  she had written on it. It was receipt for the board rental. Everything was covered in her writing Steve watched a tear roll down Billy’s cheek and he caught it with his thumb before it could land in the blue ink. </p><p><br/>“You OK Bill?”  he asked. </p><p><br/>“It’s like a memory box. Dad always made us throw away anything like this said we should use our brain to remember not clutter the house with stupid bits of paper.” He was smiling and all Steve could sense was a sort of happy sad. Fondness even. He checked the papers scrunching his nose in the way he did when he didn’t understand something. Like how dare it confuse him. He moved on to the envelope and opened it. </p><p><br/>Inside were a stack of bills. He had no. Idea how much it was but it looked a lot. They met each others eyes, both wide with disbelief.</p><p><br/>Billy counted it all out. “Its just a quick count but there is probably around $2000 there. Which is crazy.” Steve just nodded and stared at Billy. </p><p><br/>Just after the stack of cash was another letter and some keys. Billy just twirled them around his fingers and then put everything carefully in his bag. He put the box back, after carefully locking it and shouted for Mindy. </p><p><br/>When they were outside in the warm open streets Steve spoke. “$2000 could get us a deposit to buy a house Bill. Or it could get you into college? Or it could help you start your own diner! Jesus it’s a lot.” He was so excited about what they could do he kind of forgot where it had come from. “Your Mom loved you Bill. So much.” </p><p><br/>“She did.” He smiled carefully. “And we need to read all the stuff too. I will read it whilst you get your ink yeah?” he said because now they weren’t all that far away from the parlour. </p><p><br/>“Sounds good Bill.”</p><p><br/>They chatted about going to the beach after the session but Billy telling Steve he couldn’t get his new tattoo wet made him pout. It wasn’t like that the last two times. He had watched the Sailor piece heal on Billy’s skin over several weeks. Watched him treat it and look after it then overnight appear over his own heart. This time he would have to put in the work to keep it clean and make sure he didn’t ruin it by scratching off any of the precious design. </p><p><br/>They walked in and met the artist who had Will’s design in front of him and a mock up he had drawn next to it. It was slightly different but still perfect. The artist drew the piece free hand onto Steve’s chest with a special pen then the buzzing started. </p><p><br/>It hurt. Billy lied. Tattoos <em>hurt</em>. Well of course they did this man was stabbing him over and over again with a very small needle. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax and Billy softly took his hand.</p><p><br/>Billy watched him get started before he pulled away to look at his stuff. “Don’t be a pussy Harrington.” He whispered as he Steve hissed at the pain again. </p><p><br/>He had been sat for about half and hour when Billy exclaimed. “Holy Fucking Shit! “ Steve jumped and thankfully the artist, Duncan had sat to stretch and change needles for the colour. </p><p><br/>“What is it Bill?”  </p><p><br/>“She left me her parents house. It was in her will. But dad never told me. This is a copy of it. These are the keys.” He was beaming. “God Steve its beautiful there. You’ll love it. Its like five minutes from the beach. We used to go all the time.” He launched into a story about his grandparents when the machine started up again. “God I bet it needs loads of work being empty all this time!” he was grinning from ear to ear so excited to tell Steve all about it. </p><p><br/>He loved listening to Billy talk. </p><p><br/>He loved Billy. </p><p><br/>The slowly forming tattoo on his chest would show that to the world now. They were going to be alright. Steve was going to be alright. </p><p><br/>He’d found his missing piece. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh it's finished. Thanks for all your support and comments and kudos. I really hoped you all liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>